Floating Up
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: *Updated, COMPLETE**Sequel to 'Drowning Slowly', three months after being sexually assualted, Stephanie McMahon has finally put her life back together, but suddenly danger, and her attacker, return to ruin her life. Can Shawn Michaels help her again?
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 1: Broken

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. 

Author's Note: I'd like to thank all those who fed my feedback monster when I wrote 'Drowning Slowly'. I was very happy with the responses, especially considering that some were so eloquently written! It really made me feel like I did a nice job!

Therefore I've decided to continue the story, making this whole thing something of a series. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to be as forthcoming with your responses as you were the first time.

Once again, to repeat to those who may be new, this is a very serious fan fiction dealing with some very dark themes. Therefore I have placed several warnings. Some are my normal warnings and others deal with the subject matter I am writing about. 

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. This is not a story to be taken lightly; it has some very tense/disturbing scenes and deals with the subject of rape. If you can't take abuse and violence in a story, or a story with the mistreating of your favorite wrestler, then maybe you shouldn't read this. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

"Who would like to go first today? How about you Jennifer? Do you feel like sharing?" Doctor Holden asked, her eyes still affixed on the metal clipboard resting on her lap as she jotted a few notes down. She looked up, her eyes directed on a petite teenager at one end of the circle. Other women in the circle turned their gaze to Jennifer as well.

Jennifer's hands rested on her lap and she solemnly shook her head. Doctor Holden smiled sweetly, "That's perfectly all right, Jennifer, we understand. Is anyone else up to talking? How about you, Stephanie?"

The heads in the group turned again, this time to fall on Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie smiled and cleared her throat, "Well, as some of you all ready know, my name is Stephanie McMahon and it has been almost three months since I was sexually assaulted."

Doctor Holden's smile widened, obviously pleased that Stephanie would be speaking. Other women in the group looked hopeful too, mostly the new girls who couldn't imagine making it up to three months after their attacks and looking as good as Stephanie did. She continued, "I started this group a few weeks after the attack. I've seen a lot of girls come and go and-well, I guess for those who are new, I should go ahead and explain what happened to me again."

She felt her throat become thicker, this part was never easy, no matter how many times she told it, "I was leaving my most recent job and I was...grabbed from behind. It all gets sort of fuzzy after that. The doctor's say I can't remember because my subconscious won't let me-it doesn't want me to remember but I do know he threw me down and-and had his way with me. I can sometimes still feel him..."

She shook her head, "At any rate, he left me in this gutter to die and I was all set to. I was bruised, bleeding...broken. And then-then Shawn came."

"Shawn?"

Everyone's head turned swiftly. The sound had come from Jennifer. Jennifer had arrived two weeks ago. Only three days before her joining group, her stepfather had raped her. It was her mother who had forced her to come and she had been tight lipped ever since, never breathing a word. This was her first.

Stephanie gave her a soft smile, "Yes, his name was Shawn."

Jennifer coughed, "My boyfriend's name is Shawn. How does he spell it?"

"Oh, S-h-a-w-n."

"My boyfriend spells it S-e-a-n." Jennifer admitted, she suddenly seemed to notice all the attention on her and turned a deep red, her head ducking down again, "Please...um...continue."

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything else?" Stephanie questioned gently.

"No. Please. I want to hear more." Jennifer urged.

"Okay. Well, Shawn was the one who found me in the gutter. He was my ex-husband's best friend at one point. He and I hardly knew each other. I mean I saw him sometimes. He'd come over to visit Hunter, my ex-husband. They'd sit in our living room watching TV and laughing but I basically left them alone. Around that time I was really self-centered and possessive. I remember, I didn't like Shawn too much. I felt like he took Hunter's attention away from me and I knew enough about him to think he was a jerk. He worked for my father, you see, just like Hunter and I knew all about his antics and his ego but...he changed. Just like I've changed. Anyway, he found me and took care of me. He-he was wonderful. He saved my life."

She stopped for a moment or two, her thoughts lingering over Shawn before she continued, "Like I was saying, Shawn helped me. He took me to the hospital after it happened and he contacted my brother-but he did all this because I asked him to. He did everything right. Or at least, it was right for me. He was the one who helped me decide to tell my father, to go to the police, and to eventually come here. When I told my father...I was worried he'd flip. I thought he'd be ashamed or embarrassed but instead he was actually really supportive. He's been more in the mindset that my brother has been in. They both want my attacker caught, no mater what the consequences."

Stephanie's eyes went down to her hands, "I've been helping. I gave them the clothes I was attacked in and have tried to tell them all I can remember but...I'm still in this mindset where I don't want my attacker to be found. Not because I don't want him off the streets so he won't do this to anyone else or because I don't want him to pay but because I'm scared of him. I'm scared they'll catch him and I'll have to see him and to me that just makes what happened so much more real. I know it happened, I've accepted that now and I've stopped being in denial but there is this part of me. Part of me that doesn't want to remember. Otherwise why would I have this peculiar amnesia, right? Whatever-whatever he did to me must have been so awful my own subconscious couldn't bear it-so it's locked it away from me so that even if I wanted to-I couldn't get it."

"That's all right, Stephanie. I'm sure when your mind feels you're ready to remember, it will let you. You must make sure not to force yourself. Remember ladies, we have to take our time." Doctor Holder assured, then returned her attention to Stephanie, "And how has your job been going, Stephanie?"

"Very well. I've been able to make decision again. To work. I find that coming here and opening the police case were probably the best things I could have done. I think it helps to talk to you guys because you've been where I am, you understand, and that makes me feel as if I'm not alone. I know it sounds hokey but..."

"No, Stephanie, it's honest and that's good. The group was created for the very things you just mentioned. By sharing, we can all feel a bit better." Doctor Holden said.

Everyone nodded and smiled, a few friendly patting each other's arms. Jennifer spoke up again, "What about Shawn?"

Stephanie looked at Jennifer, a smile on her face, "He's good. I talk to him a lot over the phone. And whenever he gets the chance he comes to visit. I guess you could say we've become friends. It's sort of a 'When Harry met Sally' kind of thing except twisted."

Jennifer actually laughed at that and Stephanie felt a pleased sensation run through her, she rose from her seat and walked over to the teen. Another woman sitting next to Jennifer stood up, understanding without words that Stephanie wanted to switch seats. They did so and Stephanie looked at Jennifer, "Anything else to ask, Jennifer?"

Jennifer looked up at Stephanie and she could see tears brim in the young girl's eyes. Stephanie recognized the look. She had seen it in her own eyes not long after the attack, every time she'd looked in the mirror. Jennifer asked thickly, "Does it ever get any easier?"

"With time. And with good friends." Stephanie said and tentatively reached out a hand to run along the girl's back.

"Does Shawn-does he care about what happened? I mean, I know you two are just friends and you're not...serious like that but does he..." Jennifer whispered.

Stephanie locked eyes with the girl, "No. He doesn't. I worried about it too, Jennifer. But Doctor Holden can tell you exactly what she told me when I first got here, after this...happens. It's hard to form a relationship again, romantic or not, any relationship is hard after someone's taken advantage of you. But with enough time and patience, it all goes back to how it used to be…in a sense. After time, the fear passes."

Jennifer's voice broke as she began to cry, a hand covering her eyes in her embarrassment, "Can you promise me that? Because I'm so scared when Sean finds out he won't-he won't love me anymore. That no one will want..."

"Shh." Stephanie pulled the young girl into her arms as she began to cry. Other women in the group had tears in their eyes as well as Stephanie held Jennifer close. Stephanie squeezed her tight, whispering into her hair, "It's okay, Jennifer. Everything will be all right in time."

------------------------------

"So you really helped her then?" Shawn asked as he talked to Stephanie over her cell phone. She was in her office at Smackdown signing a few papers before heading home for the night.

"Yeah, I guess. She's a sweet kid, I saw a lot of myself in her. But...I don't know. What happened to Jennifer was a lot more traumatic than what happened to me. I mean it was her stepfather who attacked her. My attacker was...well I don't know who he was but he wasn't one of my relatives."

"Hey, you can't measure trauma, all right? What happened to you is no less worse than what happened to anyone else, if you catch my meaning. The point is, you helped the girl and that's good. I'm very proud of you."

Stephanie grinned at that, "Well thank you very much, sir."

"You're very welcome, pretty lady. Now you say you mentioned the fabulous me and I believe I deserve to hear every word about myself."

"It's always you, isn't it? Every time we're on the phone you, you, you."

"I warned you, I'm my favorite subject."

"True, I mean how many people flauntingly play a song called 'Sexy Boy' when they enter the room."

"Now hold on there, that song is a classic. And, hell, I wouldn't play it unless it was true."

Stephanie's grin grew. His accent was even more adorable when he was fired up about something, she continued, "All right, Jennifer asked about our relationship and I told her we were friends. Sort of like 'When Harry met Sally'."

"You compared me to Billy Crystal? For shame."

"What would you prefer? 'Will and Grace'?"

"Definitely not but why the heck am I filed in these analogies?"

"Shawn, face it, you're my friend. We talk on the phone every other day. You come to see me, we hang out-heck, last weekend we went clothes shopping."

"Whoa, hold on, You know you dragged me into the shopping against my will!" he insisted and she could almost see him pouting on the other end in his defense.

"Oh yeah? Then why did we _have_ to go into the 'Leather Emporium' when you saw those cowboy boots were on sale and were quote, 'a great match to my new blue Levi's'?"

Shawn gasped and spurted on the other end a few moments before responding, "So what? They did! Besides it wasn't like I-"

She cut in, making sure to drive the screws in, "You ended up buying the boots, two cowboy hats, a leather jacket, some flannel shirts, you had more bags then I did."

"Oh shut up!" Shawn muttered, leaving Stephanie in a fit of giggles. Once she recovered she soothed his wounded masculinity, "Hey, I'm happy you had a good time. And at least you can buy clothes for yourself. It was torture with Hunter."

"That's because that man has no fashion sense. I only care about clothes because they make the man and I am a fine man, dammit! But you better not be running off and telling your girlfriends that I'm 'Just Jack' or whatever the frick that guy on that show is called."

"That's 'Will and Grace', too, Shawn. But don't worry, I know I won't see you in the parade anytime soon. You're too much of a womanizer. Speaking of which, how did your date with that woman go?"

"What?"

"You know, you said you had a date with some girl, Linda or something."

On the other end Shawn was frowning. Completely lost. Then his lie returned to him. He had told Stephanie he was going on a date because he had wanted her to think he had a life and that he didn't just sit around thinking about her. Which was exactly what he had been doing lately. He swallowed, "Oh. That. It was all right."

"You get lucky?"

"Jesus, Steph, you're just like Hunter..."

"Well we were married. We probably have something in common, don't you think? Now answer the question."

"No. I didn't, all right. We just went out and that was all."

"Too bad. You know I always imagined the HeartBreak Kid having a different girl every day of the week. Sure seemed that way to me when I first met you. And when I overheard you talking to Hunter when you came to visit when we were married."

"Yeah well, I don't know. I'm getting older I guess. It's not as much fun putting notches in my bedpost anymore."

"You? Growing up? Say it isn't so?"

"Look who's talking," Shawn teased, "So...you told the girl we were friends."

"Well we are, aren't we?" Stephanie asked, biting her lip at this. Truthfully Shawn was more than a mere friend to her. Shane had initially been her best friend. Her only friend in the world actually, but then Shawn had come. Now he filled in some spaces. He was her hero, the only thing good to arise out of what had happened to her. If he didn't at least feel like they were friends...

"Of course we are! You had to ask?" Shawn snorted and Stephanie let out a breath of relief.

Stephanie had finished signing her papers and began to gather her stuff to go home. She grabbed the jacket Shawn had given her long ago, flinging it on, "I know, silly of me, right?"

"Totally silly. You're...you're my best friend, Stephanie."

Stephanie froze mid-action. She had heard the reluctance in Shawn's voice. She could tell he was unsure about what he had just said. How ironic for him to say it not long after she had been thinking it. She felt a thrill run up her back, "You're my best friend too, Shawn."

She could almost hear him breathe out in relief on the other end, "Good, good. You know, I've never had a girl as my best friend before. Feels kinda funny."

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it, eventually. I mean, Chyna was your friend and she was a girl."

"Yeah but....she was Chyna." Shawn said flatly.

"So?"

"No attraction there, pretty lady."

Stephanie froze again. Attraction? On the other end Shawn's words came back to him and he cringed, his eyes squeezing shut tightly, cursing mentally.

"Attraction?" she asked, knowing her voice had squeaked.

"Well...you are a pretty lady. That's why I call you that. But, you know...I mean..." Shawn struggled to think of something, anything to say but instead Stephanie let him off the hook, just as uncomfortable as him, "I know what you mean, Shawn. Look, I gotta go."

"Okay. You be safe, okay? Get someone..."

She interrupted, "To walk me out to my car. I know, I know."

"All right. Call me later?"

"You know it." She promised and with a goodbye she hung up. She sighed, slightly confused by all that had just happened but she shook it off, pulling all of her stuff together before exiting her office. She was not more then a second out the door when she knew something was wrong.

The staff stood in the hallway. All of them staring at her. She frowned.

"What?"

No one answered her.

"What? What's going on?"

Suddenly several Superstars flooded into the room. They all had the same look on their faces as the staff members. Suddenly she noticed that everyone was holding a white flyer.

"What's going on?" she repeated again, a tight edge to her voice.

Kurt Angle approached her, his Adam's apple moving visibly, his eyes watery, "Is it true, Stephanie?"

"What?" she breathed, her heart having stopped. She felt dizzy. Angle handed her one of the white fliers. Stephanie looked at it an felt a tight cry escape her. It was a picture of her in the gutter, right after the rape. Written on it, were the words, 'Stephanie McMahon-Broken'.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 2: Memories

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Stephanie sat in her office, rubbing her forehead worriedly as her father and brother paced back and forth. They were both red faced, clutching the white flyers that had been filtered around ruthlessly. Vince's hands looked as if they were about to bleed, the papers crushed in his grip.

A Secretary poked his head in, a frown creasing his forehead, "Mr. McMahon-"

"What!" Vince and Shane snapped simultaneously.

"I interviewed all the Smackdown staff and Superstars about the situation. They either found the flyers on their desks or taped to their lockers. The perpetrator did a clean sweep, making sure everyone got a copy. I also called up to the RAW offices, they all received copies too. Eric Bischoff, all of his staff and Superstars know as well about Ms.McMahon's...er...situation."

"Fuck!" Vince bit out harshly and pounded a fist on Stephanie's desk, making her visibly jump in her seat. Shane rushed to her side, "Are you okay, sis?"

She nodded but swallowed, feeling terribly nauseous. She held a hand over her eyes, breathing out slowly, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You look pale." Shane said, trying to sound gentle but his voice was too strained. Still, he managed to brush her cheek softly, making her force out a weak smile, "I'm fine, Shane-o. Don't worry about me."

Vince was still cursing, his words black enough to make the Devil shrink back. He rested his fists on Stephanie's desk, "How did this get out? How! Who would..."

"It's obvious, Dad," Shane hissed, rising away from Stephanie to face his father, "Only you, Stephanie, and I knew about what happened to Stephanie."

"Shawn." Stephanie whispered on the tiniest breath. Her father and brother turned to her. She tried again, her voice still coming out meekly, "Shawn knew."

"And Shawn, now he did find her after the attack but-I mean, I may not be the biggest Shawn Michaels fan but he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't take pictures of her and-and pass them around like they were candy! No, this was someone else. And I think you and I know who that someone is, we just don't want to say it."

Stephanie closed her eyes shut tightly. She could practically feel the tension in the room. Even with her eyes closed she knew her father and brother had come over to her, kneeling down beside her chair. She could hear their breath, the heat coming off their bodies and then her father spoke in the most delicate manner, a way she'd never even heard him speak, "Stephanie, sweetheart?"

Stephanie let out a shaky sigh and opened her blue eyes, showing that they were glazed. He sucked in a breath before continuing, "Stephanie, do you-you remember anything? Anything at all from that night?"

A notch formed between her eyes as she tried to think, it looked as if she was almost confused by the question. She looked away from Shane and Vince, looked past them as if trying to see through them and into the next room. She tried her hardest to remember but all she seemed to come up against was a brick wall. She shook her head, "No. I don't see anything. It's like...like my mind's blank."

She could see the disappointment on their faces, could feel her father's anger. She knew he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at the situation but that didn't make her feel any less disappointing. If only she could pull up something. Anything. Suddenly there was a smart knock on the door. Before Vince or Shane could even answer it, it burst open. Shawn stood there, wild eyed. 

Stephanie shot out of her chair and bounded to him, "Oh Shawn!"

She thrust herself into his all ready waiting arms. He crushed her to him and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I got here as quick as I could. Thank god I wasn't that far away..."

"Thank god." She agreed, squeezing him back, "Usually RAW's stars shoot their shows so far away..."

"I know, I know. Good thing I had some time off or...Jesus, Stephanie, I'm just happy I can be here for you."

"Me too." She whispered and pulled away from him, holding him at arm's length, "Now stand up straight so I can get a good look at you."

He did so, a grin on his face, "You giving me an inspection? You only saw me two weeks ago. Can't imagine I've changed that much."

She brushed a finger along his hair. This time it was tightly pulled back, showing off those high cheekbones. Her finger descended to his cheek and then went along his jawbone, diving under his chin to tap a spot, "Here, this is new."

"Hmm?" Shawn found the spot she'd touched, finding a tiny white bandage, "Oh yeah, cut myself shaving."

"Shaving. Huh, I wonder what you would look like with some fuzz on your face." She teased.

"A grizzly bear." He said with a wink when they both heard Vince clear his throat. They turned and both looked a bit abashed. They got so carried away with their own unique banter they often ignored others. Stephanie couldn't have been anymore grateful. At least Shawn's idle talk had given her a reprieve from the dark matter at hand. The tears no longer stung her eyes and she no longer felt as queasy. However, thinking of those flyers easily brought up the unease again.

"Shawn." Vince said and held out his hand. Shawn gave it a firm shake, "Long time no see."

"You too, sir. Wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"Yes, I agree. I suppose I owe you something of a thank you for taking care of my daughter after she was...left at a disadvantage."

"I did what I could, Vince. No more than that. Honestly I wish I had been able to do more."

__

You did everything, Stephanie didn't say as Shane went over and offered his own sober 'hello'. Stephanie didn't know why Shane was so temperamental around Shawn. Vince had more to hold against Shawn than her brother did, yet he treated him with the utmost civility. Shane seemed to only tolerate his presence because he had to.

Stephanie retook her seat as the men went off in their own private discussion. Her head still aching slightly. Shawn looked at Vince, his eyes uncharacteristically serious, "May I see the flyer?"

"Here." Vince said and handed him a copy.

Shawn swallowed as he saw the picture. It was the same picture that haunted his nightmares, the one imprinted on his brain. Stephanie covered in bruises and scratches, her skin white, her lips a tight violet blue line, her eyes wide open with shock, her body contorted into a fetal position. Clothes torn, hair mixed with filth from the gutter, her body soaked from head to toe by the cold downpour that had been raining that night. The night she was raped and left for dead. The night he found her. The memories came back to him unbidden as well as the flood of emotions that had rocked him then and he found himself loosing his balance. He took a firm grip of Stephanie's desk.

"You all right?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Just need some air. God, I remember finding her...it was so-well, it scared the shit out of me. When I saw her like that I didn't know what to do and at the same moment my heart broke in two. Shit Vince, it was the saddest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. Who takes a woman like her, someone so strong and just-just uses her up, crumples her and tosses her to the side like a tissue? And who the fuck takes a picture of her afterwards?"

"You-you think he was the one who took the picture too? Who passed out the flyer?"

"Of course, Vince, who else would do it?"

"Well I did bring your name up," Shane commented dryly, "But I also mentioned to my father that I doubt you would do something like this."

Shawn's gritted his teeth, "Of course I wouldn't, Shane. I care about your sister! I would NEVER do this to her!"

"Calm down, Shawn, no one's accusing you of anything." Vince said.

Shawn and Shane glared at each other then both men seemed to back down, Shane stepping closer to Vince and Shawn heading over to Stephanie. Vince and Shane talked to each other in hushed, heated whispers, but it was easy to overhear, despite how low they tried to talk. Stephanie could hear them mentioning how the flyers had even ended up at RAW's offices, which must have meant that her attacker had an accomplice. After all, how else could they have gotten passed around at two locations at once?

Hearing this made Stephanie's skin pale all over again. The thought of her rapist having someone help him, the fact that it was not one but _two_ people conspiring to ruin her was more than she could take. Shawn could see her lose color and he knelt down next to her, his hand reaching out to play with a few loose strands of her hair, "Hey pretty lady, whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing." She whispered, her eyes cast on the floor. Shawn just continued to kneel next to her side, a hand still in her hair. She smiled at the act, finding it comforting as she tried to zone out the sound of her brother and father's conversation, not wanting to hear anymore. Her eyes searched for something to focus on. After the attack she had found it common to find herself focusing on some object and dissecting it with an almost abnormal amount of attention. 

Unfortunately this time her eyes landed on one of the flyers that rested on the floor. It was crumpled badly, some of the ink worn. She could still make out the title 'Stephanie McMahon-Broken' but her picture was a bit blurred. She found her eyes focusing on the picture of herself. All the sound in the room seemed to fade away followed by the light, her whole being falling into some sort of hum as she kept focusing on the picture. The memories began to flash before her eyes, making her want to snap her head back.

_He grabbed her from behind._

She struggled.

He forced her to the ground.

The pavement scrapped her skin.

She smacked at his shoulder.

  
He twisted her wrist.

Her skin burned.

It blurred out, then came back again to some spot new, some memory after…

He tossed her in the gutter.

'This is where you belong, Stephanie.' He had said.

He pulled out something.

'Smile, this is for posterity,' he'd whispered.

There was a flash.

A snap.

He'd taken a picture.

'I want to remember this night for the rest of my life. Don't you, Stephanie? No, I suppose you don't. But I know you will. You'll never forget it for as long as you live. And this picture will be my little momento of our wonderful evening together,' his voice had been full of rancorous humor.

"Stephanie?"

Stephanie shook, her eyes wide as she breathed in the quietest voice, "He took a picture."

"What?" Shawn asked calmly. Vince and Shane had both stopped talking, both having rushed to Stephanie's side, hanging on her every word. All three were crouched around her.

"He...he took a picture. I remember." She pressed a hand to her forehead, her body still trembling, "He took a picture. For posterity. He said...he wanted to remember...oh, Shawn-why is he doing this to me?"

The end of her comment ended in such a tiny cry that it tore at Shawn's heart, making him pull her into his arms again, "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know. But we'll get him. I promise you."

"He's right, Stephanie. This idiot's just made the biggest mistake of his life. And I swear to you, I will find him and make him pay. No one does this to my daughter and lives! No one does this to a McMahon and lives!" Vince vowed.

Suddenly the door to Stephanie's office burst open again. Hunter stood there, looking about as wild as Shawn had when he'd entered. The secretary from earlier looked completely at a loss, sputtering, "I-I tried to stop him. Mr. McMahon but he..."

"Where's Stephanie!" Hunter roared.

"Hunter..." Vince started but Hunter pushed past him. The moment he saw his ex-wife in Shawn's arms he froze, his whole body so rigid it seemed startling. His body was so big and powerful that the whole room seemed to quake under it, he stared at Shawn with such intensity and pure venom in his eyes that anyone else would have shrunk away, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Could ask you the same." Shawn spit back, jumping to his feet. After what had happened to Stephanie he was in the mood for a good fight and there was certainly no lost love between Hunter and himself. Stephanie, feeling a fight coming on, leapt between both men, "Guys, please, don't-"

"I heard about what happened. Got the flyer and flew down here as soon as I could. I wanted to check up on you and I find him here." Hunter hissed.

"Hunter..." Vince started again but Shane jumped in, only making matters worse as he shouted, "No Father, I'm glad he knows! Glad he's here because he's my number one suspect!"

Hunter turned on Shane, his fury boiling over to where his body shook with it as he bellowed, "You think I did this! I would NEVER touch her like that! I would NEVER hurt her! Who the fuck do you think you are! You don't know a goddamn thing and I-"

"EVERYONE PLEASE!" Stephanie cried, her voice cutting sharply through the air, "There is way too much testosterone in the room! Please just...let me talk to Hunter. Alone."

Shawn and Shane both began vocalizing their disapproval but Stephanie eventually managed to win them over. She escorted them out of the room-her father first, followed by Shane, and lastly Shawn. Shawn looked between her and Hunter anxiously, before he was out of the room he pulled her close, "Stephanie, if you need me..."

"Shawn, I'll be all right. He's just my ex-husband. I know how to handle him." She assured him.

"I know you can handle yourself, Stephanie. I just..."

"You're worried and I thank you for it, Shawn. I know how much you care." 

__

Do you? He didn't ask, instead choosing to nod and back down, allowing her to shut the door to her office. She turned to Hunter. They both stood alone in the room. She managed a shaky smile, feeling the unease in the room. She saw several things had fallen to the floor and bent down, picking them up and clucking her tongue, commenting on how messy her office was getting.

"Is it true, Steph?"

She froze in mid action and rose to her standing position, meeting his warm gaze. This man had been her husband once. Those eyes-she used to get lost in them. His arms-she used to rest in them. She sighed, her head bobbing up and down, "Yes, Hunter, I'm afraid it is."

"Then," he swallowed thickly, "Then you were really..."

"I was raped, Hunter."

His eyes squeezed shut as if she had just stabbed him, the admission obviously painful, "When."

"After the House Show in Seattle."

"That was three months ago." He said with some shock.

"Yes."

"Why-well why didn't you tell me?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Because I didn't think you'd want to know."

"Wouldn't want to know! Jesus, Stephanie!" Hunter hissed.

"Hunter, we're divorced! I'm your ex-wife! You've moved on. You have a life now and I didn't think it would be of much interest to you."

"Stephanie, God, of course it is! We may be divorced but...I mean this is a big thing and I just thought you would of..." Hunter looked so lost and confused. He looked around the room and found a chair, sitting down, "Is-is everything okay? I mean..."

"He didn't get me pregnant or give me an STD, though I still have to get tested every couple of weeks, you know, follow-ups and all if that's what you mean. I went to the doctor and got checked out, filed a report. I'm in therapy now but..."

"Oh God," He breathed, rubbing a hand over his face, resting it on his mouth a moment before asking, "How...I mean how did you-do all of this? That picture you were in..."

"I was in the gutter. He raped me and left me there to die. Someone found me."

"Who?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Why don't you ask your ex-best friend."

Hunter leaned back, looking so blown away that in any other circumstance the look could have been construed as funny, "Shawn?"

She nodded.

"Shawn found you."

"Shawn found me, took me to the hospital, took care of me."

"Oh God," Hunter breathed, a hand running through his hair, "Shawn. Fuck."

"He was very good to me, Hunter. I know you two are having your tiff but...he was good to me. Anyway, now you know so you can go ahead and get back to your life and..."

"Jesus, Steph, I know I'm shallow but not that shallow, all right? I'm not going to just take all of what you told me and flush it away because it filled in some gaps, okay? I mean...it's all kind of hard to swallow. What happened to you and Shawn and," Hunter sighed and rose to his feet, he walked over to her and looked down into her eyes. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek, making her eyes widened. She stepped back a little, caught off guard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. I just," she scratched behind her ear idly, "I have a hard time with people touching me since..."

"Oh God." Hunter repeated, the words his new phrase for the evening. He pulled back his hand, his eyes still locked with hers, "Stephanie, baby, I'm so glad you're okay. That you lived and that...I wish I could have told you this sooner, when you needed it."

"That's all right, Hunter. Thank you. I appreciate it. Really." Stephanie said, offering him a sweet smile. He smiled back and moved from foot to foot, asking in a surprisingly unsure voice, "Would you-would you like to go out with me? For dinner? We-we could catch up."

Stephanie looked a bit stunned by this. Was this the same man who had so recently been flaunting the belt he had not deserved? Was this the same man who gloated about his ability? She looked deep into his eyes and saw the look of the man she remembered having married. The man she had fallen so deeply in love with that she had thought they would be together forever.

She bit her lip, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Hunter."

"Please, Stephanie?" He asked and reached out to take her hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

She sighed, relenting, "Okay."

He grinned and drew her hand up, kissing it quickly, "Thank you."

She felt a tiny blush creep over the bridge of her nose and nodded in his direction. He turned and left the office, leaving her to wonder what was going to happen next. And how in the world she would explain this to Shawn.


	3. Chapter 3: Glass

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 3: Glass

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Stephanie's breath came out shaky, as she looked herself over in the mirror, "How do I look?"

Shawn looked at her wistfully, a perpetual frown written all over him. He was leaning against a couch in her room, picking at a tiny gum wrapper in his hand. He tore at it, tossing pieces aside as he replied tightly, "You look great. Perfect."

She ran a hand over her hair. She had curled it. She hadn't done that in a long time. She ran a finger along her bottom lip to wipe away a tiny smudge of lipstick she swore she saw. She wanted to look good. Wanted to make sure everything was in place. It had been so long since she'd worn lipstick this vibrant. Did it make her look trashy? Her lips screwed upwards at this thought as she examined her lips. Eventually she decided they were fine, instead pulling away from the mirror to give herself another once over. 

She turned to Shawn, her voice full of anxiety, "Are you sure?"

"What did I just say?" he snapped bitterly.

She pouted, "Shawn, don't be like that..."

"Like what? You asked my opinion, I told you, all right? Can I help it if I'm a little up in arms because you're going on a date with the man I despise? Not to mention you're-you're asking me how you look for him and-"

"Shawn, you were the one who suggested you come over and help me get ready. I told you I didn't think it was such a good idea. I even said..."

"I know, I know!" He scowled and pushed off from the couch, pacing around, "I don't know I just thought-I guess...I don't know."

Stephanie gave him a small smile; "It's just dinner, Shawn. It's not like we're going to get remarried or anything."

"I know that. I am just worried about you is all. I mean considering everything that's been happening lately I don't want Hunter to hurt you."

"I don't think he will, Shawn. And I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Not to mention I was married to him so I have a bit more leverage than you when it comes to handling him." Shawn cast her a dark look and she sighed, her smile growing warmer, "Come on, Shawn. Everything's going to go fine. And I know if he gets fresh with me I can give you a call and you'll flog him from here to tomorrow."

Shawn grinned at that, "I suppose so."

She walked over and lightly touched his arm, stopping his pacing as she met her eyes with his, "I know so. I really appreciate how much you care for me. But I'll be fine."

He looked at her, his face so sad that it seemed almost comical. She gave him her sweetest smile, saying softly, "Look, I've even found something for you to do while I'm out with Hunter, to keep you occupied."

"What? Stephanie, I do have a life you know, I don't need you to find activities for me to do. I'm not a six year old."

"I know that but you didn't mention having a date with Linda or some other girl tonight. And not many guys offer to come over and help a girl get ready for a date that's not with them unless he has nothing else to do so I just figured…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Shawn replied sourly, her comments bitingly accurate.

"Look, I've told you a million times over that I'll be fine. Hunter's not going to bother me, I swear. It's just dinner. And I hope you'll have a good time with who've I've set you up with."

"And who might my mystery date be?" Shawn asked dryly when there was a knock on Stephanie's door. She walked over and answered it, Shane standing there.

"Hey sis, who do you have me hanging out with toni-" Shane stopped the moment he saw Shawn. Both men pointed a finger at each other, saying simultaneous, "You?"

Stephanie gave both of them a weak grin, "I just thought it would be a good idea if you two got to know each other. And work out whatever problem it is that you two have with each other."

Shawn scoffed, "He's the one with the problem, not me."

"Good night," Shane muttered and turned on his heel ready to leave when Stephanie snagged his arm, turning him back around.

"Aw come on, you two. I'd really like it if you spent some time together, got to know each other. You two are the most important men in my life and its important to me that you get along. Come on, for my sake would you guys just try and spend an evening together. Please?" Her pleading eyes broke them both. Shawn and Shane looked at each other warily then gave Stephanie a curt nod.

"Good." Stephanie said with a breath of relief when there was another knock at the door. She opened it again but this time to reveal Hunter standing there. He was wearing an extremely nice black suit and held a bouquet of flowers. He gave her a cocky grin, "For the lady."

"Oh! Wow! Thanks!" Stephanie breathed and turned a soft pink. Both Shawn and Shane fumed silently. Stephanie took the flowers and handed them to Shane, "Could you please put these in water for me?"

Shane nodded, snatching them away. She gave both of the men in the room a dazzling smile, "I won't be long, you two have fun and don't stay up too late!"

She turned and left on Hunter's arm. He looked down at her quizzically, "What are they, your kids?"

She shrugged, "No. They're my friends."

------------------------------

Shawn and Shane eyed each other again, their glares sharp with accusation. Shane didn't say a word but instead walked over to the closest trash can, promptly dumping Hunter's flowers in. Shawn couldn't help but snort at that.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Nothing. Just seems that you and I do have one thing in common. We're both not fond of Hunter one bit."

"Hmm," Shane mummered non-committally, "Well how could I be? He kept tearing my sister apart. Some days he'd make her off the planet happy and other days she'd be this broken shell of a thing and it was all because of him. She fell for him too hard. When they first broke up it nearly killed her. It took a lot for me to piece her back together again, make her strong. 

"When she returned to Smackdown to become the new GM she was all grown up, around him she becomes a kid again and I don't like it. Especially considering all that has happened to her recently. I don't think it's a good idea for her to go running around with him. He could do more damage than good. I don't want him messing with her emotions again, it was hard enough the first time but after what happened to her-if he tossed her out again I don't know what she'd do."

Shawn nodded, "I actually said something like that to her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I told her I didn't think it was a good idea. Considering everything that happened and has been happening of late."

"Yeah, not to mention I still finger Hunter as the prime suspect."

"Come on now, I'm not a big fan of Hunter anymore but I'd say rape is still out of his league."

"What about that crap he was pulling with Kane? It was close in the ballpark." Shane countered.

Shawn rubbed his chin, "True, true. But Hunter-I don't know. I know he's changed, hell, that's why I hate his guts so much, 'cause he's changed to the point where he turned on me, but I don't think Hunter's turned to the point where he'd take a woman against her will. I don't know, it seems to me he'd find that insulting, especially when it comes to Stephanie, I mean he _has_ slept with her before and its not like he has to work hard to get women into his bed."

"Sound familiar?" Shane remarked, casting an eye to Shawn who merely shrugged at the allegation, "What can I say? Women adore me, I didn't get the moniker Heart Break Kid for nothing."

"Yeah, I guess." Shane muttered.

Shawn gave him something of a grin, "You up for a drink?"

------------------------------

Stephanie looked at the restaurant in awe, "'Conifers'?"

"Yeah, so?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, it's just-" she let out a puff of breath, waving a hand at the door in surprise, "I've always wanted to eat here."

"I know, I remembered." Hunter said softly.

Stephanie turned pink again, "Oh yeah. I mentioned that when we were married didn't I?"

"I seem to recall a certain someone hinting she'd want to go here every anniversary and birthday that came up." 

"And we never did get the chance to go, did we? Something always came up and then…but it's nice to go now, I mean. I remember you didn't want to go here because it was too fancy."

"It's not too fancy now." Hunter assured her and led her inside. He put away her coat and had the waiter lead them to their table for two. He pulled out her chair, leaving her completely dizzy. Once he was sitting across from her she gave him a breathtaking look of happiness, "I can't believe this! Eating at Conifers, you putting away my jacket and pulling out my chair it's like who are you and where's the Hunter I've been hearing about recently?"

He looked a bit abashed, "You hear about the stuff I do on RAW, huh?"

"I have my little spies. You pretending to be Kane and humping a mannequin, you and two girls in a shower..."

"I wondered when that'd come up." Hunter muttered, running a hand over his hair.

She merely shook her head, "It was shocking to say the least but-hey, what do I know? I'm your ex-wife, remember? We did break up for a reason. 'Irreconcilable differences' I believe was what it said on the divorce papers, right?"

Hunter frowned, "Aw come on, Steph. Let's not talk about that stuff, all right?"

She took a sip of her water, "You're right. I'm sorry. It still smarts though. I mean it wasn't long ago we signed those papers and then all this stuff happened."

"I know, Stephanie, and it's because that 'stuff' happened that I'm taking you out tonight. Look, let's just forget the past, all right? Let's just...pretend that everything was as it was."

"What? You mean like when we were married? I don't know if I can do that, Hunter," She whispered softly, "I don't know if I can ever do that again. It was too difficult the first time."

Hunter's hand crept across the table and took hers, giving it a nice squeeze, "Stephanie, just try to have a good time with me tonight, okay, please? It-it means a lot to me that you have a good time. I'm trying to give you that, if you'll just let me."

She looked at their joined hands and flushed again, a smile picking at the corner of her mouth, "I know, Hunter. And it is nice to have you pulling out my chairs and putting away my coat again. It feels good to be...fawned over."

"Then allow me to shower you in it, sweetheart. I promise to be sickeningly, over-the-top sweet to you."

Her eyes met his and she felt a warm rush run through her veins, she nodded but added, "That's fine but all you really have to be is yourself."

He squeezed her hand again and she let the smile that had been picking at her face to come in full bloom.

------------------------------

"Go, go, go, GO!" Shawn shouted at the screen then cheered with the audience on the television, "TOUCHDOWN! Yeah! That's fifteen for Dallas, baby! Read it and weep!"

"Fuck," Shane muttered and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "I'm going to owe you fifty bucks at this rate."

"That's your mistake for betting against the Cowboys, partner."

"Don't call me that." Shane scowled.

"Okay, would you prefer 'kid'?" Shawn teased. Shane just continued to look pissed, Shawn sighed, "Hey, you only bet on the other team to contradict me, Shane. It's your fault, not mine. I had you come here with me to Rooney's to have a drink and watch some ball, not to get all confrontational with you."

"This coming from the man who just bragged about his team scoring a touchdown and rubbing it in my face."

"That was just some fun, Shane. No reason to get bent out of shape." Shawn assured and resumed his seat. He blew at the foam on top of his beer glass, watching with amusement as it moved, then turned to Shane, "So what's up? You've been this way all night."

"What do you mean?"

"Shane, you look like someone ran over your cat." Shawn said flatly.

Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair; "I'm worried about Stephanie."

"And so am I, but you don't see me showing it. I'm trying to have a good time. The least you could do is pretend you're having one too."

Shane crossed his arms and looked away, "No thank you."

Shawn let out a puff of air, "Well, _you're_ a fun date."

"I'm sorry I'm not as amusing as Sean, Scott, Kevin, and all those other Clique/DX bozos you used to hang out with."

"The Clique and DX, ah, those were good times," Shawn sighed in memory. Long ago they would all be gathered at a bar like this. Drinking, betting on the game, draped in women-well all of them except Chyna. It had been perfect. But now it was over. Still, there were some advantages to now. After all, he had become good friends with Stephanie. Shawn sighed and turned his direction to Shane, "Look, Stephanie wants us to be able to at least tolerate each other for her sake so let's do that."

Shane looked at him, a frown creasing his forehead, "What do you mean?"

"Well obviously this all starts with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're the one who had the problem from the beginning. I never had a beef with you, you just started biting my head off. Every time I'm around her you go ballistic. It's not some kind of Greg-Marsha Brady thing, is it? Cause I actually sat through the 'Very Brady Sequel' film and..."

"No, no, it isn't that!" Shane snapped, his face full of disgust. Shawn held up his hands in a form of apology. Shane's jaw worked silently for a few moments before he said, "All right, you really want to know what my problem with you is?"

"By all means." 

Shane let out a thick breath, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, "This isn't easy..."

Shawn waited patiently until Shane was ready to talk, "Look, I'm pissed at you because...because well...you were there for her when I couldn't be. Does that make sense?"

Shawn shook his head and Shane elaborated, "You found her, Shawn. You picked her up that awful night and helped her through all of that. I wasn't there, I couldn't protect her I couldn't...couldn't give her what you've given her. Do you know you're the only one who can touch her without her flinching?" 

He shook his head again and Shane sighed, "Well you are. Remember the hospital? When she had that nightmare? I touched her and she firggin' slapped me. You, she just falls into your arms like it's child's play. She and I used to be like that. I used to be the one to comfort her and give her strength but I'm not anymore. You are. It all transferred to you after the...incident and I guess I'm kind of jealous. I love being my baby sister's keeper. I wish I could have been there to help her that night and I wasn't."

Shawn looked down, drinking in everything Shane had just said. Then he patted the man's arm, "Look Shane, you can't hold that much weight on your shoulders. It's not your fault you weren't there. No one can see into the future. You had no idea what was going to happen to her. And as I've told her, and now I'm telling you, I was just as terrified and lost that night as she was. 

"Stephanie has this…impression that I did everything right, that I had all the answers and that…that I was her hero. And I'm flattered, I really am but I sure as hell don't deserve it. I took lucky guesses and did what I thought sounded good but honestly, I was a mess. I don't think I did anything any one else would have done."

Shane shook his head, "That's where you're wrong. There are a lot of people who would have seen Steph that night and kept walking or there are some who would have found her and freaked out and done something stupid. No, when it came down to it, you kept your head and thought about her and her needs. It's like that stuff you said to me at the hospital that night when I came to see her. You said I needed to let her make her own choices, not force her because she'd been forced enough and you were right. I was seeing too much red then to think clearly but you-you were right as rain. 

"If someone else had found her, I don't think it would have turned out as well. Yeah, maybe you did make some lucky guesses but not on everything. Somehow, innately, you knew what to do. You knew how to…to save her, I guess. If it wasn't for you…I don't know what would have happened to her, how she would have turned out. So I owe you for that, and I hate owing people, and I'm jealous of you for that and I hate being jealous of people but…well, shit, at least now you know."

"Yeah, now I know," Shawn muttered and took a swig of his beer, his thoughts dark. He couldn't stop reflecting over certain things Shane had said. What particularly stuck out in his mind were his comments that he innately knew what to do for Stephanie as well as how he 'saved' her. These were things he had thought of before, things he wasn't necessarily comfortable with. And then he found himself lingering over earlier comments. Was it true he was the only one who could touch her without her flinching? It made him question, how exactly _did _she view him?

He was downing his beer and thinking of getting another when he noticed a shapely blonde sitting at the bar. She was wearing a sexy little black number and had legs that looked to have been hand sculpted by the man himself, her hazel eyes were locked on Shane's back and were roaming up and down it with an almost abnormal amount of interest. Shawn smirked then found himself chuckling. Shane frowned, his eyebrows drawing together, "What's so funny?"

Shawn looked at Shane and shook his head, "Nothing. Listen, you and me, we got some stuff out in the open and now, I think we have no choice but to celebrate. Let's get another round of drinks, some hot wings, and try to finally have a good time."

Shane's frown remained fixed in place, "I don't know…"

"Look, I know what your beef with me is now, and me, well, I never really had much of a problem with you save you had a problem with me. And let me tell you this, Stephanie and I may be close, but I'm no replacement for you. You're her brother and she loves you to pieces. When we hang out, she talks about you a whole lot."

Shane gave a tiny grin, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, she's always saying stuff like, 'I wish Shane was here' or 'let's invite Shane to come with us next time'. The only reason she never has is cause you seemed to have such a problem with me. But if you and I come to at least reasonable, friendly terms, then the three of us can be a little trio. Not to mention that I love to make Stephanie happy, as I am sure you do and if we got along she'd be ecstatic, so what do you say? Truce?"

Shawn held out a hand and Shane eyed it warily before extending his own to give a firm handshake, "Truce."

------------------------------

Hunter and Stephanie walked along the waterfront outside of the restaurant. Hunter had said he was going to do his best to be romantic and Stephanie had to admit; he was doing a spectacular job of it. He'd had a violinist come over during their dinner and play music as well as had the headwaiter come over and recite a poem to her in Italian and give her a rose before they left. She couldn't believe he had gone through the trouble of arranging so many things for her ahead of time. It was almost as if he had gone out to impress her. 

When she thought of that she couldn't help but smile. Hunter had never had to do much to get her to fall all over him. She had been crazy about him their entire marriage. That was why she had gone through so many elaborate schemes to hold on to him. And now here they were strolling along the waterside, watching the sun set. 

They found themselves bring up the most amusing of memories. Each one made Stephanie smile and think back to a happier time when she was married to Hunter and life was simple. Hunter was in the middle of laughing, his eyes watering as he tried to finish his sentence, "And…and he had NO idea it was me and you who…who got that guy to fill his beer with piss. He thought it was the Rock."

"Yeah, that whole thing didn't go over with the Rattlesnake too well. I'm surprised he never brought it up in front of the camera." Stephanie said, shaking her head.

"He sure as hell cursed about it enough back stage. That old southern hick drawl, 'WHAT? What's in my beer! WHAT?'" Hunter laughed some more then when he got control of himself he brought up another memorable incident, "What about the tricks we used to pull on Trish?"

"Most of those were my idea." Stephanie chuckled, her head tipping to one side.

"True, true, have to give credit where it's due. Most of that _was_ you. You and me, we have similar ideas of how to deal with people."

"You mean under handed, behind the scenes dirty tricks?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You bet," Hunter said with a smirk, "And how about when your Dad found out about our alliance? Man, did it just knock him off his high horse. We used to kiss just to drive him nuts. Remember when we used to go out to the ring together. It didn't matter if I was in a match or you were in match, we'd go out together and we'd…if there was a victory we'd kiss and it'd be…the perfect ending to the whole thing."

"I remember," Stephanie answered, as a silence rose up between them. Suddenly the conversation hit too close to some place Stephanie wasn't ready to go yet and considering Hunter had shut up, she imagined he wasn't ready to go their either. Instead they continued their walk in silence, both looking over at the water and the descending sun now and then. 

Stephanie shivered and Hunter noted this, swiftly removing his coat jacket to delicately drape it around her shoulders. She gave him a warm look and a soft 'thank you' as she tugged it closer around herself, sneaking a quick whiff at the collar. The smell of his cologne filled her sense. 

She sighed, "Acqua Di Gio."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Acqua Di Gio, the cologne. You still wear it."

Hunter looked at her quizzically, then understanding dawned, he gave her a wicked smile that made her insides quiver, "You can smell it on my jacket, huh?"

"Yeah, you always did put a good amount on. You were always good at that. Not too much, not too little. Always the right amount. This smell…I used to wake up to it, used to fall asleep to it at night," The last part faded to a whisper as Stephanie felt herself giving away too much. She looked over at the water and away from Hunter; her cheeks hot with the memory.

Hunter wouldn't let the moment fade away this time though as he pressed, "You used to fall asleep in my arms. That's why the smell was…"

"Don't," Stephanie gasped brokenly, "Please."

She would have kept walking but Hunter reached out a gentle hand and took her elbow, stopping her so she'd turn and look into his eyes. His hand reached out to cup her cheek. Stephanie jerked away from it for a second and Hunter looked at her with a surprising amount of hurt in his eyes, asking in a soft breath, "Why won't you let me touch you?"

Stephanie bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. Hunter spoke for her, "God honey, what you must have gone through…at that monster's hands…but it's over now, sweetheart."

"I know," she whispered and closed her eyes. Hunter reached out again and this time did cup her cheek. She let out a shaky sigh and opened her glazed eyes again, looking up at him. The feeling of his hand on her skin. So callused and yet so warm and just…perfect. His eyes too, the most amazing color.

"Stephanie," he said hoarsely.

"Hunter, we can't…please don't make me…" She managed to get out around the lump forming in her throat.

"Stephanie," he repeated, "I don't want to make you...I'd never make you. I promised a nice, free romantic evening but…Jesus, sweetheart, when I'm around you…I remember…"

Stephanie pulled out of his grip, shaking her head. It was too much. When he touched her she felt so fragile and vulnerable. Like glass. She spoke, "You remember memories. I do too. But we can't live on them. Time comes and goes and past is past. You and me, we had our time and it's…over now. We both moved on to…better things."

"Did we?" Hunter asked bitterly, "'Cause when I think about it…my life isn't much better."

"You got the belt you…"

"The belt," Hunter gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, I got it and I deserve it and I love it but a belt…a title…it doesn't replace a good woman," He looked at her with serious sincerity in his eyes, "It doesn't replace you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't call myself a 'good woman', Hunter. I mean, I practically cheated on you with Angle and what about Jericho? And that whole baby mess?"

"That was then, Stephanie. You were immature, a kid even. Heck, I was still a bit immature too, still getting out of Shawn's shadow. But now we've both grown. Especially you. I've…seen you, Steph. On Smackdown and even here you're…you're different. You're still the girl I fell in love with but even better," he drew close to her again, "now you're a woman I think I could be _in_ love with."

Stephanie swallowed, it had suddenly become a task to try and breathe, "For how long?"

Hunter's face, the way he looked at her at that moment was more gorgeous than anything she'd ever seen, "How does forever sound?"

He was edging in, so close. His mouth could easily settle down on hers and she knew it'd be good. It'd feel right and like old times. There were some things they'd never had problems with, and kissing was definitely one of them. She could practically feel his lips on hers, could all ready feel herself melting but as she looked at his hazel eyes again she pulled back, "No, I-I can't. I'm not ready."

Hunter frowned but pulled back, nodding, "I understand. It's okay. I could see how it's…too soon. But…do you think…I mean, can I see you again?"

Stephanie looked at this man. This man she had once loved more than life itself and felt herself nodding before she even responded, "Yes, I'd like that."

------------------------------

They were laughing so loud people were staring at them in bemusement, wondering what could be so funny. Shawn and Shane both tried to stifle their laughter and were failing miserably. Eventually they got a hold of themselves and Shane wiped at the tears of laughter in his eyes, cursing, "You know, Michaels. I didn't want to have a good time with you but I'll be damned if I am."

"You're not too bad yourself, partner. I'm having a blast myself. Didn't think I could without one of the guys present…or, you know, your sister."

A lazy grin took Shane and he looked at Shawn knowingly, "What exactly is going on between you and my sister."

Shawn looked at him with the utmost innocence, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come one. The way you two pal around. When you say her name you practically fawn over it, taking your time, drawing it out in that laid back southern drawl, 'Stef-a-nee'" Shane chuckled at his own attempt at Shawn's accent.

Shawn merely rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Shane asked with one raised eyebrow.

Shawn responded with his own eyebrows narrowed, "Nothing. We're friends, nothing more. Nothing less."

Shane let out a little breath, "Yeah, sure. If that's what you tell yourself to get to sleep at night."

Shawn considered popping him one but suddenly noted that the shapely blonde was still at the bar and still staring at Shane, Shawn edged closer to the younger man, whispering softly, "So when are you going to do something about her?"

"About who?"

"Oh come on, you're telling me you haven't noticed the blonde eating you up with her eyes all night?"

Shane looked puzzled and Shawn scoffed, "Right behind you, boy, I think you got a girlfriend."

Shane casually tossed his head over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the supermodel behind them. She could see Shane looking in her direction and shyly ducked her head, a blush rising in her cheeks at having been caught staring. Shane himself now blushed and turned back to Shawn, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck, "Her? Nah. Never in a million years. She wasn't looking at me. It was probably you she was eyeing."

"I don't think so, partner. It was you she blushed for and you she's been looking at all night. Trust me, I've seen her catching peeks over here. Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I mean, I'm not…you know…very suave when it comes to women."

Shawn threw his hands open, "Well isn't this your lucky night then? You happen to be sitting with a regular ladies man, or don't you know who I am?"

"The Heartbreak Kid?" Shane muttered, his own eyes rolling now.

"You're damn right," Shawn said and edged closer, "Now, you just listen to me and you'll have that girl in the bag. Now what you got to say is, you say," Shawn whispered a few choice words to Shane, some which made the younger man blush even more. Once he drew away, Shane began shaking his head vehemently, "No way, uh-uh. Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on."

"I can't say that stuff! Much less the latter half! She'll smack me!"

"No, she won't. Trust me." Shawn rose to his feet and practically yanked Shane out of his seat, shoving the protesting youth in the blonde's direction, "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Shane was jolted forward and found himself inches away from the blonde goddess. He cleared his throat and approached her anxiously. Shawn returned to their table and watched with amusement as Shane seemed to stumble about. Just as he thought, the blonde ate every little bit of it up. It helped that Shane's nervousness made him look vulnerable as well as adorable. Some women loved that sort of thing and this girl was obviously one of those.

Soon enough she was batting her eyelashes and pitching in quick touches. Shane too, seemed happy and flirty and in time wandered over to Shawn, "Hey man, thanks for the advice."

"No problem," Shawn said knowingly, his feet thrown up on the table before him, beer in hand.

"Listen, Isabel and I…"

"Want to go, get a bite to eat. Go ahead, partner. I'll be fine," Shawn said, finishing Shane's sentence for him. Shane looked greatly relieved as he reached out and patted Shawn's shoulder, "I owe you one, 'partner'."

Shawn chuckled and watched the couple leave then sighed, his thoughts returning back to their earlier dark thoughts. Stephanie. Jesus….

He ran a hand over his face and wondered how the date with Hunter had gone. But at the same token, he found himself not wanting to know. Because deep inside, he felt he all ready knew the answer.


	4. Chapter 4: Steady

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 4: Steady

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

"You have 20 new messages," the computerized voice of Stephanie's answer machine chirped. Stephanie's eyes widened and she pushed the play button. She listened to every single message, some amusing, some serious, and quite a few of them with the same particular question that made her worry her lower lip between her teeth. She dropped her purse and locked her door behind her, then walked around her apartment.

It was her first time 'home' in weeks and she was surprised to find so many messages from people she knew on her landline. Most everyone left messages for her on her cell phone but then, everyone probably knew she now had some time off. Why not? After all, thanks to her attacker, it wasn't like they didn't know almost everything else about her. Her biggest secret had been busted open wide for the whole world to see.

Okay, maybe not the whole world, but her world, certainly. She had had several of the female superstars approach her with tender reassurances. Torrie Wilson had been the most supportive. She had told Stephanie about her own experiences. Though she had never been raped, Torrie, considering her looks, had been physically attacked more than once with the intention of rape no doubt in mind. They had shared a few tears and hugs and Stephanie found herself growing close to the blonde in part to it, even inviting her to attend her group therapy sometime. Torrie had given her a wavering smile and said she might consider it.

Then there were the male superstars. Most of them didn't know what to say. Edge had had some flowers delivered as had Brock Lesnar and Rhyno. Matt Hardy had even dropped off some chocolates. Then there were the others, the ones who knew her more…closely. These particular people were the ones who had left the most troubling of messages on her machine and she found herself still thinking of them as she settled down for the evening, a cup of hot tea in hand.

She sat on her couch and sipped her drink quietly, thinking to herself. She looked down into her cup and could see her own reflection looking back up at her. She fingered the rim of the cup lightly, her mind trailing over the words that had poured from her answering machine and she leaned back, her attention to detail focusing in on each little curve and nuance of the plaster ceiling until her thoughts turned to Shawn.

A smile took to her lips and she sat up, setting her cup aside and reaching for her phone. If anyone could give her good counsel it was him. All she had to do was hope that he wasn't busy. He could, after all, be out with a girl. Or even worse, Shane. Stephanie snorted at that. Who would have thought that her little scheme would have brought those two so close. Of course, Shawn hooking Shane up with some girl named 'Isabel' had certainly helped but now it seemed those two were always running around together.

It wasn't that Stephanie minded it, in fact, nothing made her more happy. After all, that had been her intention. She had hoped by making them friends they would all become closer but now Shawn seemed to see Shane more than her. Of course, Shawn seemed to be doing a lot of things more since she had gone out with Hunter. He had asked her how the date had went and she hadn't lied. She had told him about how good it was and didn't hold too much back. Shawn's reaction had been neutral. Too neutral. It was as if he had no opinion or feeling in the matter.

At first it had hurt and Stephanie didn't know why. Maybe she and Shawn hadn't reached that point in their friendship yet where they could talk freely about their dates. Maybe the boy/girl thing was still there. There was also the fact that it was Hunter she had gone on the date with. But still, she thought he would have had some sort of reaction. What kind of reaction she didn't know but-something.

At any rate, she missed having her best friend and was eager for his advice now as she dialed his number swiftly. Maybe while she was at it, she could lightly tap into why he seemed to be avoiding her. He picked up on the third ring, his voice thick, "'lo?"

"Shawn? Did I wake you?"

"Hm? No. Just a bit drowsy is all."

"Oh yeah? What're you doing?"

"Lying in bed, watching a movie."

"Really?"

"Yup. Maxing and relaxing. That's me. A little too relaxed. I was just about to doze off when you rang."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Too early to sleep anyway."

"What were you watching."

"I don't know really, flipped on to it when I was changing channels. So what's up?"

Stephanie's teeth found her lip again as she spoke tentatively, "Well, when I got home I got all these messages and I wanted to ask you about them."

"I didn't call you."

She laughed, "They're not from you, silly. They're from other people."

"Other people call you?"

"Oh shut up," she chuckled, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"That depends. What are you going to do for me?"

She sighed, "I don't know, what do you want?"

"It's too filthy to describe," Shawn chuckled.

"Ha, ha. No, listen, really, I'd give you something like the next time we hung out but considering you've been avoiding me-"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Stephanie said, trying to keep her voice carefree but having a hard time of it. She had wanted to bring up the subject subtly-later into the conversation, but now she found she couldn't avoid it, the subject somehow suddenly pressing. The feelings of isolation and hurt at his absence struck her and she found herself being more blunt, "You've been busy for the past couple of weeks. Every time I get in touch with you you're busy, either with my brother or some lady of the night, ever since I went out with Hunter…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Shawn muttered over the other end, he clicked his television off and ran a hand through his hair as he sat up on his bed. Five days of fuzz had grown on his face and he looked pretty miserable. It was sad to say he'd been sulking for so long. He could still remember the night Stephanie had told him about her date with Hunter. She'd practically been glowing when she'd told him about it. Ever since he had found himself distancing himself from her, avoiding her just as she accused him of. 

It wasn't that he wanted to, it was just…painful. He kept in touch with Shane because the kid was growing on him but as for his baby sister, well, she hadn't been growing on him as much as she'd been getting inside him. Filling him up in places he didn't want her to. And especially now that she had hit it off so well with Hunter again. Better to keep his distance and let her think he was off with Shane or some woman than to get close to her and watch her get close to Hunter again.

"It's okay, I just…I miss you, you know?"

Her voice cut through him. Just hearing it made him feel…

He ran a hand over the fuzz on his face and sighed, "I miss you too, pretty lady. I am sorry. I don't know where I've been, I've just…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Stephanie said softly, "I was just letting you know I miss you. 'Sides, I know you've been busy with your ladies. Who was it last I heard…Betsy? Or was it Gwen? You get lucky yet?"

Shawn smirked at the last comment, "Well, you called, I call that lucky."

"Flatterer." Stephanie giggled.

"So what's up, girl? You said you called me for a favor."

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah, yeah had to ask you about these calls. Also thought you probably want to have an update on the whole…situation."

Her voice dropped an octave lower on the last word and Shawn immediately knew it had to do with the flyers, "You've had a reprieve from that whole thing for a while now, haven't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean the date with Hunter and work have taken me away from it but that doesn't mean I don't think about it. And it sure as hell doesn't mean Dad and Shane have stopped working on it. They still haven't found the original copy that my…attacker made the flyers from. My Dad informed the guys working on my case about it and they looked into it. Said he obviously couldn't have had the picture of me professionally developed so he probably did it himself and the words on the flyer were printed with a computer. Long story short-impossible to trace. Guy's as smart as he is soulless."

Shawn sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not talk about that. Or think about it," Stephanie said with a shudder, "I don't know what…what he wants but there's not much we can do right now and…and I don't want to live in fear so I've just…been trying to forget about it and carry on. If I think about it too much I feel like I'll just snap in two. And as for memories…nothing new since I remembered him taking a picture of me. And I haven't been forcing it. I...I'm still reluctant to remember. I don't really want to."

Stephanie grew silent on the other end. It was obvious to Shawn that she had deluded herself into having forgotten about the whole situation the past few days, or Hunter had done it for her, so bring it up now wasn't something she was entirely comfortable with. He did her the grace of changing the subject, "So about these calls you got."

She felt a tiny conflicted grin take form, "Oh that. Well, I come home and I got a bunch of calls. You know, Dad, Shane stuff like that as well as a few from the girls but the other ones, they were from-well, the guys."

"Such as?"

"Angle, Jericho, Test, Bischoff, and of course, Hunter."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, and Paul Heyman too surprisingly enough."

"So what about it?"

Stephanie felt her skin flush, "Well, they all said some very nice things, you know, to make me feel better. And they all, every single one of them, asked me the same thing."

"And that would be?"

"Would you like to go out with me," Stephanie said in one big breath, waiting for Shawn's reaction. She expected laughter or some snide remark but instead he merely gave a low whistle, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well you know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"Your life has turned into a version of the 'Dating Game'."

It took a minute for the joke to sink in before Stephanie let out a dry laugh, "Figures you would be sarcastic about this."

"What? I'm serious; they all want to go out with you, right? They're all expectant bachelors waiting for a call from you, the lovely bachelorette. You have to ask them all three similar questions and see who gives the best answer."

"Shawn, please, be serious and tell me what to do."

Shawn sighed, "What do you want to do?"

Stephanie frowned, her teeth had been picking at her bottom lip so much she was surprised it wasn't bleeding, "Oh, I don't know."

"Do you want to see any of them?"

"Well, one of them I all ready saw."

"I all ready scratched Hunter out of this equation. Considering how well things went on your first time out I've all ready chalked it up as to you seeing him again, no questions asked. I was more interested in the others, especially Angle, Test, Bischoff, and Jericho."

"Why those four?"

"Well, those four you have a past with. A history. Not to mention…chemistry."

Stephanie's eyes narrowed in confusion at that last remark, "Chemistry?"

"Well yeah," Shawn stretched over the other end, trying to work the weariness out of his body before continuing, "I mean, you and Jericho always fought but everyone always figured you two for a love/hate thing 'cause when you kissed, there was passion there. Bischoff basically falls into a category similar to Jericho's. Test, you almost _married_ him. And as for Angle, well that's a given."

"I wasn't aware you knew so much about my past liaisons."

"Word of mouth, pretty lady. In this business everyone knows everyone else's life inside and out."

"Tell me about it," Stephanie muttered darkly, her thoughts going directly to the flyers. Shawn too, knew exactly where her thoughts went and bit back a curse, saying, "Look, I didn't mean that as a crack. What happened to you with the pictures was bullshit. No one should have known about that unless you wanted them to."

"And now they all know…'cause of him," Stephanie breathed, feeling weak, "He's out there Shawn. He's out there and he could still get me. He could be watching me now for all I know. And it's even worse when I think of how he must have help, you know? 

"The flyers show up on the same day in two different places so he has to have someone else in on it with him. Someone who knew what he did to me and-and considered it okay. We're willing to help him torment me. I mean he must be powerful, somewhere high up to do what he did. He...he must be within the company."

"I'm sure your Dad and brother all ready thought of that."

"Of course they did," Stephanie sighed wearily, "That's why they're giving me this time off, I think. They don't want to tell me that, naturally. They're afraid I'll snap or freak out if they do. I can tell. Now when they get around me they tread oh so delicately. It's been driving me up a wall. Only you and Hunter treat me normal, as if nothing's happened. I like that. But even you these days have been…distant."

"And I apologized for it. Look, can we get back to the problem at hand?" Shawn asked, not wanting to think too deeply into why he had been avoiding Stephanie these past few days.

Stephanie consented, "Okay, so these guys have all asked me out and now I have to decided whether or not to answers their calls, much less go out with them. What do you think? What would you do if you were me?"

"If I was you? Hmm, also too filthy too describe."

A laugh answered him, "Come on," 

"Okay, okay, seriously? I'd probably go ahead and go out with all of them. It might be good for you to go out on your free time. Spend some time with people you normally don't. Besides, poor shmucks are probably suffering considering what's happened, they probably feel like they need to talk to you about it."

"Which is the last thing I want to do."

"Sure but that doesn't really matter to them. Heck, they probably even know it internally but the thing is, they're hurting. They're messed up. They need you to fix it. No matter how wrong or unfair it is, that's how it is. So you can either help them and maybe even help yourself in the process, or you can leave it alone and they'll probably keep hounding you. Or worse, show up unexpectedly to take you out, better to set them all up with their own separate times and dates so you can prepare and be ready to face each and every one of them."

"Even Heyman?"

"Why the hell not, you gonna suffer, might as well go the full nine yards."

"I don't think I'll suffer all _that_ much. A lot of those guys I really like," Stephanie assured him.

"Well, you get the picture."

"True. Hmm, go out with all of them, huh? It sort of is like I _am_ on that dating show."

"I'll be the host, you know," Shawn teased, "You can call me up after each one and tell me how it went. Who got the highest points."

Stephanie laughed, "Oh I don't know."

"Come on, if you're going to do this, you might as well have some fun with it. Besides, you know I'll keep bothering you and nitpicking at you until you tell me how each and every single one of those dates went. Especially Heyman's."

Stephanie sighed, "Well, all right, if you think it's a good idea."

"Of course it is. All my ideas are good." Shawn assured her.

Stephanie was quiet for a moment, wanting to listen to him speak more. His voice was so soothing. That husky southern timbre that resonated out of him. She wanted him to just talk and talk for hours. Even more, she wanted to see him. Hearing his voice made her realize how long it had been since she'd been in his presence. She missed it. Missed that feeling of closeness that he provided. She didn't want to call him on it though. He had all ready apologized more than once for being distant; she didn't want to seem too clingy, much less whiny.

After all, he had given her so much. What was wrong with him getting a little time for himself? Besides, he did have a life outside of her. He couldn't just sit around on her beck and call, now could he? She imagined she got a bit tiresome after a while. Still, she couldn't help but lean on him for support now and then. He was her hero. Her rock. He was steady and faithful and at her side when she needed him most.

And as her thoughts trailed over her attacker, she found she needed him now. She spoke quietly, her voice breaking slightly, "Shawn…could I…see you sometime? You know, soon?"

"You asking _me_ out now? Boy, you sure are going to have a lot of commitments to keep before all is said and done," Shawn replied. He had meant it as a light joke but it hadn't come out that way.

"No, it's just…I know Dad and Shane are going to get more in depth on their search. Especially now that my attacker has made this public display and seems to be more…present. I just, when I think of him out there, still thinking of me and so close I just…I'd just feel safer if I saw you again and spent some time with you. If-if that's okay."

Her voice was so quiet towards the end she was worried he hadn't heard her. But he had. Every word. And every single one had torn at him. His mouth was in a hard line but he said, "Sure. Of course. That'd be great. Nothing better than being with my pretty lady."

Stephanie let out a breath of relief, "Oh. Good. Okay then. Well, I've got a lot of calls to make now. Lots of dates to set. I'll call you after them and tell you how they went and then later maybe we can make our own plans to hang out."

"Sounds good," Shawn said and finished up their conversation. Once he hung up the phone he sat there in his room. It was dark out and with the television off, he could hear the crickets outside chirping, see the small strips of streetlights filter in through the blinds covering his windows. 

He sat there, the phone cradled in his hands and his face set in grim, hard lines. He had managed to keep their banter light for the most part but everything she had said had made him feel low. Real low. And the worst thing of it was that she didn't even know what she did to him, nor would he ever let her know.

After all, it wasn't her fault he felt the way he did. And how did he feel? He wanted to laugh at the bitterness of that question. How he felt? He was too scared to even answer, much less give it the thought and consideration it deserved. Funny how he could dish out good advice but not give any to himself.

When she had told him about all the men who'd asked her out he'd turned it into a joke even as he was seething inside. Seething because he wished it was so easy for him. He wished he could pick up the phone and ask her out. He could, of course, but it would be the way it always was. A friendship thing. And he wasn't sure he wanted that anymore. Hell, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

He rubbed at the back of his neck and felt as if some weight was pressing down on his shoulders. When she had talked about how she'd missed him he'd felt like shit. How could he have drawn away from her like that? Now she thought he was thinking like Shane and her father were. Thinking that if they spoke about the attack she'd freak out. The attack. Jesus, how could he have pulled away from her when all that was still going on? True, things had considerably cooled down but that didn't change the fact that that sick son of a bitch was out there. 

And that he was targeting Stephanie.

And worst of all, he had help.

And she had to be thinking about it. Every single minute of every single day. She looked strong and steady enough but deep down inside she had to be terrified. Even when she smiled and laughed he knew, underneath it all, she was wondering about him. It wouldn't do her any good if he started pulling away and caused her to have even more worries. She probably thought she was doing something wrong. Something that was causing him to be so distant.

If only she knew. He almost wanted to call her back and let her know. It wasn't her. It could never be her. It was all him. And Hunter. And the men who'd asked her out. God, why couldn't he just come to grips with how he felt? Why couldn't he stop being such a scared little chicken shit?

He sighed and laid back on his bed, thinking about all those men who, soon enough, would have the lucky chance to take Stephanie out. He could practically predict how every one of them would end. Then he thought of Hunter. He thought of Stephanie. He thought of them together and their date and how it'd went. He cursed aloud then and closed his eyes, wanting to fall into the dark abyss of sleep so he wouldn't have to think anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Bachelor

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 5: Bachelor

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I can't believe how many Hunter/Stephanie supporters there are! Not to mention Shawn/Steph fans too! *^-^* 

The next two parts are my take and response on various men people like to think of Stephanie romantically involved with. You can kind of tell which order I put them in as to who my favorites are. I hope you enjoy it!

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

"Are you ready for this?" she had said to him mere hours ago over the phone.

"Are you kidding? You've kept me in suspense for weeks! I'm dying to know what happened! Feed me!" Came his response on the other end. 

"All right, I'll be there in a bit, we'll talk about it then," she had promised and with that had said her good-byes and hung up, half way to her car as it was. She got behind the wheel and drove to his hotel room. She had imagined him bounding to the door when she knocked on it, imagined him pouncing upon her with a million questions as to what had happened, how each date had gone.

What she came across was like nothing she had imagined. She knocked on the door to receive no answer, then opened it to find him passed out his stomach on the bed, snoring quietly. Stephanie shook her head in amusement and crossed the dark room, sitting on the edge of his bed to nudge his shoulder gently, "Hey there, sleepy head, rise and shine."

"Mmm?" Shawn mumbled and rolled over. He fumbled for the lamp near his bed and clicked the light switch on. He then turned and opened his eyes. A sleepy glaze obscured his vision momentarily until he blinked it away, his eyes focusing on a very beautiful brunette sitting mere inches away from him. He sat up and stretched, yawning, "Oh jeez, I only meant to rest my eyes."

"And here I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls by now in suspense. Instead I come to find you sleeping like a baby," Stephanie teased with a raised eyebrow, playfully nudging his shoulder again, "Why is it every time I come across you lately you're a sleeping beauty?"

"Give me a break, willya? I've been in some matches lately, not to mention wondering about you has put a toll on me. I needed some good rest and now that we're this close to breaking the bubble, I guess my mind and body thought it was finally time," Shawn answered as he scratched the back of his head and sat up straighter. He looked Stephanie up and down, a lazy grin taking his face. 

It felt like ages since he'd last seen her. She looked amazing. Spectacular. Fabulous. Hell, there weren't enough words. She wasn't even trying to go for out-and-out glamorous. She wore a normal white shirt, an unzipped black hoodie and matching jogging pants, very laid back yet still enticing for some unknown reason. Then it hit him; she had worn a similar outfit that night, long ago, when she'd tried to seduce him.

His thoughts flashed to when she had straddled him that night, her nose brushing along his, lips so close and the sweet smell of her. He suddenly had to shift on the mattress, not wanting Stephanie to notice any possible, visible, changes in his body as he spoke up, his voice now husky, "How about you give me a minute to get decent and then we'll get down to business."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she blushed as she suddenly noted his state of undress. She had waltzed into the room and plopped herself down on the bed without much thought and now that Shawn was awake and the lights were on her mind began kicking into gear. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the sheets were tangled around the rest of him. God only knew what rested below and she rose to her feet, turning away to face the opposite direction, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt before," Shawn had meant it as a way of reassurance but it still didn't help. Sure, she had seen him without a shirt before, most of his matches were fought bare-chested but this wasn't a match and they were in his hotel room. Alone. Together.

Stephanie suddenly became very interested in the door across from her as Shawn dressed. Once he was done he tapped her shoulder and she turned to see him in his snug black 'HBK' shirt and jeans. He was running his hands through his hair as he pulled it back into a ponytail, "So…how did our bachelors do?"

She shook her head, "Nuh-uh, not yet. I want to take you some place."

Shawn looked at her in perplexed amusement, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Stephanie said softly, almost shyly, "Some place special."

------------------------------

Shawn exited Stephanie's car and rushed around to the driver's side to hold open her door for her, he helped her out and she chuckled, "Aren't we chivalrous?"

"A pretty lady like you should always have her doors opened for her," Shawn said with a sweet grin and then looked around, "So this is where you wanted to take me, huh?"

Stephanie merely nodded and looked around, rubbing her arms to try and keep warm. The night was cold but not so bad as it had been a week ago, when this area had been struck by a severe ice front. RAW had had their most recent show in North Carolina and were in the process of transferring up to New York for their next show. They had made a pit stop in Maryland on the way and Stephanie, who happened to have to get some work in D.C. done, had made sure to swing by Shawn. Now they stood on a small strip of beach next to one of the many bridges that crossed the gap between Maryland and Virginia.

The weather had frozen the sand and river to the point where Stephanie could actually walk about four feet out over the water. She even commented on how it was like a large ice cube, even kneeling down to tap at it idly. The sky was clear, so the moon and stars shone down brightly, putting on a breath-taking light show as they illuminated everything in sight. They caught and curved into every facet of the frozen river, detailing how the unprecedented weather and subsequential freeze had caught the body of water off guard, tiny waves caught and petrified into place. 

The sand too, was rock hard, not a single grain coming out of place. And they walked along the shoreline, until they were under the massive bridge. Stephanie put a hand to one of the enormous concrete supports and sighed, "I came here one time when I was out and about…you know, not long after the…night you found me. Anyway, I came here and relaxed and it was so peaceful. I'd sit under this bridge and listen to the cars go by overhead. It was especially fun if it was a diesel. They make this tremendous hollow sound that just…I don't know, I probably sound dumb, right?"

She looked at him with insecure blue eyes and he shook his head, "No, please, go on."

Under his encouragement, she continued, "The sounds the cars make going over head it's just so…unique. There's nothing like it. Anyway, I'd listen to it and look at the water and I'd just float away for hours. I used to need that. So badly. Now I don't need it as much but it's still nice sometimes to get away and come here and relax. I always wanted to-to take someone here and show it to them, you know? So maybe they'd get the same feeling I did but…like I said, silly and dumb, huh?"

Shawn walked over and patted her arm lightly, "Not silly at all. Thank you for sharing this with me."

She beamed at his words. So much so that Shawn literally felt his heart skip a beat. He stuck both his hands in his jean pockets, "So let's talk about these dates."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, an amused smirk on her face and Shawn scoffed, "Oh come on, you've kept me hanging on this long. You owe me. You know, you were _originally_ supposed to call me after each date and tell me how they went."

"I know, I know and I told you then what I'm going to tell you now, I thought it just made more sense to save it all up until we saw each other again. That way you got the entire story and didn't have to get it piece by piece. Now you'll know how each and every single one of them went," She said with a sigh and leaned back against the concrete support, crossing her arms.

"Well then, let's start, shall we? I'll list them and you tell me what happened."

She clapped her hands together, "Sounds good,"

"Okay, Test."

"Andrew was nice-sweet. He took me out for coffee. Basically he just wanted to check up and make sure I was fine. He spent most of his time gushing about Stacy. She makes him very happy and I told him that his being happy makes me happy. It also gave me a chance to apologize for everything that went wrong between us. We never did end on a positive note and I always felt as if it was unresolved. We managed to do so and that was that. I don't know if he and I will ever be on buddy-buddy terms but I can at least say now that there's no more bad blood between us."

"Sounds good," Shawn said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Bischoff?"

"Eric was on his best behavior and was actually sweet too if you can believe it. It was uncomfortable most of the time. We didn't even go out really. We met up at his office and just talked for a while. He wanted to know how I was handling things and let me know how his staff reacted to the flyers and how sorry he was. You know, the normal expected song and dance. Same thing I get from everyone else. 

"He felt this strong need to apologize for things he'd done in the past and I told him it was no big deal. It was like he was equating what he'd done as somehow being responsible for what happened to me, or thinking it was just as bad as what happened to me and I basically told him it was flat out ridiculous. Once he felt better we sort of fell back into our normal animosity so I have to say that went well too in a sort of screwed up way." 

"Heyman?"

"Don't even ask."

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say he has about as much subtly as a sledgehammer. My meeting with him lasted about fifteen minutes and in most of that time I had to restrain myself from slapping him. I've got the nail marks in my palms to prove how tight my fists were clenched. Man has no sense of tact whatsoever. I'd almost feel sorry for him if it wasn't the fact that he _should_ know better. He's not a stupid man, after all."

Shawn's grin grew into a smile, "Yeah, didn't think that one'd go off well. Now I'm down to the big three, I suppose. First up, Angle."

"Angle…" Stephanie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes in remembrance.

_*_

****

ANGLE

"Kurt…please, stop crying," Stephanie said with slight irritation. Now, normally, she would not be the kind to kick a man down. Especially when he showed his softer side. But since the moment she'd arrived at the restaurant Angle had been teary-eyed. He'd look at her and start making these hiccuping-sob sounds as he tried to restrain himself from crying hysterically. It was only sweet for so long.

Angle looked at her now, red faced, "I'm trying, I just…I mean when I got the flyer I was in shock but now seeing you and knowing what happened. What you went through, oh god, Steph…"

Stephanie sighed and rose from her seat, crossing over to give him a hug. She knelt down so she was face level with him and rubbed his back, "Shh, it's all over now, Kurt. It happened months ago."

Kurt shook his head, "That doesn't matter. That doesn't change what happened. What he did to you. And the fact he so blatantly advertised it. I mean, the hell you must be going through. I just... I feel so terrible. So inadequate, if only I had known sooner. If only I could have helped you, done something I mean…," He looked at her with true, sincere feelings in his light blue eyes, "I care about you so much, Stephanie. I mean, at one point in my life I…I-"

Angle's words dissolved into fervent, gut-wrenching sounds that had other people in the restaurant looking at them in wonder. Stephanie's blush grew worse at this public attention and she rubbed Angle's back harder, hoping to some how console him to the point where he'd stop crying so vehemently. She spoke tightly, "Kurt, it's okay. I'm fine. Please stop crying!"

"I can't!" he whined loudly, "Can't you see I can't! Don't you understand! Oh Stephanie, if only you knew…"

This last part was moaned as a sob stretched out of him, he looked at her with watery eyes, his voicing twisting raggedly, "If only I'd told you…all those months ago…back then…oh Stephanie…don't you get it? I should have told you…I was falling in love with you!"

Stephanie rocked back on her heels, shocked. Her mouth dropped open a few inches and her eyes widened. Angle noted this and frowned, "Don't look so surprised, Stephanie. I mean, I thought you knew. And besides, is it so horrible that I was so interested in you?"

"No, no it's not that. I just…" Stephanie ran a hand over her face and rose to her feet, then held out her hand, "Come on, Kurt. After all this crying and carrying on, I know you're not that hungry and I'm not either really. Let's…let's go on a walk."

The duo headed outside and picked up their conversation from there. Angle had finally managed to get a hold of himself, even though he sniffled now and then as he spoke, "It seems so long ago now. But sometimes I don't think I've ever gotten over it. Sometimes I still feel…I mean, when you came back to Smackdown I even thought about approaching you on it. Especially since you and Hunter didn't pan out. But there was never a time and now with what's happened…"

He shook his head and they found a nearby bench to sit down on. Stephanie was still too speechless by Kurt's outburst to say much, but this went unnoticed as Kurt had more than enough to say as he continued, "I mean, when I heard I was bombarded by emotions, you know? I mean hurt and anger and disbelief and such sadness. I can't even imagine what you've been feeling and going through. I mean, whoever did that to you…whoever is still doing these things is just…I'd love to break his face! I'd love to snap his spine and-" Angel's words had grown louder and harsher with his anger, as his hands balled into fists, then he relaxed. 

He leaned back and sucked in a big breath, "And all I keep thinking is…what if I'd told you then? What if, all those months ago, I'd snatched you from Hunter? Taken you far away. Breaking marriage vows and stealing wives is not something I condone or stand for but when it came to you, I didn't care. 

"You have no idea how many times I sat in my dressing room or we were out in a match and I just thought about how much I wanted to snatch you away from him. Steal you for myself and when you showed interest in me...I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. 

"But I never acted on it. I did what I thought was the right thing. 'Integrity'. It's one of my 'I's', you know? So I kept my hands to myself and I kept my mouth shut and you stayed with him. But after this, all I've been thinking is, is that if I had acted on it, if I had done something, how would things be different? I mean, if I had done that maybe this would have never happened to you. 

"Maybe you and I would be together and be happy or if he'd tried something I would have been there. If things had been different I could have protected you. And that eats away at me. 'Cause if that's true then…then I'm responsible for what happened. Just as responsible as this creep who touched you, who dared to try and destroy you. "

He looked at her and she felt guilty for her early irritation at his behavior as he reached out and brushed her cheek, whispering softly, "I should have been there, Steph. Even now, even after all that's happened, even though you and I never became anything I should have been there and I should have protected you. That should have never happened, Stephanie. Not to you."

Stephanie felt tears prick at her own eyes as she gave him a wavering smile, "But it did happen, Kurt. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that. I wish things had been different too, but if I think about that constantly, it would drive me crazy and it'll do that to you too, Kurt. Don't beat yourself up over this. For my sake. Don't feel responsible, either. You're nothing like the monster who attacked me and you never could be. You weren't the one who…forced yourself on me. You weren't the one who took advantage of my vulnerability.

"I know if you were there you would have done everything in your power to help but things just didn't work out that way. It's sad and it's horrible but it's true. But you know what? You can do it now. You ARE doing it now. I know you're here for me and you care for me and that's what I need right now, Kurt. I need you to be strong."

Kurt looked at her and for the first time since she'd seen him today, he smiled, "I'll be strong for you, Stephanie. I'll do whatever you need me to."

She smiled back and scooted closer to him, giving him a strong, warm hug. When they pulled away she cupped his cheek and dived in to give him a quick kiss, "You're a good man, Kurt. I would have been a lucky girl to run away with you."

"You still interested?" Kurt asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  


Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, Kurt but…"

"Ah, I know, no need to explain," Kurt said and ruffled her hair affectionately, "That was then and this is now. I've moved on and I know you have too. I bet you have men lined up down the block for that cute face of yours."

"Same goes for you," Stephanie laughed and nudged his chin. 

"Yeah well, I do like the ladies," Kurt said, stretching back to flex his muscles. Stephanie just shook her head and rolled her eyes in amusement. Kurt settled back and looked at her seriously, "You know…um…I've heard a rumor around the locker room I've been meaning to ask you about. I know it's none of my business but…"

"Just ask, Kurt, You know you want to or otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up." Stephanie sighed.

"Okay. Well. Um, I heard that night…it was Shawn Michaels who found you and-and took care of you. Is that true?"

Stephanie nodded, "Yes, Shawn found me."

"Mm. How did he-I mean, how did he take care of you? Treat you after it happened?"

She met him eye to eye as she said, "Like the utmost gentlemen. He was my hero, Kurt, If he hadn't been there…"

Kurt held up a hand, not needing to hear more and gave a sharp nod, "Good. I figured as much. He's a good man. And all I can say is, thank god for him. Thank god for Michaels. I'm glad someone was there, that someone helped you."

"He did help me," Stephanie had said reassuredly, then added under her breath, "He helped me more than he will ever know."

_*_

Stephanie finished telling Shawn the Angle story with her nudging his chin, not continuing into their conversation about Shawn himself. She felt strange telling him about that. Instead she shook her head and added, "When he told me that back then he had been falling in love with me…I felt so horrible. I didn't tell him the truth. I mean, back then I liked him well enough but I can't say I was falling in love with him. For me it was more about the passion and the excitement of an affair as terrible as that sounds. I lusted Angle when I was with Hunter, I never felt that romantically about him."

"Not even a little?"

A smirk took her face, "Maybe a little. But now I know we'd never work. Kurt's a doll and I could see him being a friend for life but he's just not quite my type. Or at least, not the type I want right now. I think I've out grown men like him. God, that sounds so conceited and awful."

Shawn shook his head now, "No, it's honest. Nothing wrong with that. Now, how about Jericho?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "Ready for another long story?"

"You bet."


	6. Chapter 6: Scenery

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 6: Scenery

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

****

Stephanie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, as she looked at Shawn thoughtfully. She had told him about all her dates and bachelors but had saved Jericho for last, finding his date to be the most significant and important. She wondered how he'd react to it as she started slowly. 

****

JERICHO

"So…Steph," Jericho drew out her name before continuing, "What do you want to do now?"  


They stood on the boardwalk on Myrtle Beach, Stephanie holding a bear Jericho had won her as well as a cone of cotton candy. He had chosen to meet her here as it was closest to where they had last shot RAW. The location was ironic enough in it's own right as Hunter had offered to take her to the same place tomorrow when they met for their second date. 

Stephanie had chosen to come here with Jericho as opposed to Hunter though because she had felt the boardwalk might be a nice distraction from anything Jericho drummed up. She didn't know why, but she expected nasty words from the 'King of the World'. Instead she had received a bizarre neutrality, as if he was placating her. It was nice enough but also unbearably frustrating. She wanted some kind of response from him. Something more than this mild mutual regard.

She picked at the ears of the bear before turning to look at him, saying softly, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Jericho's eyes narrowed, "Doing what?"

"Jericho…you keep dragging out my name before you say it. As if you want to say something else but have to restrain yourself. Put a leash on or something. What? You want to call me a whore? A trash-bag ho? A hardcore slut? A bottom-feeding-"

"JEE-zus, Steph, would ya shut up!" Jericho snapped, his face turning red, a vein tightening visibly in his jaw, "Don't say stuff like that, all right? I feel bad enough as it is without you reminding me of the shit I said to you in the past. What? You don't think it's run through my head all ready? That I haven't thought about it day in and day out since I got that goddamn flyer on my locker? Jesus!"

She had wanted an outburst from him but still, hearing it knocked her over a bit. Slowly her eyes went back to their normal size and she closed her gapping mouth, swallowing before shaking her head to ask dumbly, "What are you talking about?"

Jericho dragged a hand through his hair and sighed, looking out over the ocean before facing her. She looked undeniably beautiful with the tiny toy clutched one hand, pink cotton candy smudges on her lips. He almost wanted to reach out and rub it off with the pad of his thumb but resisted, knowing now was not the time, if ever.

He sighed and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck before continuing, "When I saw the flyer…I felt so awful. I was surprised I didn't cry or deck someone or-or something. Instead I just looked at it for what felt like forever. Christian had to nudge me a coupla times before I snapped out of it. I mean, Stephanie, Jesus, I kept thinking of all that shit I said to you in the past. The names I called you and I felt so horrible. I mean, you have to know I would never, ever, EVVVVVVEER, wish that on anyone. Not even on my worst enemy and especially not on you."

"I know that, Chris," Stephanie whispered.

"And the fact you didn't tell anyone. I mean, obviously I know why, but still what it must have been like. All those months of silence…"

Stephanie shrugged, her face blank, "Some people knew."

Jericho's eyes drilled into hers, "Then-then it's true? About Michaels?"

She felt one corner of her lips rise, "A lotta people know about that now, huh? Kurt had brought it up to me first but if you've heard it too then I guess it's only a matter of time before everyone…"

"Michaels, that son of a bitch," Jericho hissed and stepped towards one of the boardwalk railings, thumping his fists on it, "Jesus lovin' Christ!"

"What's the big deal?" Stephanie asked with a frown, "So Shawn found me? So what?"

"So what?" Jericho snapped, "So what! The man is just a friggin' saint, ain't he!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's your problem with Shawn?" Stephanie retorted back just as hotly, quick to defend Shawn.

"Oh nothing, nothing except that bastard gets all the goddamn glory in every little thing he does! Always getting the one up! I'm the better man! Me! I bet since he's the one who found you, you're all starry-eyed over him now! I bet you're all set to fall in love with-" Jericho didn't get out another word as Stephanie's hand flew out and slapped him, her eyes hot with tears.

"You don't know a DAMN thing about my relationship with Shawn!" Stephanie screeched and tossed the bear at him, throwing her cotton candy to the side as well as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "He is one of the most important people in my life! And I am NOT näive and I don't like being accused of such! 

"Okay, I'll admit, Shawn probably may have never become anything important in my life if it wasn't for that night but that's not the point! He was there for me, he helped me so yeah, I'm his friend! God forgive me for that! But I won't have you stand here and whine about you and your needs you self-centered…"

Stephanie didn't get out another word as Jericho's hands snatched out to grab her wrists, pulling her close to him. She struggled fervently as he shook her roughly, "Would you stop screaming and listen to me!"

But it was Jericho who stopped as he caught sight of her eyes. They were large and wide, a clear crystal blue and the emotion he saw there struck him to the core. Fear. She was terrified. He could feel her shake in his grip and suddenly he realized the huge mistake he had just made. He released her, his stomach rolling, "Oh god…I'm going to be sick."

He clutched a hand to his stomach and wavered over to the nearest trashcan, promptly bending over to vomit in it. He felt Stephanie's hand reach out and pull back his hair, stroke his back gently and when he rose erect to look in her eyes again there was such pain there her heart ached for him. She patted his cheek, "Wait here."

She dashed off for a few minutes and when she returned she had a large bottle of water and a pack of mint gum, she handed both to him, "Here. Wash your mouth out and then chew the gum. It'll make you feel better."

Jericho took the items from her, his eyes red-rimmed. He looked at her and his bottom lip quivered. After having suffered through Kurt crying she didn't think she could bear to have Jericho cry too so she tugged him close to give him a tight hug, "Come on, come on. Let's walk along the boardwalk and once you've relaxed and feel better we'll talk."

She led him down the boardwalk. He drank his water and chewed three sticks of gum and looked over at her now and then. When he finally spoke his voice was hoarse, "Oh god, Stephanie…I would never hurt you. I didn't mean to yell at you…grab you like that. Oh god, I'm no better than him am I?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No Chris, it's okay. You're just a passionate man. But I know you'd never hurt me. Never take advantage of me like he did."

She took hold of his wrist and stopped him; she led him to the railing of the boardwalk, resting her back against it before turning to face him. She cupped his face to reassure him but he shook his head. His eyes squeezed shut tightly and she could tell he was trying not to cry. One tear managed to escape and he wiped it away quickly. He took in a deep breath to try and calm himself but when he spoke his voice came out in a sob, "When I saw the look on your face…I realized what I had done…how-how you must have looked that night when that monster attacked you and I just…I felt so disgusted with myself, I just-I lost it."

"Shh, I know," Stephanie whispered and drew him into a hug, "It's okay. You're not the first to…to be upset. Angle was too when I saw him."

"Oh yeah?" Jericho muttered thickly as his arms wove around her, squeezing her body to his, "What'd he do?"

"Cried hysterically. In a public resturant, no less."

"Yeah but at least he didn't puke."

"He didn't eat three hot dogs, a funnel cake, and cotton candy before having to face what happened," Stephanie said, trying to reassure him. Still, Jericho shook his head, "I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to go all ape-shit crazy. I've just been stewing over what happened to you for so long and then Michaels…I'm just jealous. I wish it could have been me to save you."

"You're not the first to wish that either," Stephanie whispered and drew away, cupping his face in her hands again, "It was hard, Jericho, it was. And I won't lie. It would have been nice if you or Angle or Hunter had been there that night but...it just didn't happen. It was Shawn there and he did a good job, I assure you. Just because you weren't the one doesn't mean I think less of you and it certainly doesn't mean you should think less of yourself."

"I know, I know but…jeez, Stephanie, I keep thinking of all the horrible stuff I've said to you and…I know he-he raped you and sometimes that's worse than death but-but if he had _killed_ you and I'd never apologized or got the chance to see you one last time I think I would have gone crazy, you just don't understand," he drew her even closer, resting his forehead against hers as he whispered softly, "You just don't understand what you mean to me."

Stephanie looked at him with confused but gentle blue eyes, "And what do I mean?"

"Aw, Steph," Jericho sighed and leaned in, kissing her lips tenderly, he drew back and shook his head, "You mean more than you'll ever know."

When he noted the surprised look on her face, he shook his head, "Don't get too bent out of shape. I didn't give you a full-blown out Chris Jericho kiss that would have knocked your socks off. I could have but a) I didn't think I should force one on you all things considered and b) I did just finish ralphing two seconds ago."

"Th-that's not why I'm …Jericho, how-how do you feel? I mean how much-how much am I to you?"

Jericho sighed and blushed slightly as he fully released her. He took a quick jog down the boardwalk and found the bear she'd tossed at him earlier. He bent down and picked it up, then ran back to her, brushing it off, "Stephanie, this may come as a shock, but me and you? We have a lot in common. We compliment each other, you know? Despite all my jibes, I've always thought of you as a good woman. The kind of woman I'd like to have. 

"Hunter, Angle, Test-they were lucky. They had their chance. Me and you? Never enough time. A few moments here and there but really not enough. Given all the time and everything that's happened my…feelings for you have diminished some but, they'll never be dead. Shit, I mean…I had something of a grade-school crush on you."

Stephanie shook her head, gasping, "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"It's just," Stephanie tossed up her hands, a tiny smile on her face, "You're not the first to say something like that this week either. It's like…since everyone found out everyone's realized at some point in their life they were in love with me. I always innately knew it about some people but hearing it…it's just so mind blowing. Overwhelming really."

"Can you blame them? Stephanie…you could have died. And sure, everyone loved you deeply at some point. Still love you. How can they not? Even when you're bad you're…you're you. You're lovable. Annoying and screechy but lovable still the same. We're all just reeling because someone hurt you and we can't believe they would ever do that. 

"Ever dare to touch 'our' Stephanie. I can believe I wasn't the first to tell you something like that. I doubt I'll be the last. But now maybe you can see why we're all so fucked up. You're…you're one in a million, Stephanie McMahon. And to think about someone doing that to you just tears us apart. I know I for one am glad I have the lucky fortune to know you. And I also know, I'm lucky I didn't lose you."

He handed her the bear and she felt one tear escape as she drew him close once again and hugged him tightly, whispering in a hush, "Thank you."

_*_

"So he got the highest points, I'm guessing?" Shawn asked, noting the dreamy look on Stephanie's face. 

Hearing his voice she snapped out of it, shaking her head, "No. Despite what he said and did, Jericho didn't hit any higher or any lower than any of the others really. Okay, well, higher than Heyman naturally but…see, Jericho and I, we could be something. I could even see us as a couple but…I just think it'd rely too heavily on passion. Jericho was right, we do compliment each other but only because we're so alike. Too alike, I'd say. I think in the end we'd end up destroy each other. 

"Even if we truly loved each other I just think there'd be too many bones of contention. And Jericho, much like Angle, lands in that list of men I've outgrown. Men I've moved past. No, I need someone else. Someone more…I don't know. Different. Someone grounded. Someone who can spark my passion but also be balanced. It's like, if I could toss the men from my life into a blender, and pick out their best qualities, then I'd get the perfect man."

"I'll keep my eye out for that blender," Shawn chuckled. Stephanie beamed at the joke when suddenly a loud roar erupted overhead. She edged closer to Shawn, smacking his shoulder with an excited hand, "Oh! Oh, it's a diesel! Listen to it!"

The roar grew louder, like the howling wind in a hurricane and the air felt charged with energy. Stephanie grabbed Shawn's hand. He couldn't hear her but he watched her lips move, making out that she said, 'feel this' as she pressed his hand to one of the bridge's concrete supports. As the diesel thundered overhead, the support gently vibrated with power, similar to how blood pulsing through a vein felt. Shawn could feel it under the palm of his hand and grinned, amazed by it.

He turned to Stephanie, about to say something but froze. Her face was closer to his own than he realized and he found himself mere inches from her. She too, seemed to realize their sudden proximity as her smile faded, a more serious look taking its place. 

Suddenly Shawn realized her hand was on top of his, pressing it to the concrete. He could feel the cold texture of her skin and he swallowed thickly. Once the diesel was gone she drew it away, running the hand through her hair as they pulled apart and she let out a tiny, uncomfortable cough. Once she got over the awkward moment she smiled again, "There's another place around here I can show you. It's only a short walk away."

She turned and scampered off down the beach and Shawn walked slowly behind her, his whole being still heavy under the weight of their last close moment together. He took in a big swig of the cold night air, trying to get a hold of himself as he followed after her. 

They walked down the beach a ways until they reached a tree that was tipped over on its side. The tree was large and massive, its' long branches leaning out over the water, some tips even encased in the ice below. It had obviously been struck down by lightening or some other natural catastrophe, the end of the tree still partially attached to its' base. 

Stephanie turned to Shawn, a mischievous grin on her face, "I don't know if Shane told you...I mean, considering how much you two have been talking lately and whatever it is you talk about but, he and I used to be notorious tree climbers when we were kids. Mom used to have a fit. We'd come back bruised and dirty, sometimes with scrapped knees and she'd just lose it."

"Sounds familiar, I used to be quite the climber myself in my hay day. Same mother reaction to it to. She used to tell me I'd break my neck. You should have seen the look on her face when I told her what profession I was going into to," Shawn chuckled as he stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the tree.

Stephanie took a firm hold of the branches closest to her and hoisted herself up until she rested on top of the downed tree. She looked down at Shawn and held out a hand, "Well come on then, I want to show you something."

Shawn looked at her hand then at the tree, an eyebrow raised, "You're serious?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Why not?"

Shawn couldn't help but laugh as he took her hand and she helped him up. Once he was on top he looked at her with a peculiar expression, "I can't believe we're doing this. I'm too _old_ for this kind of thing."

"Psh-you're never too _old_ for anything. And coming from you, that statement is just ridiculous. Or have you forgotten that you recently went trough a couple of tables? Not to mention jumping off a ladder to deliver an elbow drop?" Stephanie asked dryly, a cocky look taking her face as she caught his abashed expression, adding in, "My thoughts exactly."

Stephanie slowly began to walk upwards toward the end of the tree, closer to where the branches grew more dense and began to bend over the water. Shawn followed behind her, remarking, "Okay, that may be true, but still, can't believe I'm doing this. Especially with you. I never pegged you as the outdoorsy type. You seem too…sophisticated."

"Oh please, I love to get my hands dirty. Like I said, I did it when I was a kid and I never outgrew it. Climbing trees, riding horses-I'm into all kinds of physical stuff you don't even have a clue about."

"I'd love to learn," Shawn added under his breath, a wicked grin taking his face. They edged closer and closer and as they did so the tree's trunk seemed to scale higher upward. Once they reached a good stopping point Stephanie sighed and pointed a finger out, "Look at it."

Shawn did. It was breath taking. From where they stood on the tree, they could see well out over the river, the strip of land across from them doted with the colorful lights of the towns and cities on the other shore. The sky above was even more widespread and glorious from this elevated viewpoint. Its' lights seemed to shine down on the frozen waters more brilliantly than ever before. The entire visual was more than romantically picturesque.

Stephanie stood before Shawn, her back to him as she looked out and titled her head back slightly, wallowing in the splendor before her, "Isn't it one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen?"

Shawn looked at Stephanie. He could see the moonlight dance across her skin, making her seem almost ethereal. The wind combed through her brown tresses, making the mane billow and blow around her. His fingers itched to reach out to capture a few of the strands, to be able to be the moonlight that bathed her so perfectly but instead he looked at her with hooded eyes and whispered, "Yes. It is."

She took in another full breath of air and he tried to control himself yet again. His thoughts lurking on Angle and Jericho as he commented idly, "So, you got a couple kisses on those dates."

Stephanie blushed, glad she wasn't facing him, "Yeah but…they weren't serious or anything. I was the one to kiss Angle and it was meant as a comforting gesture and Jericho, he got the drop on me but he didn't try to deepen it or anything. He said he wanted to but, I wouldn't have let him. I-I don't think I'm ready for that. At least, not from him anyway. I mean, I'm…kind of skittish when it comes to men touching me. Ever since…"

She trailed off and waved a hand. Shawn knew he should drop it, knew he should let her enjoy the scenery but he found he couldn't as he pressed, "What about Hunter? You didn't mention him and your second date. How did that go?"

"It was-"

He cut her off, "Do you think he's the one. I mean…that you're ready for?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, Steph," Shawn said, his voice coming out surprisingly tired, "I mean, do you think you could kiss him? Be involved with him again?"

"No. I don't," She looked over her shoulder at him for a moment, "I didn't kiss him on our second date. And it was a good date-a great date and I won't lie. I AM going to see him again. He asked and…and he's been so sweet to me lately."

Shawn let out a breath and Stephanie took it for irritation, she turned her head away, angrily muttering, "You know, it's _my_ life. I can see whoever I want. See, this is why I didn't bring Hunter up, much less tell you about our second date. I knew you'd just get upset again like you did the first time and I didn't want to drive you away so I figured-I mean I know you've been hanging out with my brother recently so you probably have his opinion of Hunter but, you guys just don't understand. You don't know Hunter when he's around me and you're not in our relationship. You can't understand what it's…"

"Shh," Shawn whispered, his breath close to her ear. Stephanie shivered, not realizing he had come so close to her as he whispered, "Let's not talk about that. Let's just…enjoy the scenery."

Stephanie nodded and grew silent again. content to look out over the water. They stood this way for a while in silence until a funny thought entered her head and she couldn't help but tease, "You should hold on to my hips and I can raise my arms and say 'I'm flying! I'm flying, Jack'! Just like in 'Titanic'."

"It would have to be 'I'm flying, Shawn'." Shawn corrected.

"Oh fine, get technical," Stephanie giggled and held out her arms like she was flying, "I'm the Queen of the World!"

"I bet Jericho would like to hear you say that."

"Oh shut up!" Stephanie laughed and was about to thrust back her elbow to lightly hit him when she felt his hands on her hips, holding on gently. She felt a heated shot shoot up her spine at his touch as he drew closer to her. His body heat radiated against her back and she tried not to shudder as he drew his mouth near her ear again, whispering, "So was it like this?"

"L-Like what?"

"In the movie."

"You never saw Titanic?"

"Nah, didn't much care for it. Not my kinda movie."

"Mmm, yeah, it-it was kind of like this."

"I like your outfit."

Stephanie frowned, confused now as she looked down at her ensemble. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black jogging pants with a matching hoodie, pretty basic to her and she told him so, even adding, "I look like I just rolled out of bed. I mean, I'm so underdressed that I probably shouldn't have even left the house. Much less let you see me like this but…"

"I like it," Shawn assured her, his voice throaty, "You wore something very similar to it that time I came to visit you at the family estate."

She was really lost now until it struck her. That night in her bedroom when she'd tried to seduce him in the red gym outfit. She felt her skin grow hot and she turned her head to one side. She could see him perfectly, their eyes locking as she whispered back, "I-I wasn't myself that night. When I look back I get so embarrassed…"

Shawn blinked and let out a breath, drawing away. She cold feel the loss of his body heat as the night air suddenly hit her, his proximity no longer close enough to enclose her in his warmth. He looked at her and tried to give her what he hoped was a friendly smile, "That's okay. I knew that night you weren't…quite yourself."

Stephanie turned to face him, her throat moving as she swallowed and said on a quiet breath, "I'm myself now."

Shawn looked at her with smoky eyes as she drew closer to him, bridging the gap he had put between them. She looked up into his eyes and he felt his breath catch as she rocked on her heels, getting up almost on tip toe, their faces closer. He could feel her breath on his skin as they stared each other down, searching each other's eyes for something, the moment tight with intensity.

Shawn took a step back and let out a shaky breath, his eyes looking away from hers, "We have to get going."

Stephanie frowned and lowered herself back onto her heels as she said in a hushed tone, "Yes, you're right. We'd better go."

------------------------------

Shawn was polite on the way home and even managed to get a few jokes now and then. He thanked her for telling him about her dates and showing him those amazing sights then sent her on her way. Once she was gone he leaned his back against his hotel room door and put his face in his hands.

Jesus, what had almost happened? What had he almost done? She'd been overlooking the river on that tree and he'd dove in, made her feel obligated to…or maybe she'd actually wanted…

Shawn let out a ragged sound of irritation and felt the urge to throw something. He had had to stand there and listen to every single date and it's details with a smile. He had asked her to tell him, of course. He had played the role of the friend with a sympathetic ear because that's what she wanted. That's what she needed. A friend. Not another…what would the word for guys like Jericho and Angle be? Especially in her eyes. 

She had said they weren't the ones and they probably weren't. But Hunter? Oh he could be the one. Hell, she hadn't even told Shawn what had happened between them. She hadn't wanted to. She had said she hadn't wanted to get him upset or angry. She figured he'd have the same reaction her brother Shane would. He'd get protective. Brotherly. Or maybe she thought he'd just be ticked because anything with Hunter made him ticked. Or maybe still, she had figured out the truth of how he felt.

And once again he questioned, how did he feel?

Shawn let out another groan as he clicked off the lights in his room and flung himself down on his bed. He knew how he felt. But he wasn't man enough to say it aloud, to even dare think it in his head. So he gave into his easiest form of escape. He fell asleep.

------------------------------

Shawn lay in bed, under the covers when the door to his hotel room opened soundlessly and closed the same. The bed dipped under someone's weight and Shawn felt it, slowly waking to life. Blinking into the darkness, "Hello?"

"Shawn," whispered a soft voice.

"Stephanie?" Shawn mumbled and blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. Sure enough it was Stephanie sitting over top of him looking down at him, her legs on either side of his hips as she straddled him and smiled, not saying a word. Shawn felt his senses fully awake at her arrival. He could smell her perfume, feel the delicious weight of her body above his.

His eyes were fully adjusted now as she leaned in closer to him, her hands running along his body, fingertips dancing along the bare skin of his arms and his chest. She towered over him and rolled her shoulders, shrugging of the black hoodie jacket. Shawn sat up in the bed slightly, his eyes widening, he was about to speak when she put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, no more talking," Stephanie whispered, tossing the jacket aside. She crossed her arms in front of herself, her fingers grabbing the edges of her white shirt and slowly drawing it up over her head. She wore nothing beneath and Shawn stopped breathing as she lowered her half-nude body over top of his, her movements sensual against him. Her lips hovered over his, the soft skin of her mouth bearly tracing his own-

------------------------------

Shawn bolted up right in bed, gasping. He ran a hand through his hair and felt the heavy weight between his legs. He groaned and fell back, slinging an arm over his eyes. It was getting worse. Now he couldn't even escape her in sleep, his one refuge.

He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. It took all that was in him not to relieve himself manually now. He didn't want to. Not now. Not like this. Instead he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He could see the phone out of the corner of his eye and he snatched it up, dialing the number swiftly, praying he'd be home.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"I need to see you."


	7. Chapter 7: Talk

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 7: Talk

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

"I'm think I'm in love with her." Shawn Michaels blurted.

Kevin Nash looked at his long time friend and raised an eyebrow. Shawn had called him up in the middle of the night/early morning to beg him to come down and meet him. Nash had said it would be a couple of days but eventually he would make it. Five days later after the call he found himself in Tennessee in some trashy bar stop called 'Pitt's', ordering a greasy bacon cheeseburger with fries and looking at a harried Heartbreak Kid.

Nash would've complained but this was the most interesting thing to have happened to him since his injury so he took it in stride. Besides, his friend needed him and he would do anything for Shawn. All he had to do was ask. Hence here he was, and not but five seconds past the getting seated and 'hellos' and 'how've ya beens' had Shawn tossed out his problem. So, eyebrow in place, he asked, "In love with who?"

"Stephanie."

Nash waited but when Shawn said no more he rolled a hand encouragingly, needing more before he could help, "Stephanie…"

"McMahon."

Nash sat there a few moments longer in happy, ignorant bliss until the words sank in. The name, its meaning and its bearer suddenly striking home. His eyes widened and his mouth actually dropped open. In all his life he never thought he'd be shocked senseless but apparently that time had now come. He found his voice, "Stephanie McMahon? As in the boss' daughter. As in Hunter's Stephanie as in…"

"Yes, Stephanie," Shawn snapped irritably. He reached out a hand to snatch up his beer and take a slug of it. Nash suddenly understood now why his otherwise ship-shape friend looked so lackluster. It was obvious sleep had been escaping him or that he had had too much of it as his hair looked unbrushed and sloppy, his chin having grown some hair.

Nash let out a breath and tried to collect himself, "Okay, hmm, Stephanie. All right-well, why don't you tell me why her."

Shawn frowned and looked down at the table, suddenly very quiet. Nash couldn't believe this. First Shawn shows up looking surprisingly tousled, then he drops the bombshell that he's in love with his boss' daughter and his ex-best friend's ex-wife, and now he's uncharacteristically shy? 

Nash couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh come on, man, it can't be all THAT bad. I mean, don't get me wrong this is deep but, I mean, you've always been able to talk to me right? That's why you must have called me in the first place. So, spill, why Steph?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Shawn asked wearily.

"How about the beginning. I hear the beginning is a good place to start a story from."

"I don't know if I can tell you. I mean, sure, I tell you everything but how Stephanie and I came to meet well…it's kind of personal. Kind of her business. I don't have her permission too-"

"Is this about how she was raped," Nash deadpanned.

Shawn's head snapped up and he looked at him, startled, "Who told you?"

"Big Show."

"Big Show?" Shawn repeated, running another hand through his mop of hair, "Big Show. Jesus. You think the big man would learn to keep his big mouth shut."

"Aw come on, man, don't be so hard on him. After all, from what I understand everyone in the company knows anyway."

Shawn's frown deepened, "You heard about the flyers?"

"That's why Show called. He was really…what's a good word? Freaked out by 'em. He wanted to talk to me about it since I've been described as comforting."

"You? Comforting? Good listener with great advice maybe but I don't see 'Big Daddy Cool' as the comforting type," Shawn said with a dry laugh. Nash rolled his eyes, "Don't start. Just tell me about you and Stephanie."

Shawn took in a breath and rubbed his eyes before slowly starting to unravel his relationship with Stephanie. He started from when he had found her down to when they had shared the moment at the beach. Nash had nodded his head, never interjecting with questions, instead saving them to ask later. Once Shawn was done Nash leaned back, his eyes wide, "Whoa."

"Yeah." Shawn muttered in response.

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"I mean…whoa," Nash repeated again, blinking a few times then letting his eyes relax back to their normal size. He scratched at his chest thoughtfully, then asked, "So you found her, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"That night after…"

"Yeah."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

Nash sucked in a breath then sat up, scratching the back of his head. He looked about and wondered where his waitress was, suddenly wanting his burger. At least then he'd have the food to distract him. Still, he tried to think of it all in an objective, analytical way, the same way he approached every problem he was presented with before speaking, "Okay, so you found her and helped her. You, in the past three months, have become something of her best friend. Shawn, she's a gorgeous girl. It's totally natural, if not expected that you would have feelings for her. Maybe even fall for her. And to top it off she was a damsel in distress you saved, what's not to love?"

"See! Those words you just used _exactly_ explain why this is such a big problem!"

"Which words?"

"'Damsel in distress', 'saved', everyone keeps focusing in on that, underlining it. When Stephanie looks at me there's this adoration in her eyes, she thinks I'm her hero. Hell, most people do, but I'm not! I don't see why no one can get that! I am NOT someone's hero! I'm just some luckless piece of shit that found her and did what I thought was right."

"Shawn, technically, that is the definition of a hero. Doing something for someone else, helping out, being there. Going out of your way. You could have just left her there or ran off and got someone else but you didn't. You stooped down, picked her up, wiped her off and put her back together. What do you want everyone to think? They admire you and your actions. I'm sorry bud, but you're a hero. Deal with it."

Shawn shook his head, "No, no, a hero would have been there before the trouble started, a hero would have saved her _before_ she was raped."

"Shawn, don't tell me you're falling into _that_. Look, from what you told me, Stephanie's all ready had to deal with that one from Hunter, Jericho, Angle-hell probably every guy who approaches her and she's said the same thing I'm gonna say now. There's nothing you can do about that now. You can't beat yourself up over the 'couldas' and 'wouldas'. Instead you need to look at what you did do. And what you did do was heroic, hence you being a hero, once again I say, deal with it,"

Shawn's eyes narrowed at Nash as he scowled darkly, "Okay, I get your point but I don't WANT that kind of responsibility. I can't handle it. Don't you see? She's going to look at me as if I can do no wrong. If I slip up just once it'll break her, destroy her image of me and I couldn't bear that. Especially considering how I'm starting to feel about her. And how I'm feeling, that's a whole other kettle of fish."

Nash opened his mouth to speak when his burger arrived. He was grateful for it as he picked it up and took out a big chunk, chewing noisily as he asked through a mouthful of food, "Fine. How 'bout you explain that one to me? That's the main problem right?"

"Psh, you bet it is," Shawn mumbled, fingering his unused napkin as he watched Nash chow down. Finally he found the strength to speak, "See, the thing is, normally, when I like a girl it's no big deal. I wine 'em, dine 'em, and…er…I guess it's kind of inappropriate right now to use the next term."

Nash swallowed a huge bite of burger and grinned, "Aw come on, Shawn, don't be like this with me. We've known each other too long for you to go off and be bashful now about saying a dirty little poem in front of me. Shit, that old saying of yours is small in comparison too"

"Okay, okay, 'wine 'em, dine 'em, 69 'em', happy?" Shawn repeated and couldn't help but chuckle, "Man, when Mysterio had that shirt of his made, I started busting up. Steph was the first to show me the design and she had no idea why I was laughing so hard. Didn't have the heart to tell her."

"Or the nerve?" Nash teased, to which Shawn frowned. Nash couldn't help but laugh at the quick return of his friend's somber mood. This whole thing must have truly torn him up if he could lose his sense of humor this fast. Nash tried to be serious but had a hard time hiding a smile as he urged Shawn to continue.

He did, "So anyway, with me, ladies come and go, no problem. But with Stephanie it's like…important. I've always been a confident person, good self-esteem but when it comes to her I'm afraid to mess up. I find myself watching myself, being on a leash because she's put me up on this pedestal and I desperately don't want to fall off. Don't want to lose this shine I have. 

"But on the other hand this…hero worship, is keeping me from ever approaching her on a more…intimate level. I told you about all those guys who asked her out. I was infuriated, green to the gills but I couldn't say a word or do anything because how would I even begin to start? 

"I'm her friend now, her _best_ friend, and more importantly, I'm the brotherly, hero figure who swooped in and helped her after the most traumatic event in her life. It just seems…I don't know, wrong of me to ask something of her. To even ask her out on a date seems…and what if I did and I lost her. I couldn't bear it. 

"She's such a big part of my life now. I mean, I find myself sitting home alone at nights and just thinking of her, wanting to be with her. But I don't call and don't go see her because I don't want to seem like a loser. Instead I lie and tell her I'm going out on dates or seeing Shane when really I'm just sitting around, sleeping most of the time, hell, she's even caught me asleep a lot of the time and it's-it's ridiculous. I don't know how I ended up like this so…so pathetic."

"Shawn, you're not pathetic….well, mostly," Nash added with a smile and then a burp. Shawn waved a hand in front of his nose as if the belch stank and Nash gave him the finger with a chuckle as he rubbed his stomach and then grabbed his drink. He took a few healthy sips, then another bite of his burger, then a drink again before continuing, "What you are is…I can't even believe I'm saying this, but what you are doing is being mature and thinking of others. I swear to God, I never thought I'd see the day you'd grow up but I guess it's come. 

"You care about Stephanie, you care about her so much that, shit, I believe you may well in fact be in love with her. Head over heels, walking on clouds and shit and I have to say that's-a precarious situation for you to be in considering the facts at hand. I can see now why you're so stressed out.

"But the thing is, you don't have to be. What you're doing Shawn is taking in too much. Putting a lot of pressure on your shoulders when you don't have to, it's why you feel so burned. First things first, you shouldn't have to watch yourself around Stephanie. 

"She's been around you three months now and, not wanting to lower yourself in her eyes or not, I can't see you fully restraining your personality from her. She obviously knows a good bit about you and still likes and accepts you. An A plus in my book if there ever was one. 

"She likes you, Shawn and that's that. And furthermore, you should be yourself around her all the time anyway. How can you ever have a completely honest relationship if you aren't? Not to mention maybe if you did some less than exemplary things you'd get off that pedestal you're talking of and feel less pressured to worry about staying up there and dealing with her 'hero worship'. In other words, let yourself fall and then see what happens. See if she'll catch you and still want to be around you.

"Which leads me to advice number two." 

Nash finished off his burger and licked his fingers clean then grabbed the ketchup and squirted it on his plate, dipping in a couple of his steak-cut French fries. He looked at Shawn then at the fries, then nudged his plate forward suggestively. Shawn consented and reached across, taking a few for himself, nibbling on them idly. Shawn frowned, "Man, these are greasy. How can you eat this stuff?"

"If you're hungry enough, you'll eat anything, 'sides, I like to eat local food whenever I can. Makes me feel….bohemian." Nash supplied.

"Oh yeah, a muscled Goliath over six feet is sure what I consider 'bohemian'."

"No, you consider me your babysitter. All of you have, every single member of the Kliq and DX comes to me with their problems. You want to talk about the brotherly type, you're looking at him."

"It bother you?"

"Nah, that's half the problem. You all know I eat it up." Nash muttered but once again was unable to hide a knowing smile.

Shawn sighed as he finished his fries, rubbing his fingers on his napkin, "So number two?"

"Hm? Oh, number two," Nash said, "Well, number two is obvious to anyone who isn't…well, me, since I'm so goddamn smarter than the rest of you all. Number two is that you're doing way too much speculating. You don't know what'll happen with you and Stephanie mainly because it's just that. You AND Stephanie. You know all about you and your thoughts and feelings but you don't know squat about hers. 

"And you can't make judgements or guesses 'cause ain't nothing better than the real thing when it comes to that. You want to know how she'd react and feel? You gotta ask her. Let Stephanie tell you, let her know. Stop hiding. I've always pegged you as the straightforward, no-holds barred type. 

"You got a question you don't hesitate to ask it, you don't hold off until tomorrow, but here with Stephanie you are. Once again proof of your growing up, being cautious. I applaud you for it but you're being too damn cautious here. Too damned protective, You're at a stalemate, this'll never get anywhere if you don't get out from behind the tree and confront her. At least with a little bit of this. 

"I'm not saying hit her with both guns blasting head on. Start off slow and get some answers, find out where she stands then move in for big game. You want her, Shawn, you gotta do the work. Me? I think you're underestimating her. 

"From what I've heard and seen, Stephanie McMahon is about the last person to keep her head in the sand like an ostrich. She sees things wrong with you, she's gonna voice it. She's not the type to just follow you around and want to be with you merely because you gave her a hand up and she feels she owes you. If that was true it would have passed by now. Saving face only goes so far. 

"No, my guess is she's going along the same lines as you. She goes to these other men because they offer and because it's not like you're doing a damn things to intervene and step in. I mean, Jesus, you're telling her you're seeing other girls, what do you want her to do?"

"I know, I know, I just don't know what to do, I keep thinking she should be free to be with someone else. Someone better."

"Oh, what, and that's Hunter?"

"Maybe."

"Oh please Shawn, don't say that. Don't be a fucking martyr. I don't see a McMahon-Helmsely round two. Things didn't work out the first time so I doubt they would a second."

"But her and Hunter have a history. They were good together."

"Operative word there 'were'. They were good together. Doesn't mean they would be again and you and her have history. Albeit a not all-together good one where as the beginnings of it are concerned but things have progressed. You're friends and more importantly, you could be more. Lord knows you want to be more and her, well, like I said, you need to ask her before you know. I've always pegged you as having courage, Shawn. Don't be a pussy on me now."

"I ought pop you one for that," Shawn muttered and ran a hand through his hair, sighing wearily as he watched him finish off his fries, "But I suppose you're right. Hell, everything you've said is right."

"Of course it is, told you I'm damn smarter than the rest of you. I'm the slyest damn fox you ever did see," Nash chuckled, pushing his now empty plate aside.

"You're also the biggest bragger," Shawn muttered and rubbed his eyes, "But speaking of Hunter, I've got three men who aren't going to be too happy with me having my eye on Steph. You've got Hunter of course but then you've also got Vince and Shane. What am I supposed to do about them?"

"As far as Hunter is concerned, fuck him. You get with her, I say the better man won, I'll never forget that man for betraying you. No one turns his back on the Kliq, I don't care if we are broken up or whatever, you just don't do it. We've all been friends too long to be pulling this kind of shit on each other, Hunter betrayed us and that's that so who gives a shit about him and how he feels.

"As for Vince, he'll get over it. Stephanie's shown him more than once he's got no control over her. She's a grown woman now, free to make her own choices so he'll just have to deal. Shane falls in the same category and considering what you told me about you two hanging out, strange enough as that was for me to hear, it seems to me you two are on good footing now. 

"What with you getting him a girlfriend, I don't imagine he'll mind looking the other way. 'Sides, from what you said, man himself all ready hinted at the idea of you and his sister and didn't seem to go ballistic. Not to mention he probably considers her in safe hands if she's with you, all things considered. And once again, may I reiterate, this is about you and her, no one else, picture clear?"

"Crystal," Shawn sighed, stretching in his seat, "Still, you're right…I've got to talk to her about this. I mean I have to. She's invading my dreams now. Did you know that? I can't even sleep anymore. The one thing I've had going for me lately is sleep."

"About that," Nash swallowed and wondered how to go about this delicately but found there was no good way to do it. Instead settling for subtle honesty, "When you found her you must have been…appropriately shocked."

Shawn hadn't expected this sudden turn in the conversation and frowned. He didn't like Nash's tone, nor the way things seemed to be steering as he leaned back in his seat, "That's a neat way of putting it. Scared shitless is a better term." 

"It must have also…maybe rattled you a little."

Shawn's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Nash wanted to go about this carefully but there was just no way, so he charged forward, "Well, it just seems to me, I mean from what you're telling me that-that since it happened you've been…um…sleeping a lot lately. I mean from what you've said every time she tries to get in touch with you you're conked out and I was just thinking…I mean, finding her would be a traumatic experience for anyone and maybe you're-you're not processing it as well as you think you are."

"What." Shawn muttered, his face suddenly dark.

"I just mean," Nash rubbed the back of his neck, "Shawn, maybe this whole thing didn't just hurt Stephanie. It might have hurt you too. It happened directly to her so yes, she is the number one priority. Her physical and mental health and state of well being. But at some point you have to stop and look the other way. I-I don't think you've given any thought or consideration to the strain and turmoil the incident put on you and your state of mind and well being and I think maybe you should-"

Shawn interrupted, his voice sharp with accusation as he pointed a finger at him, "You think I need therapy!"

Nash held up his hands, "Now Shawn, I didn't say that…"

"You didn't have to," Shawn hissed, eyes narrow slits as his cheeks actually darkened with embarrassment, "I don't need a fucking shrink, Kevin! I am perfectly fine with what happened. I handled it and it's over. Did it frighten me then? Maybe mess me up a little? Yeah, sure, of course it did but I don't have to sit here and have you tell me I have to go to some head doctor just because I've been getting some extra shut eye. There's nothing wrong with me. The only person anyone should worry about is Stephanie. She's the one who was put upon-hell, is still being put upon with that bastard and his little toadie still out there. Lurking about and planning god knows what, so don't you.."

"Look, look, I'm sorry, all right? Just forget it." Nash muttered, waving away the conversation. He hadn't changed his mind on the matter, much less his opinion but he decided now was not the time. Shawn was too touchy for it. Besides, better he deal with the Stephanie situation first and get that out of the way before turning to harder matters. Like his own personal problems.

Shawn's teeth were still set, his jaw working angrily but slowly the anger faded as Nash ordered them both some ice cream, even offering to pay. There was no way Shawn could turn down a free meal. Especially when it had sugar in it. Soon enough bygones were bygones and Shawn found himself laughing it up again with his friend, the two of them paling around like old times.

When it came time to go, Shawn looked at Nash with a grateful smile, "I have to thank you again, man. You really helped me clear some things up."

"What can I say? It's what I do. We'll have to do this again sometime real soon, maybe we could even try to get a hold of Scott and Waltman."

"Sounds good, man, you just give me a call," Shawn said and the two men shook hands and shared a brief hug, patting each other's shoulders roughly. As they pulled away Nash couldn't help but look at his friend with concern in his eyes, adding lightly, "Shawn, if…you know, you ever need to talk again, about anything. You know you can give me a buzz, right?"

"'Course I do," Shawn said, his smile fading at Nash's tone. It was obvious he was hitting once again upon his feelings about Shawn's 'condition'. His reaction to having found Stephanie. Shawn didn't want to discuss. Not ever again. 

Nash seemed to pick up on this, so he shot out his other note, "And Shawn, remember what I said. You and Stephanie could be something, you just got to work for it. She's a beautiful girl, Shawn. Don't let her pass you by."

Shawn grinned and gave a nod before turning away to walk to his car. As he trudged through the dark parking lot he heard thunder rumble overhead. He frowned, cursing under his breath, "Just fucking great. Rain. Just what I need."

Shawn's car was parked a considerable amount of feet away and he wasn't too keen on getting soaked. As he picked up his pace he found his thoughts turning to Nash's accusations despite his earlier determination not to give it any thought. Nash actually thought he needed therapy. Him! There was no way he was seeing some quack just because he'd been getting extra sleep. 

Sure, he had found Stephanie, and sure, it had shaken him but that wasn't grounds for a psyche evaluation. He was in his right mind, he was fine. It was Stephanie that everyone should be worried about. She was the number one priority and she had handled it like a pro despite the horrible circumstances. She still had a long way to go but he knew she'd make it, she was a survivor if there ever was one. And as for him, he'd always be at her side whether they became something or no.

The thunder rolled again and Shawn shuddered, thinking of Nash's 'suggestion' brought to mind that night. If he gave it serious thought he couldn't help but admit to himself, no matter how much it galled him, that he often thought of when he'd found her. Sometimes he'd have these flashbacks. 

Especially on nights like this when it was about to rain. And there were nights he'd wake up from nightmares, on the edge of a panic attack, remembering how she'd looked in that gutter. He had thought she was dead when he'd first found her. But he assured himself it was natural, just a remnant of the shock of that night. Eventually it would all go away. It was only a matter of time and patience.

He nodded to himself on that thought as the first drops of rain hit him. He turned his thoughts to Stephanie. Nash had said he should approach her. He was probably right, Nash usually was, but how to go about it? Shawn's lips pursed as he thought about this when he heard a sound behind him. He froze and turned to see nothing. He could have sworn he'd heard someone's sneaker squeaking behind him. Yet he saw nothing. He shrugged it off and started walking again. He was a few feet from his car, keys in hand when he heard the sound again. He turned and once again saw nothing.

"Someone out there?" he asked into the darkness. Lightning cracked over head, blazing the dark sky with a flashing streak of white. Shawn could see well enough in that split moment of light to see no one was around and once the area was plunged into darkness again his only answer was the rumble of thunder overhead.

He waited a few moments before walking again. He was standing next to his car, finding the key for the lock when suddenly a strong blow struck him along the back of the head. Stars exploded before his eyes and he collapsed to the ground, bleeding as everything began to fade to black. His assailant stood over him, bloody crowbar in hand. There was a swift crunching sound and then a crumpled up ball of paper was tossed upon Shawn's unconscious form. There was a soft chuckle and then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Suffer

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 8: Suffer

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

"Let me see him!"

"Ms. McMahon, he's in the ER, visitors are strictly forbidden from-"

"I have to see him! LET ME SEE HIM NOW!" she roared, continuing to charge forward through the hospital hallways, pushing doctors and patients aside. Papers and objects flew in her wake as she tore a path straight to the ER. The young intern followed behind her, pleading futilely.

"Ms. McMahon! Please," he stepped in front of her, holding his arms out, "Control yourself!"

Stephanie roared and shoved him aside, causing him to forcefully crash into a brick wall. Several security guards jumped up to restrain her once she reached the front desk of the Emergency Room. Vince, Hunter, and Shane, who all trailed behind her, quickly rushed forward to hold off the guards. Heated words and physical measures being tossed about between both parties.

Stephanie thundered past it all, not seeing it, looking past it as she continued forward. She reached the first emergency room and looked through its clear, plastic window. She looked inside and released a blood-curdling scream. A few moments later Hunter and Shane appeared. Hunter took hold of a screaming Stephanie and pressed her into his chest, trying to stifle her cries. Shane just looked into the room wide-eyed, his voice coming out on a tight breath, "Oh god,"

Inside the ER, several doctors, all suited up and ready for operation, hovered over a bloody Shawn Michaels. Tools and instruments were handed back and forth, machines whirring and beeping frantically in some ancient rhythm as they worked. One of the doctors looked up and saw the three spectators standing out front. His eyes narrowed and he cursed. He spoke to the others, then exited the room for a few moments, tossing off his bloody gloves. He emerged a few moments later, looking furious, "What are you people doing here!"

"Doctor, we can explain…" Shane started when Vince McMahon appeared, his face stern and set as he stood up tall, "Doctor, I'm Vince McMahon-"

"I don't give a shit who you are! You people are NOT supposed to be back here! Where's security?" the Doctor asked, looking around furiously.

Vince grabbed the lapels of the doctor's jacket and shook him, face red, "I said, I'm _Vince-fucking-McMahon_! I make more money than you'll make in a lifetime! No security is coming, no cops are coming. I don't care if our being here breaks hospital codes, I don't care if it's illegal. Those people over there," He jabbed a quick finger at the others, "are with me and if I have to I'll buy you, this hospital, and every other fuck under this building, to keep them right where they are. Or worse, I'll sue you for all you've got without blinking an eye. Now shut up, get your ass back in there and work on that man before I rip your fucking throat out!"

Vince shoved the doctor aside roughly, causing the man to fall over. He crawled away, horrified. Vince turned to his children and nodded reassuringly. He straightened his clothes and smoothed a hand through his hair when the chief of security, several more guards, and other important looking types entered. Vince groaned in exasperation and walked over to them, ready to prove his point yet again that no one threatens a McMahon.

Shane merely rested an arm against the glass of the ER, looking inside with sad eyes. Hunter continued to squeeze a hysterical Stephanie to him. She kept crying and moaning, her knees beginning to cave. Hunter told Shane swiftly that he was going to take his sister some place to sit down and Shane muttered back an affirmative. Once they were outside the ER, Stephanie collapsed into a chair, her agony unbearable as she fell against Hunter's chest, inconsolable.

"D-d-d-did you s-s-see all th-the t-t-tubes? St-ick-icking out of h-him?" She sobbed, her whole body shaking.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Stephanie. Stephanie, you need to calm down, baby, or you'll make yourself sick."

"Oh god, oh god, " she mumbled over and over like a mantra, rocking back and forth in his arms. Hunter kept murmuring reassurances and running a hand along her back soothingly.

Eventually Shane appeared, looking completely worn. He looked down at his crying sister and closed his eyes tightly, cringing as he squeezed the bridge of his nose before speaking, "Hunter, my father has taken care of the security issue. Enough money insures we won't get sued for the…disturbance and outburst but…we haven't gotten an exact update on Shawn yet. His condition right now is…from what I gather, critical."

"I got that," Hunter grumbled darkly, giving Stephanie another reassuring squeeze.

"Dad's going to get more information for us here in a second but…things don't look good."

"Jesus Christ, Shane, would you shut up?" Hunter hissed, "Look at your sister! She doesn't need to hear that kind of shit, okay?"

"N-N-no. It's o-okay. I wa-want to know," she gasped, looking up with bleary, watery eyes.

Shane knelt down and cupped her face in his hands, "Don't worry, baby sis. It's going to be fine. I promise."

Stephanie tried to give him a smile but failed miserably, instead she reached out and drew him into a small hug, her voice tiny in his ear, "Oh Shane-O, don't make promises you can't keep."

"Stephanie?"

Hunter, Shane, and Stephanie turned their head simultaneously to the unexpected voice across from them. They looked up to see a ragged Kevin Nash. None of them were surprised to see him, as it was Nash who had called them all to tell them about the situation in the first place. His hair was a tangled mess and his clothes were covered in blood. His eyes looked empty and hollow as he spoke again; "I thought that was you. How ya doing?"

Stephanie pulled away from Shane and Hunter, rising to her feet to walk over to Nash, she looked up at him, her fingers lacing and unlacing anxiously, "Not so good. You?"

"The same," Nash said, his voice dry and hoarse.

Shane walked over, one hand in his pocket, the other held out invitingly, "Nash."

Nash took the extended hand in a brisk shake, "Shane."

Once the shake was over Shane's free hand ducked into his pants' pocket to match it's twin and he rocked on his heels, eyeing the blood on Nash's clothes curiously. Eventually he spoke, "So…I'm guessing you found him."

"We were out, getting a bite to eat. I forgot to tell him something and hoped that maybe he hadn't left yet. Ran off in the direction he was going and-and found him. Called the ambulance right away."

Shane clucked his tongue, "Bad?"

Nash pulled at his shirt with one hand, eyes narrowed, "What do you think?"

Shane held up both hands, "Whoa, sorry, easy big fella. I didn't mean to…I'm just…reeling. Handling it in a different way, you know? I mean I just asked cause since you found him, I mean maybe you-you know why this happened and maybe since you found him you could say from first hand how bad it all is."

Nash ignored Shane's questions, instead looking at Stephanie. She was wearing a sparkling evening gown, her hair pulled back, "You look nice, Steph."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down.

"Real fancy."

"I-I was out to dinner with Hunter when you called my cell phone. That's why he came with me."

Nash looked over Stephanie's head to see Hunter sitting behind them. Hunter had been watching him the whole time with stern, quiet eyes. Nash returned the same predatory gaze, remarking briskly, "I figured as much. Otherwise he wouldn't have much reason to be here."

Hunter didn't have time to rise to Nash's bait when Vince walked over. He held out a hand to Nash, "Kevin, good to see you."

Nash shook his hand, "You too, sir. You and I have…a lot to discuss."

"That we do, if you'd just follow me," Vince held out another hand and Nash walked forward, Vince behind him. A few short steps behind their heels was Shane, not wanting to be left out. Soon the trio were outside, Vince noted Shane and frowned, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not stupid Dad, I know you guys are out here to talk business and I want in. I want to know what's going on. I refuse to be kept in the dark about this," Shane said tightly. Vince looked at Nash speculatively but Nash merely shrugged, caring less. Vince nodded his consent and Shane's posture loosened slightly. It always made him nervous to confront his father. 

Nash looked at both men and sighed, his voice thick as he looked down, "When I found Shawn…he was crumpled up next to his car and there was…blood just..pouring out of his head. It was even on the car and I thought-Jesus, I thought he was dead but I found a pulse and I picked up my phone and most of it's a blur but…before the paramedics and all of that mess came through I found something. Something I think you two need to see."

Nash pulled out a crushed up bloody ball of paper. He slowly uncurled it and looked at it, his frown growing deeper before handing it to Vince. Shane looked over his father's shoulder as they inspected the paper before them. It was a full-sized blown up high school yearbook photo of Stephanie McMahon. Written on it in sloppy red ink were the words 'Remember'.

"Flip it over," Nash muttered.

Vince did so and he and Shane found carefully typed words reading, 'Because of you, everyone will suffer'. Vince cursed colorfully and crumpled up the sheet again, "Where did you find this?"

"Whoever attacked Shawn just tossed that on him, obviously he wanted it to be found."

"You think it's a 'he'." Shane asked.

Nash looked at him with narrowed eyes, snarling, "I'd say so, shithead! This is just a wee bit incidental, don't you think?"

"Dammit," Vince hissed, rubbing his temples, "Stephanie's...attacker just won't quit. First the damn flyers now this. What game is he playing at?"

"Who the fuck knows and who the fuck cares! He almost KILLED my best FUCKING friend!" Nash shouted, jabbing a finger into Vince's chest roughly, "I want that son of a bitch found and I want him NOW!"

"You don't think we ALL want that!" Shane shot back hotly, "We wanted this fuck long before this but that chickenshit is slipperier than a fucking fish! We don't know what to do about…"

"Shut up, Shane, " Vince interjected swiftly, "This may be what we were waiting for. His attacking Shawn may give us an opening for finding him. This may finally be the slip-up we've needed."

"And what if it isn't," Nash scoffed, "What if the fuck gets away with it! What if he does worse! I mean Shawn isn't-isn't dead so far but who knows what this has done to him! Man split his goddamn head open like a ripe fruit!"

"Kevin, getting hysterical won't-"

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do!" Nash snapped, his eyes actually becoming glazed with unshed tears, "I love that man! He's like a brother to me and now here I am covered in his blood! I was always the one to protect him and be there for him and now he's in there fighting for his life and there's not a goddamn thing I can do about! I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while he may be dying! I have to do something or-"

"We can do something, Kevin, we can take this photo to the police involved in Stephanie's case and we can-"

"What's going on?"

All three men's heads turned and saw Stephanie standing there, Hunter not far behind. They all clamed up. Stephanie spoke again, her voice more sure this time, "I said, what's going on?"

Vince found his voice first, "Stephanie, it's nothing important-"

Stephanie pointed at the photo, "What's that?"

Vince frowned and clutched it to him tighter, "It's nothing."

Stephanie marched over, hand outstretched, "Let me see it,"

"Stephanie-"

"NOW!" Stephanie snapped, her voice surprisingly loud.

Vince looked at the two men before him and sighed resignedly, handing out the paper ball to her. She unwrapped it and looked at the picture of herself. Her body reared up tightly, her eyes growing misty as she flipped it over and read the back. She looked up from it at the men before her. She couldn't stop her lips from trembling as her cheeks grew red and one tear escaped her eye as she gasped, "So this is my fault."

They all opened their mouths to speak but Stephanie began shaking her head rapidly, crumpling up the photo again, "No, no, don't. Don't say it. Don't say a thing. I know. I know. He's back. He hasn't stopped. He's never going to stop. Not until he's…destroyed everything. Because of me," she tried to hold back her sobs and the result was her voice coming out in choked breaths, "Because of me everyone will suffer."

Hunter came up behind her and gently took her into her arms, prying the picture from her hands. He looked at it and the rage was plainly written across his face as she burrowed deeper into his chest, still trying to hold off her sobs. Hunter held out the photo and Vince took it back. Hunter sighed and wrapped his arms around Stephanie. Running a hand along her hair, asking even though he knew the answer, "Where did you find it?"

Nash sighed, "I found it on Shawn."

Stephanie broke then, her sobs uncontrollable. She began to speak and at first her words were intangible but it was easy to pick it out when she said, "Oh Shawn, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  


"Shh, no it's not, princess, shh, shh, he would never blame you for this and this is not your fault. It's no one's fault. Now come on, let's go sit back down. Maybe there's some news on Shawn's condition waiting for us." Hunter consoled her, caring her away.

Vince cursed and Shane let out a breath, "Well she would have had to know eventually."

"Why do you say that?" Nash muttered, looking downwards.

"The picture, whoever is doing this I mean, he obviously wanted us to find that. Moreover, he wanted Steph to find it, see it. He wants her to remember something. He knows her." Shane said, his voice detached.

"Yeah," was all Nash could say.

Vince took in a big breath of air, "I'm going to get in touch with the men on Stephanie's case. Let them know about this new piece of information. Until then Shane, I want you to stay here with Stephanie and Hunter. I took care of the hospital staff and doctors. They'll be entirely helpful and cooperative. No one will give you all any trouble. I want updates on Shawn's condition as soon as there are any. He's under my money now and I want him getting the best care possible. They understand that here but just in case there are any questions you give them the answers, got it?"

"Yes sir," Shane said.

Vince clamped a hand on his son's shoulder, "I trust you."

Shane patted the hand soothingly, "I know, sir."

Vince looked at him a moment then gave him a strong hug, "I love you, son."

Shane hugged him back, his voice a bit shaky, "I love you too, Dad."

Vince sighed and drew away then turned to Nash, shaking his hand again, "I thank you for your help, Kevin. Appreciate it too. Please stay with the others. If you need a place for the night turn to Shane. He'll get you money for a hotel nearby."

"Thank you, sir," Nash said.

"Good, good, okay then. I will see you all later." Vince turned on his heels and walked off.

Shane took in a big breath of his own, turning to Nash, "Look man-"

"Don't have to say you're sorry kid. This whole things got us all worked up. Come on, let's head inside and check on Shawn."

"Sounds good," Shane said and the duo headed back inside the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 9: Confessions

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

Author's notes: I wasn't originally going to write this chapter but as I got more and more reviews from people I felt it was necessary. Don't get me wrong, I'm about the biggest Shawn Michaels fan on the planet but I gotta admit, I like Hunter. 

I like him enough in this series to write this snippet that focuses on him alone, so I hope you all enjoy it. It sure was fun for me to write too but I have to admit, I can't believe what an angst piece this has become. Nor can I believe how spicy this romantic triangle thing is, can you? Let me know! ;) 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Stephanie was fast asleep. Her head lay on her right arm, which rested on Shawn's hospital bed. Her left arm hung limply at her side, a magazine bearly held between her fingertips. Her mouth was a little open as she slept and Hunter stood over her, watching with silent amusement, a grin taking his handsome face.

He looked up at Shawn and let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Shawn in a hospital bed and each time he had he always wished the same thing: that this would be the last. Hunter could still remember what the Doctor had said to all of them after Shawn's surgery.

"From what I can deduce, the blow was delivered by a crowbar. The marks to the skull suggest this. The impact to his head was very serious, whoever delivered it meant business and yet, ironically enough, hit with the intention of NOT killing him instantly. 

"By the way he was struck and in the fashion I would almost dare to say that whoever did do it knows quite a bit about human physiology, someone who, I think, may even be in a occupation not unlike my own. In other words, he knew where to hit and how hard to hit." The Doctor said wearily, removing his glasses to polish them on his lab coat before continuing.

"Now, naturally, in time he would have died without medical attention so I deduce that the perpetrator wanted Mr. Michaels to live long enough to die slowly whether due to blood loss or some other issue. Fortunately, Mr. Nash found him and we were able to get to him in time. While he suffered severe head trauma, there appears to be no physical brain damage but it's impossible to tell what kind of damage was done mentally, we won't know that until he wakes up."

Vince was the first to speak, "When will that be?"

The Doctor swallowed, "That's the bad news. There were some…complications during surgery. He started to seize up and…he had difficulty breathing and he," the Doctor took in another big breath, "he…slipped into a coma."

Stephanie practically melted at the words, thankful to have Hunter to rest on. Shane's hands clenched into fists and both Nash and Vince cursed colorfully as the Doctor finished up, "We've put him in his own room and you are welcome to visit him but…I can't guarantee when he will wake up. If ever."

It had been two weeks since they had first heard that news and ever since then things had just gone from bad to worse. When Nash had found Shawn he hadn't been thinking straight so when the police arrived along with the ambulance that night the crime scene had all ready been pretty contaminated, most of the possibly useful evidence lost. The rain, of course, hadn't helped this matter nor had Nash's taking the picture of Stephanie and handing it around. When they checked it for fingerprints they came up with Nash, Shane, Vince, Stephanie and Hunter's not one lick of the assailants.

Nash had beaten himself up over it for days. He had always prided himself on being so smart that he couldn't believe he had done something so stupid. Tampering with the evidence, disturbing the crime scene. He started to feel as responsible as the person who had busted open Shawn's head. It had taken quite some time before Stephanie had managed to assure him it was not his fault and not to beat himself up over it. The attacker was smart; smart enough to not leave his fingerprints in the first place so all together, Nash didn't damage anything because there was nothing _to_ damage.

There were paint scrapings from the crowbar found in Shawn's hair but there were no other useful particles on his person or clothing that came from the attacker. No loose hair follicle or some other particle to help in the search. So once again, the police were lost on who was committing these attacks. Their only solid lead the red ink on the front of the photo. They all ready had a handwriting analyst pouring over it but still, things were too up in the air.

And of course there was Shawn himself, who every one visited daily. There had been no movement, no activity and things looked grimmer with each passing day. The whole thing was wearing heavily on Stephanie. Vince had had Shane take over as General Manager of Smackdown until she got over the situation and he had also advised Bischoff to give Hunter time off so he could be at her side. Shane had been less than thrilled at that move but Vince had chosen to make it.

"She needs someone there and as much as I'd like it to be you, Shane, it can't be. I can't run Smackdown right now; I'm too busy with other affairs including Stephanie's case. I need you to be there for me. And as much as I despise Hunter, he's the only one I can think of who would be good at her side at the moment. He was her husband once, he knows how to handle her when she's upset. Not to mention her attacker is still out there, I'd feel better knowing she has some…muscled protection at her side."

"But don't you realize what might come of this, Dad," Shane had hissed, "Don't you think that this could cause them to reconnect?"

Vince shook his head, "No, son. I don't. Have you seen Stephanie lately? Love is about the last thing on her mind right now. All she has at the moment is grief. Grief and guilt."

Hunter had actually overheard that conversation. Vince had given it to Shane not too far away from him and Stephanie. He had been relieved to hear he was going to be allowed at Stephanie's side but Vince's words had given him pause. He had to tread carefully around Stephanie now, considering all that had happened. Not to mention Nash had been floating around too, staring at him with narrowed, accusing eyes.

He couldn't say he blamed them, any of them. He had grown quite a reputation for being a jerk. It was what he had wanted. After he and Stephanie had ended their marriage he had just wanted to be left alone. But then Shawn had asked him at Vengeance to go back to RAW and he had, because he'd missed Shawn, missed those old times of freedom and independence. 

But once he began to think about it, really think about it, he had flashed back to when Shawn had left, how much it had hurt him and he refused to feel that pain and betrayal again. So he turned on him, fought him, hated him. He refused to be in his shadow again, refused to be his right arm. And at the time he had thought it a good idea. He'd joined up with Flair and went around severing all the ties he could, wanting to become the most hated man in the industry. And all so he'd be left alone. So he'd never be hurt again.

And now look where he was.

Alone.

Just like he'd thought he'd wanted.

Flair had called with condolences but Hunter could tell he could really care less. He looked at Shawn and Stephanie and felt like the biggest fool in the world. He should have never pushed them away, should have never let himself become what he was now. He had done Shawn wrong, he knew that now and he refused to do it to Stephanie too. He just couldn't. He wouldn't lose her again. Not after all that had happened. Hell, losing her in the first place was what had driven him crazy to begin with. Or had it been Shawn's leaving first that had started it?

As he looked at his ex-wife and ex-best friend in the hospital room together he suddenly realized what he had lost. How ironic then, that they had found each other. That the two most important people in his life had become…something. He knew he should be furious about it but instead he just felt that it was justified. Justified due to his behavior. Justified because after all the crap he'd pulled, he probably deserved it. Didn't mean it didn't sting though.

He let out a sigh and walked over to Stephanie, he was about to touch her but then looked at Shawn and didn't know what to do. He found himself pulling away from Stephanie and walking over to the other side of the bed, over to Shawn. He raised up a tentative hand and placed it on his old friend's head. It rested there motionless for a few moments, then moved gradually, his thumb stroking at his forehead. He leaned in close, whispering softly, "Hey there, Shawn, it's me, Hunt."

There was, of course, no answer, and Hunter's voice sounded strange to his own ears as he spoke, "Listen buddy, I want you to know now…even though you can't hear me, that I'm sorry."

Hunter laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I know you don't buy it. But I am. And yeah, I know you think it's probably fucking hilarious that I would only tell you when you can't hear me but, you know, that's me. I…don't like to apologize. When I do I feel like-like I'm lowering myself. But shit Shawn, you did so much for me and I never got the chance to-to thank you. You did so much, you were always my friend even though I always have these walls up and-"

Hunter licked his lips, wondering how to go on, "I was always jealous. You had such charisma, such talent and I always felt like I'd be under you. That I'd never be out of your shadow but then…then there were lots of times when you let me come out of that shadow. You pushed me forward and I guess I never appreciated that. 

"Like, remember when you let me win the European Championship from you? Sure you _let me_ win but I know the reason you did is because you wanted me to have the belt and get the spotlight, even if I was pulling the whole theatrically fake crying it did mean a lot to me, that you did that."

He ran his hand down Shawn's face and to his arm, patting it lightly as an amused smirk took him, "You really need to wake up soon, you ass. So I can tell you some of this stuff in person."

Once again, the only answer was the beeping and humming of the machines. Hunter's moment of mirth was lifted as a bleak look took his face, "I know when you're awake I may not be able to tell you all this, but if you woke up, I'd sure as hell try. And lord knows you need to wake up for Steph. She's...she's going crazy without you. Totally lost like…"

Hunter ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know all that's gone on between you two but, you know, I love her. I do. I don't know if I ever stopped but I do and I think she loves me too but-but not the way she used to. Us going out has been good, like old times and I want her, I really do but I think…I think she wants someone else. I think you know who that is and I think I should hate you even more for it. I should want to _kill_ you for it."

The last part came out in a snarl and he fumed for a moment, hands clenched in fists but it faded, "But I don't. I can't. Because I'm the one who messed up. I'm the one who hurt her. The one who lost her and I have no one to blame for it but myself. And you're a good guy now. You'd be good for her and there's no one more I'd trust to…look, I can't talk about this shit now, okay? You're not awake to hear it and I want you to be when I tell you. I need to talk to Stephanie first anyway. I just wanted to tell you now in case…"

Hunter trailed off as he looked at Shawn. He lay there, his golden brown hair all laid out, his eyes closed, long eyelashes spread out on his cheeks like little fans. A tube was protruding from his mouth and was hooked to some machine and several wires came out of his arms to other machines. His normally tanned skin looked deathly pale. And Hunter suddenly imagined what it would be like never to see this man's bluegreen eyes again. To never hear that husky Texas accent. To not hear that arrogant laugh, not see that sexy, all knowing smirk and self-confident hip wiggling.

His throat suddenly became tight, his eyes watering for the first time in ages, "Oh Jesus, man, don't-don't leave me like this. Don't leave me again. I need you. You're my best friend. Even though I did to you what I did I still…love you."

Hunter stood there for a few moments, fighting back tears as he looked at Shawn. His eyes cast over to Stephanie again, wondering if he'd accidentally woken her in his diatribe but she was still fast asleep. He looked at Shawn once more and abruptly gave a watery laugh, "I love you as a friend, you ass! Not as-you know, I'm not like that. Even as much as you've joked about it. What was it you used to say? 'Face it Hunter, you know you want me. I know if I didn't lock the shower after myself you'd be running in there trying to snatch yourself a piece of this sweet ass.' God, you were such an egomaniac."

Hunter smiled and patted his arm again, "But you were also my friend. And I know you would have done anything for me. I'm sorry I hurt you. And when you wake up, I promise, I'll try and make it up to you."

He leaned in, feeling a little awkward as he kissed his friend's forehead quickly. He drew away just as fast, blushing like a child who'd been caught doing something silly before he whispered again, "I'm gonna go talk to Stephanie now, just like I said I would, wish me luck, okay?"

Hunter walked over to where Stephanie sat and squatted down, gently removing the magazine from her fingers and patting her arm lightly, "Hey sweetheart, time to wake up."

"Hmm, Shawn?" Stephanie asked sleepily, her eyes opening slowly, unfocused.

"No baby, it's me, Hunter," Hunter said, covering his hurtful flinch at her words.

"Oh, Hunter," Stephanie whispered and straightened up, yawning as she stretched, "I guess I fell asleep. I was just reading Shawn a magazine and…when'd you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Let's go outside. You and I need to talk a little."

Stephanie frowned but slowly rose to her feet, trying to shake the exhaustion out of her. She looked over at Shawn and let out a tiny sad sigh before following Hunter out, wondering why he sounded so melancholy.


	10. Chapter 10: Protection

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 10: Protection

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

Author's note: WARNING! This chapter is graphic and VERY disturbing! You have been warned.

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Stephanie and Hunter walked into the hallway as she turned to look at him, her voice still soft from the sleep she had just awoken from, "I'm happy to see you again. Hunter."

"Good to see you too, princess. How've you been?"

"All right I suppose. I kind of miss work. It'd be nice to get some kind of distraction from…but I know it wouldn't do any good. If I was there I'd just want to be here so I'm better off. You must be going really crazy though, this time off just to watch over little old me. Dad must think I'm going to go postal or something considering the way he's got you watching me twenty four seven."

"You complaining?"

Stephanie grinned, "No, actually, it's been nice having your around. Comforting. I'm just saying it's probably driving you up a wall. I'm sure you'd rather be with Flair and in matches as opposed to hanging out with me."

"No, there's no other place I'd rather be than at your side," Hunter admitted truthfully, his hazel eyes warm with emotion.

Stephanie cleared her throat, suddenly nervous, "Yeah, but playing bodyguard? With your ex-wife? It has to be…troubling."

"Stephanie," Hunter said softly, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. For once she didn't draw away and he smiled, commenting on it, "You didn't pull back."

She smirked, "Maybe I'm getting better."

Their eyes met for a moment but Stephanie looked away, biting her lip. Her eyes drifted over to Shawn's room. The door was open a crack and she could see him in there, lying motionless on his bed. She felt herself shaking slightly, her eyes welling up, "Or maybe not."

Hunter could see where Stephanie's gaze had gone and found himself drawing away his hand, frowning as she spoke again, "It's all my fault, you know."

She shook her head and rubbed her arms. She started walking away from Shawn's room, heading down the hallway, Hunter following at her heels, "What happened. The attacker hates me and he wants me, wants to hurt me but he doesn't just go out and strike me he strikes at my friends at my…Shawn. If I lose him I don't know what I'll….I mean, what if he never wakes up?"

Her eyes met his on the last question and Hunter felt his whole being deflate, his heart dropping into his stomach as he said, "You…care a lot about him, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you," he paused, his throat dry and squeezing tightly on a lump that had formed there as she spoke, "Do you love him?"

Stephanie's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. She blinked a few times before speaking, "Wh-what? Why would you ask that? I mean, what makes you think…"

"Oh come on, Stephanie, I may be somethings but stupid isn't one of them. I see the way you look at him and when I mention him you get," he trailed off, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "And you let him touch you like it's nothing and when it comes to him you get so excited. And you bring him into conversations and talk about him like he's…and when he got hurt you got so torn up that it was…"

"How could I not be torn up?! He got hurt because of me!" Stephanie's voice had grown in volume and Hunter took gentle hold of her arm. This place was too public for an argument so he steered her down the rest of the hallway and into the parking garage. Once they entered he expected her to continue her rant but instead she froze. Her whole body turned rigid as she looked around. Hunter frowned, "Steph? You okay?"

Stephanie didn't speak so Hunter kept talking, "Don't be mad, I just thought it'd be better here away from people."

Stephanie swallowed as she looked around. The gray concrete lay before her as well as several cars. The yellow lights above shone down eerily and she could see several dark spots. For some reason she felt very apprehensive, a light sweat breaking out on her skin. She hadn't been in the parking garage the entire time she had come here. She always parked outside. For some reason she had always avoided the garage. In fact, she hadn't gone near one in a long time. Not since…

She swallowed again and felt her vision blur. She tried to ignore it, resting a hand on her forehead, her breath soft, "N-n-no, it's okay. What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about how torn up you were over Shawn, how you feel he got hurt because of you," Hunter said, still frowning. Something was wrong, he could tell, but she wouldn't say what.

Instead she seemed to catch on, continuing the spat, "Y-yeah, of course, and I mean, how could I not feel bad…I mean he's done so much for me! And without him I feel so unsafe because he was the one who found me and protected me and saved me and…and I need him and I hate it because I hate being so weak and pathetic. I wish I was strong like I used to be but I'm not. Not since that man," Stephanie slowed down, her breath going shallow as her eyes darted all around, "took me and dragged me into…"

Stephanie suddenly clutched her head, gasping. Hunter came over to her, holding her tightly in his arms. She could dimly hear his panicked voice, him repeating her name but it was overpowered by a resounding throb in her head. Lights faded and she felt herself sinking into memories. Her fingers clutching tighter to her scalp as the flashbacks moved through her again.

__

She slung her purse over her shoulder. 

It was raining outside. She knew that, she could even hear it hitting the building.

She entered the parking garage, her keys in her hands.

She could hear her heels clicking on the pavement.

She heard a sound behind her.

She turned.

There was nothing.

Uneasiness creeped over her skin.

She ignored it.

The memories ended and Stephanie could see Hunter, see his worried eyes and she grabbed the lapels of his jacket tightly, gasping, "It's happening…it's happening!"

"What? What's happening?" Hunter asked.

She suddenly pushed him away, her voice raw, "Don't touch me. Leave me alone, I need to…"

"Stephanie, I don't think this is such a good idea," Hunter said, wincing at the sound of his voice. It was high and squeaky with anxiety as he looked at Stephanie. She was acting like a total stranger, the way she swayed on her feet worried him, she had bearly focused her eyes once. 

But she didn't care; she ignored him as everything began to swim before her, a tight cry escaping her throat as her fingers clutched at her hair again. She tugged on the strands, her head falling back as she screamed, the memories blinding bright as they flashed over her.

__

He grabbed her from behind.

She screamed and struggled against him, fists pounding his shoulders.

She couldn't see his face; he wore a black ski mask.

He dragged her out of the dingy light, far away from the cars to an empty end of the parking garage. 

He pushed her into a dark corner then followed; it was like they disappeared inside the darkness, the blackness.

He forced her to the ground.

The pavement scrapped her skin.

She smacked at his shoulder fruitlessly.

  
He twisted her wrist.

Her skin burned.

He was strong, too strong but she continued to fight, began to beg.

He tore her blouse, reaching for her breast.

She screamed again and he covered her mouth, fingers digging into her skin harshly, brusingly.

"Please, oh god, please don't," She'd whimpered, cried as he'd torn at her underwear. His nails biting into her flesh, sinking in.

"You'll like this, I promise," he'd hissed, his grip tightening as she heard his zipper slide down, his teeth gnawing at her neck.

"Don't, DON'T!"

"DON'T!" Stephanie screamed in loud anguish as she collapsed to the ground, crying, the sounds leaving her strangled. Hunter could hold off no longer as he rushed over and fell to his knees, collecting her in his arms as she cried and kept mumbling over and over in gut-wrenching sobs, "Don't, don't, don't…"

The memories finally receded as Stephanie continued to cry, her voice broken as she spoke, "Oh god, Hunter, I remember. **I remember**! He raped me…oh god, he raped me here. In a parking garage like this, in Seattle, he raped me and…oh god,"

He held her tightly, "Oh god, sweetheart, shh, shhh it's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Get me…out of here. Get me…Shawn." She whispered.

"Okay, baby, anything you want." He whispered, hot tears escaping his eyes as he pulled her to him tightly, hoisted her up in his arms. They went back to Shawn's room and sat in the hallway across from his open door. Stephanie slowly began to collect herself. Hours flew by before Stephanie felt ready to speak.

"I remember."

Hunter looked over at her, a bit startled. He'd drifted off for a while so hearing her voice again shook him. He spoke softly, "I know."

Stephanie rubbed at her cheeks, "I was leaving the arena. I was in the parking garage when he grabbed me. I couldn't…see his face. He wore a mask but he was strong and he," she stopped, resting a hand to her mouth before continuing, "When he was done he must have taken me outside. Dropped me in the gutter and taken the picture. Some of it's still fuzzy but…I remember when he…I remember the rape. I remember all of it."

"Jesus, Stephanie, I'm so sorry," Hunter's voice squeaked again and he hated it. She looked over at him with a watery smile, "I know. So am I. I wish I hadn't but….it'll be good for…finding him. Stopping him before he hurts anyone else."

"He hurt you," Hunter hissed, "I can't imagine anything worse."

Stephanie's eyes lowered, her voice a whisper, "I can. He hurt Shawn."

Hunter looked over at her at the last remark, her head slowly rose up and she let out a shaky sigh before turning to look at him, "Hunter…he means so much to me."  


Hunter felt defeated as he said numbly, "You love him."

Stephanie shook her head, "He saved me, he protected me. I always thought he'd be there and be strong and protect me and be my own personal hero so when he was…attacked. When he was hurt it terrified me. Because it ruined my picture of perfection. I felt like if Shawn could get hurt then-then I could be hurt again too. That I was totally unsafe because he was…weak after all," she continued to shake her head, "It was unfair of me. To put that burden on him. He's only human, I shouldn't expect so much out of him but…"

She looked over at Hunter, "I don't know how exactly I feel about him. He was my hero. My knight in shining armor but he was also my best friend. He is my best friend. He makes me laugh and he makes me smile and he listens to me. He hangs out with me and when I'm with him…"

She looked at Hunter, "I never thought I could feel like that again. Not since you…I mean, when you left I thought it was over for me. That'd I'd never, that no one would measure up to you because, god, I loved you so much."

"Loved. Past tense." Hunter said, looking away from her, his jaw tightening in pain.

"Hunter," Stephanie said softly, reaching out to touch his arm, "You and I…we just can't…do this again. I can fall in love with you. It would be so easy, I still…still love you in a way but I…there's just…something else in me now and I can't, I can't be with you when it's there and it's growing everyday and also I can't take the chance that if you and I were together again that you wouldn't…leave me."

"Leave you?" Hunter breathed.

"Hunter, when we were together I was bad. I was a real bitch, don't deny it. Angle and Jericho and the whining. I don't blame you for what you did but god it-it broke my heart. I thought I would die. I went in and out of every day feeling so horrible I just wanted to curl up and not go on. Shane helped me through that, helped me go on but I was a robot, I was…you destroyed me. 

"I know you didn't mean to, but you did and I was so lost without you. So many people have hurt you, Hunter. I know that, you told me. So many people have left you but you never thought about…doing it yourself. But you did, Hunter. You did it to me. You hurt me like you'd been hurt."

"Stephanie, I-I didn't know. I didn't mean…"

"Shh," Stephanie whispered pressing her fingers to his lips, "Don't. Please, let me finish. A…lot has happened today. It's been hard and long. I remembered the…rape and now you and I have to talk about somethings I've been holding on to for a long time. If were going to finish this all, let's finish it now. Right here. It's a strange place to do it, but it's just as good a place as any."

Hunter nodded in agreement and let Stephanie continue, "Anyway, I got over you. With hard work and I decided never to love anyone else ever again. Not like I loved you. And then life tossed me a wicked curveball. It delivered a killing blow. I would have stayed in that gutter and let myself die. My attacker said I belonged there and at that moment I felt like I did. 

"I wanted to die. I didn't want to go on and then…Shawn came. And even though he says he didn't do anything he did. And it wasn't just helping me and saving me like everyone says, like I myself said. No, he did something else. He showed me…life. 'Cause I was dead long before the attack. I was dead the moment you left. I always thought only you could save me, bring me back but Shawn showed me different."

Hunter felt his words come out on a breath, "What did he do?"

Stephanie smiled wistfully, "He made stupid jokes. He never treated me different. He went out with my brother for my sake even though I know he didn't want to. He flew back and forth across the country for me more times that I can count. He went shopping with me. Let me talk to him on the phone for hours about the most asinine things. 

"He gave me suggestions and listened to my problems and helped me when I cried and he never gave up. He never rushed me, never told me what to do. He let me be selfish and whine but only in good moderation. He climbed a tree with me and went with me to places I never thought I'd take anyone else and…"

She stopped and looked at Hunter, "He was what I really needed all along. More than you. More than Shane and my family and work. More than anything. He was my friend."

Hunter couldn't help but grin, "He's a great friend."

"That he is," Stephanie whispered.

They were silent for a few moments and then Hunter spoke up, "So, you got to speak. Is it my turn yet?"

Stephanie nodded and waved a hand and Hunter sighed, "Stephanie, I wish, more than anything, I could change what happened between us back then. It wasn't just you, who did things wrong. I did too. I should have been more supportive a lot of the time and other times I probably shouldn't have coddled you so much. 

"Maybe if I had helped you become more grounded then, you and I wouldn't have gotten into so many fights. But we were both so young and stupid and full of ourselves that we never….shit, I'm still full of myself, really. The reason I've been such an ass lately is because I realized what I lost, what I gave up."

He looked at her, face full of meaning, "You weren't the only one who was devastated and lost, Steph, I was too. But a man has a different way of handling things than a woman does. I worked through it with matches and booze and meaningless women. When I signed those divorce papers, I just wanted to tear them up and deny it but I knew right then it was the right thing. It still is. But, god, Stephanie, I do still love you. I don't know if I'll ever stop."

She smirked, "You've done better without me. I mean, look how long you've been holding the title."

"The title again," Hunter snorted, "Let me tell you a little something about that title. It's pointless. Insignificant without you. Not having you in my life, there to celebrate it with me, it's just a huge hunk of worthless nothing."

Stephanie looked startled and was about to speak again when Hunter held up a hand, "Look, my turn, I finish. I should be the one to finish this since I started it, brought it up. I've been thinking about it a lot and I want you back. I do. More than anything but I also want what's right for you, best for you and that's more important. I usually fight for what I want and screw everyone else but I'll be damned if I screw you over. Not again. I'm gonna learn from my mistakes. I'm going to be grown up, responsible and I'm going to do the right thing. I love you enough to do that."

He looked at her and smiled as he said smoothly, "As much as I'd like to be with you I know that while we had good times, we had bad times too. And despite the changes you and I have gone through, even though there's a possibility it could work this time, our marriage ended for a reason and it's only a matter of time before we end up at each other's throats again or worse. 

"I'm going to do something that should have been done a long time ago, long before you and I got married. I'm going to be your friend, Stephanie. I'm going to protect you and love you without any strings attached. Without wanting anything in return. I'm going to…let you go. I want you to go, I want you to be happy and if that's with Shawn, then I wish you both the best. Because I love you," he looked over into Shawn's hospital room, to Shawn on his bed, "And I love him too."

Stephanie breath caught, "Oh Hunter."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and when they drew away she gave him a tiny smile, "You know, half the reason I've hung over Shawn's bed a much as I have is…well, of course I do feel guilty about what happened and I do care for him but...when you got hurt and tore your quad I was never…there enough. I should have been at your side. I should have cared more. You were my husband and I wasn't with you as much as I should have been. I wanted to rectify that. With Shawn."

Hunter grinned and plucked at her chin thoughtfully, "That's sweet of you."

"What can I say? I'm a sweet girl," 

"Oh great, you're starting to sound like him," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. Stephanie laughed, "Look who's talking. He was your role model first."

"Hey, he's great. And he knows it all too well unfortunately. I told him that just like I told him I was going to talk to you."

Stephanie's eyebrows rose, "When did you tell him that?"

"Today when I first came. You were asleep and he and I…had a talk." Hunter said with some amusement.

Stephanie smiled, "You're not the only one who talks to him. I mean, of course I do but so does Nash."

"Nash? You've GOT to be kidding."

"No, no, he stands over the bed and talks to him when he thinks I can't hear. He tells Shawn all about what was on television the other night and how much he misses him and he even tells dirty jokes."

Hunter couldn't help but laugh at that idea. He could almost see Nash talking to Shawn, Stephanie enjoyed hearing him laugh and continued, "He even felt as if Shawn told him to go up to the pediatric ward once. So he did and he dragged me along for the ride. He made balloon animals."

Hunter stammered out a 'what' between his laughter as Stephanie laughed too, "Yeah, he was actually pretty good. And all the kids kept asking how someone so tall could be a clown. They determined his shoe size alone made him one."

They laughed over that for a long while, then Hunter sighed and caught his breath, "Man, that was a good time."

"Mmhmm."

"Nash been by lately?"

"Yeah, usually on the watch out for you."

"Would be," Hunter drawled with a frown.

"Hey, you made up with me, you should shoot for your old friends next," Stephanie suggested.

"I know but…one at a time, you know? Talking with you was hard enough as it was," he sighed, "I'm going to have a hell of a time getting over you though. You think….you think I could….get a kiss. One last one. For-for old times sake."

Stephanie looked over at him, her teeth worrying her lower lip. She could remember Shawn asking if she thought Hunter could be the one she could kiss and she wondered it herself now, "I don't know if that's such a god idea."

"No romantic attachment, I promise. Okay…maybe a little. But, hey, I promised friendship and no more and I meant it, I just want one final kiss. Please?"

Stephanie sighed, "It's been…I mean it may be hard for me. Considering all I've been through."

"I know. And I would be honored if…if I could kiss you," Hunter said softly.

"But…this would be the end?"

"Of course, it would. It has to be. I told you that."

Stephanie looked down and sighed, then turned to Hunter, "Okay."

Hunter edged closer to her and Stephanie let out a little nervous gasp as she tilted her head to one side, offering up her lips. Hunter slowly covered her mouth with his own, kissing her sweetly, chastely. Across from them Shawn's machines beeped and hummed in rhythmic time when suddenly they began to speed up slightly. Shawn moaned quietly and his eyelids flicked.

He felt pain sizzling every nerve ending, his throat clamping around the plastic tube in his throat, making him gag. His eyes slowly rolled open. He saw blurred colors and bright light. Another low moan rose out of him, his first thoughts coming across his aching head. _Stephanie?_

He looked forward and his gaze began to sharpen. He could see Stephanie. She was across the hall sitting down. And he could see she wasn't alone. He could see her kissing Hunter. Shawn's eyebrows drew together and a wounded sound came out of him as his eyes slid closed, a fresh new pain rolling through him.


	11. Chapter 11: Hero

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 11: Hero

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Shawn sat on his bed at home, idly tossing playing cards into a cowboy hat across from him, his thoughts glazing over all that had happened. When he had first woken up everyone had been all over him, suffocating him. 

First Stephanie and Nash had doused him with apologies, both feeling responsible, in their own way, for what had happened to him. Then there was Vince and Shane, wanting to know if he remembered anything from the night he was attacked that would help with the investigation, and then there had been the doctors explaining what had happened and wanting to run tests.

Shawn had eventually managed to get it all into some semblance of order. The doctors, naturally, came first. They'd given him a complete run down of his condition as well as what they believed had happened to him. Then he'd gone through weeks of arduous tests all to conclude that while he had taken a massive blow to the head and had needed a boatload of stitches he was otherwise worse for wear. His memory of the night he'd been struck were slightly fuzzy but all in all he was a star patient.

This, of course, brought a great damper to Vince and Shane's questions and therefore dealt with their end easily enough. Yet Vince still couldn't help but toss in his last two cents. Even though his head was almost entirely healed, Vince still thought it better if Shawn continue to have time off. The attacker was still lurking about and if he found out Shawn had survived he would be less than pleased. There was every chance he would strike again. Better for Shawn to lay low in case he decided to hit a second time.

He had managed to get out of the hospital, thank god, but he still needed check-ups. He had to admit the time at the hospital had brought some interesting things to mind though. He had had many visitors drop in, most of them co-workers. Of course there had been Shane, Kevin, and Stephanie but he'd also had the joy of seeing Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Kane, and many others. He had to admit that it made one reflect on what an impact they left in people's lives, no matter how small or insignificant it may have seemed. 

In a way this little fact had lightened his days but most things before him held a great weight of darkness. Dealing with all the constant apologies had been one of them. He had merely waved them off and said quietly that he didn't hold anyone responsible or blame them. These comments had been genuine but there was still something lurking under the surface. No one knew what and they didn't ask and Shawn preferred it that way. 

Something was eating away at him and out of all of them, Shawn could tell that Nash noticed the most. He was the one who had picked him up from the hospital when he'd been released and driven him to the airport. He'd accused him of brooding and Shawn had asked him politely not to talk, just drive. Shawn knew he was probably wondering what was going on inside his head but had yet to ask. 

Ever since he had woken up he'd been…distant. Like his thoughts were a million miles away and Shawn knew Nash was normally the kind to be up front about things. Grill him until he got the answers he wanted but at the same token, he also had to contend with his 'big brother' mode which was currently in overdrive. He just couldn't force his friend to talk about whatever was bothering him. Especially considering all that had happened.

It was easy to see Nash was dying with curiosity. But he managed to keep his mouth closed the entire time they rode to the airport and even after he and Shawn had parted ways. Shawn knew he most likely planned to get to the bottom of the problem later, when he had had just a little more time to heal. And frankly, Shawn wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist him when he asked what was wrong.

After all, eventually he would have to tell someone what he had seen. And boy what he'd seen….

Shawn cursed as the next card he tossed missed the hat. He'd managed to get almost the entire deck in and missing now ruined his perfect score. He knew it was a stupid game to play. And a waste of time. But what else was he supposed to do? He had to keep his mind off of Hunter and Stephanie. Hell, everyone had come to visit him after he'd woken up save Hunter.

Oh sure, he'd seen him milling about outside his hospital room but he'd never actually gone inside and talked to him. Instead he seemed to stand on the outskirts of his room, as if afraid to enter. Shawn had all ready noted that most of the time when he came, it was with Stephanie. God, he could still see them kissing, the vision burned into his retinas. After all, not many people forgot the first thing they saw coming out of a coma, especially when it was that. Something shocking and life changing and…

Shawn cursed again, louder this time and tossed the rest of the pack aside in disgust. Then he knocked the hat off the bed, spilling more cards on his bedroom floor. He rose to his feet and scratched the back of his head. The air in his house was warm and muggy. He knew the temperature outside had to be well over ninety but he had yet to turn the air on, he hadn't felt like it. The gray cotton t-shirt he was wearing clung tightly to his skin and he thought about peeling it off and taking a shower when the doorbell rang.

He scowled, who the hell was at his front door? He wasn't expecting anyone. He took a quick glance at the clock. It wasn't too far into the evening just yet, maybe it was UPS or something. With a weary sigh he got to his feet and walked to the front door. He popped it open and looked through the thin screen door. His eyes widened as he saw Stephanie standing there, looking perfect as can be, holding a simple white cake box.

Her skin was coated with a light sheen of sweat but it seemed to only cause her skin to glow, highlighting her beauty. She wore a simple brown dress with loose spaghetti straps that seemed to have a hard time clinging to her shoulders. Her hair was down and the ends seemed to stir under a breezeless wind, the stickier strands pushed back off her forehead by a headband. She gave him a tentative smile, one corner of her mouth lifted adorably higher that the other as she said, "I brought you something sweet."

Shawn frowned and suddenly wondered if he was dreaming when she gave a nervous giggle, "Are you going to let me in? This is an ice cream cake so it's probably all ready melting…"

"Yeah, yeah, come in, of course," Shawn muttered and opened the screen door that had stood between them. Stephanie stepped inside and looked around, "I see your place hasn't changed much since the last time I came down."

"Thanks, I think," Shawn said softly, eyes still downcast. He had to admitted when he'd first heard the doorbell ring, he had wished it was her. Seeing it was, was like a dream come true but with it came the tightening of the hard knot inside him. His mind flashing to her and Hunter's kiss. This reminder significantly brought down his all ready low mood.

She moved sprightly about, her heels clicking on his hard wood floors as she headed straight for the kitchen. She had only been over a handful of times but all ready had the lay of the place down flat. Shawn grumbled under his breath, following behind her happy wake. 

She seemed in such high spirits, he hated to bring her down but felt he'd have no luck in that arena. He was down, so it was only a matter of time until he'd make her that way too, his surly attitude sure to rub off on her. Unless of course, he found some way to take her out of the equation.

This new thought intrigued him as they entered his kitchen. He took a seat up on one of the counters while Stephanie looked for a few plates and utensils. She found them easily enough, remarking off handedly, "Remember the last time I came over? We played that Playstation 2 Waltman sent you."

Shawn couldn't help but give a half-hearted smile at the memory, "Oh yeah, he got me 'Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth'. He was happy they had finally put me in a game with good graphics."

Stephanie shook her head, tongue clucking, "It was so sad that I was better at playing Lita than I was myself. But dammit, she has better moves than my character does!"

"Yeah, but it could have been worse," Shawn muttered.

"Ah-huh, I think you're referring to how I beat you playing Stacy Keibler in that Intergender Match."

"Who knew you'd be such a game buff," Shawn said darkly but his amusement was obvious. Stephanie merely gave a sparkling laugh and a shrug of her shoulders, "What can I say? I _am_ the dominant female…of Playstation!"

She continued to chuckle over this as she opened the box and showed it to him. Shawn could see it was a chocolate ice cream cake covered with crushed-up oreos, the top covered with one thin layer of white icing and written on it in blue gel were the words 'Welcome back, Shawn'. Shawn couldn't help but keep smiling as Stephanie cut into the cake. She took out two pieces and then put the rest of the cake in his freezer. She handed him a plate and a fork, "Eat quick, it's all ready pretty melted."

"Well what did you expect buying an ice cream cake in Texas?" Shawn asked as he took the plate from her and took a few bites.

"I know, I know but I just think ice cream cake is the best," Stephanie said and took a big bite, then talked through a mouthful to add, "especially with oreos."

Shawn couldn't argue there and they ate in silence. Stephanie kept catching glances at Shawn when she thought he wasn't looking and once Shawn was finished with his cake he asked, "So what brought you all the way here?"

"You and I haven't gotten to…talk much since you've woken up. Nor have we spent a minute alone together and I just thought it'd be nice to get a chance to. Besides, like you, I'm still mandated to time off by my Dad. I had nothing else to do and figured a trip to Texas might be fun." She said, swaying from foot to foot as she continued to idly pick at her cake. 

Shawn looked at her and felt an unexpected wave of lust roll through him. It wasn't uncommon when he was around her but this particular surge was more powerful than most. Right at this moment she looked so damn desirable he found himself clutching to the edge of the counter. 

Her skin was still glowing attractively from sweat and she kept fiddling with the droopy dress straps. They didn't seem content to rest on her shoulders, instead falling to loop lazily around her arms. She ate her food slowly and the desert kept leaving these little patches of sweetness on her lips, Shawn could almost imagine how it would taste. Sweet chocolate and Stephanie herself. And then there was the heady smell of her…

Shawn wanted to curse for the third time in the last hour but held it in check. He knew the smart thing to do would be to ask about Hunter but then he'd never been accused of being very smart. No, he much rather felt like sulking and slowly hopped off the counter, he opened his mouth to say something but Stephanie cut him off, "Where's Rufus?"

Rufus was a stray dog that had the nasty habit of wandering around Shawn's property. He had seriously considered for a long time taking the dog in as a pet but felt it wouldn't be the best idea. He would never be home to feed the damn thing. Though Rufus sure had lived long enough without a master. First time Stephanie had come over she had seen him and Shawn had told her the story about the dog. After all, it was impressive how every time he came home the dog was still there. Alive and healthy enough.

"I haven't seen him yet today but he's sure to come around. Like I said in the past, it's like he has radar. He always seems to know when I'm home."

"I wanted to give him some of the cake."

"Sweets aren't good for dogs, you know. It can kill 'em." 

"Oh. No, I didn't," Stephanie frowned, "Still, I could give him something to eat. He sure is a cute thing."

"I thought most girls akin puppies to being cute, not full grown dogs."

"I don't care if he's grown. He's adorable. I'm telling you, you should get him his shots and take him as a pet."

"I told you then what I'm going to tell you now, it wouldn't work. There'd be no one to take care of him here. He'd die. And there's no way I'd cart him around from show to show. That just seems cruel. No, better he's free to run the Texas plains. Besides, I'm sure someone else looks after him too or otherwise he'd be tail up by now." Shawn assured her.

Still she pouted, "Yeah, I guess. You know I told Hunter about him when we went out recently to-"

"Hunter, huh?" Shawn tossed out gruffly, a frown on his face. His mood had been pretty mild up until _his_ name was mentioned. Now he felt like the one who should be pouting. It was horrible, acting like a rejected teenager with his tail between his legs. He really needed to snap his backbone back into place. But at this moment he just felt too touchy to bother and he sighed, "You know, I had been planning on taking a shower before you showed up so-"

"Oh! Opps, I'm sorry! Okay, well, I'll just sit in the living room and wait for you. When you're done then you and I can plan on doing something. Maybe there's a good movie on or Rufus'll show up or something, you know, no rush," she said cheerily enough and walked out of the kitchen.

Shawn rolled his eyes, wishing she'd take a hint. Instead he let out another sigh and left the kitchen as well. He went into his bedroom, walking over cards as he went. He opened the door to his adjacent bathroom and clicked on the lights. He rested against the doorpost a moment or two, wondering how he was going to deal with an evening full of Stephanie. He knew eventually he would end up asking about Hunter and he would receive answers he wouldn't like. 

But better to get it out of the way soon, right? There were a lot of things that had been going through his mind lately besides that and he knew that sooner or later he'd have to confront her about them. He had hoped to push it off longer but now was as good a time as any. It wasn't going to get any easier. 

------------------------------

Stephanie sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine she'd found nearby. She had been excited to see Shawn but she could tell something was up with him. Something had been since he'd woken up. He seemed so different. She didn't imagine he had taken the news of why he had been attacked very well. Despite what he said, he must hold some resentment towards her. How else could she explain his dotty behavior? He had barely spoken to her since he'd come out of the coma. She was the one who had to put forth effort to get anything out of him. What else could she have done wrong?

_You didn't do anything else, he blames you for the shot across the head and who could blame him? _Her thoughts hissed. _His involvement with you was the reason he got that punishment. If you didn't force him to be your hero, none of this would have happened. Or have you forgotten that the attacker is most likely watching you? He sees you with Shawn, sees how close you are and thanks to that, Shawn suffers. Just like he promised._

Stephanie shuddered and put the magazine down, resting her hands on her bare arms. All these thoughts were eating away at her and she couldn't stand it. She rose to her feet and wandered to Shawn's room. She knew he had said he wanted to take a shower but she didn't think she could wait. She didn't hear his shower running so she cautiously eased the door open.

She had only seen Shawn's room in passing, so entering it now caused a strange sensation to move through her. It was as if she had done something terribly forbidden and exciting. His room was very basic, nothing truly special or spectacular about it, save for a bunch of playing cards spilled across the room. She looked at them in wonder then opened her mouth to say his name when her vision smacked straight on him. He stood in the doorway of his bathroom, his back to her, as he took the ends of his shirt and slowly drew it up over his head.

Stephanie gasped but the sound wasn't audible enough for him to turn around. Her eyes widened as she slowly found herself gravitating forward. She swallowed, her throat thick as she edged closer and closer, only an arm's length away. Shawn scratched the back of his head and let out another breath, unaware that Stephanie was watching him from behind. 

For some reason, seeing him remove his shirt made a sliver of desire dance through her system, her eyes feasting on the wide expanse of his bare back. She could see small white scars along his spine and she knew they had to have been from his operations. His tan had faded from the days spent in the hospital, highlighting them and her fingers itched to touch them. Against her own volition, they reached out and did so gently.

Shawn's breath sucked in swiftly and he turned, wide-eyed. Stephanie backed up slightly, hand still raised in mid-air and he could see her throat move visibly, her eyes watering. Her lips trembled and she looked ready to apologize but the words died in her throat at the look Shawn shot her. 

His eyes were so dark, so hungry. The look surprised her. She had always thought that if she saw that in a man's eyes again she'd be frightened or in the least apprehensive but at this moment she felt nothing but full reciprocation, her own lithe form almost shaking beneath the weight of the sudden want that pulse through her.

Her fingers eased forward again, this time resting on his naked chest. Her breath came out in a soft pant as she traced the tips of her fingers over his skin. It was smoother than she had expected, softer. There was crisp hair curling on his chest and she found this oddly erotic. All the men she had ever been attracted to had had shaved chests-Hunter, Andrew, Kurt, Jericho…it had been part of the job. Most women found it more attractive. At this moment she didn't even see how that was possible.

She ran her fingers through it tenderly, slowly testing it with inquisitive interest. Shawn merely looked at her with a bearly restrained passion, his nostrils flaring slightly at her actions. He suddenly snatched his own hand out, taking firm hold of her questing one. Stephanie's eyes locked with his and her mouth moved again to speak but still no words would come. Especially not with the way he was looking at her.

Another pulse of heat bolted through her veins and she felt it weigh down in the most intimate parts of her body. The air was suddenly thick and she felt like she was drowning, unable to breathe as he held her hand in his own. His eyes never wavering from hers as he gently lifted her fingers to his mouth. He kissed the ends cautiously, then his tongue dashed out for a quick taste, causing a bottled moan to escape her throat.

Shawn brought one finger into his mouth, sucking softly and Stephanie thought her eyes would roll back into her head. She watched it disappear into his mouth, could feel the moist, wet heat of his mouth teasing her skin and her whole body felt like an exposed wire. So sensitive to every single stimulation. And still those eyes looked at her.

He released her hand and tugged her close, his hands brushing along the exposed column of neck, running over the drooping straps of her dress. He toyed with them slightly, making sure they stayed down as he lowered his head and breathed her in, the scent of her filling his senses, his lips gusting over her skin. Another sound escaped her throat as her fingers curled into his hair, feeling the silky strands. She remembered vaguely wanting to do this long ago and found it to be as wonderful as she always thought it would be.

His own musky scent was barreling over her, making her want to lick her lips in anticipation. Her whole being was humming and she wished he'd just kiss her all ready. She wished he'd do something to her, anything, when suddenly he rocked back on his heels, drawing away from her.

Shawn shook his head, his breathing coming out ragged. When he spoke his voice was so gruff she bearly recognized it, "We can't do this."

Stephanie let out another pant to catch her missing breath and when she answered she found her own voice surprisingly deep, "Why not?"

"Stephanie, you and I need to talk…" Shawn trailed off, and the earlier passion in his eyes was replaced with fresh pain, "And god help me, I can't hold it off any longer."

Stephanie frowned, her body slowly sinking back down to earth, "What's wrong?"

_Everything,_ Shawn didn't say, instead grabbing his shirt and tugging it on. Once he was dressed he opted for saying, "Stephanie, we can't go on like this."

"Like what?" Stephanie asked, surprised by the pitch the question carried. She wasn't enjoying Shawn's swift change in attitude nor his implication. She had a bad feeling about where he planned on carrying this conversation.

"You know what I mean, me and you, buddy-buddy, it just isn't," Shawn sighed, "Stephanie," Shawn paused finding the next words he had to say extremely difficult, "I'm feeling things. Things I shouldn't."

"What do you feel?" 

"Steph…I think that's pretty obvious."

"Shawn…"

"Let me finish," he snapped. He didn't mean to be harsh but this had been hanging on him forever, "What I feel is highly inappropriate and-and wrong, everything considered. I want to be your friend, Stephanie. I love being your friend and I wish I could be forever and that's all I could be but I just...don't feel like that anymore. Don't think I can and don't think I can keep pretending and with everything going on and happening you and me we just…I think we should spend some time apart."

Stephanie swallowed again, albeit this time for different reasons, as her voice wobbled, "You don't mean that. You wouldn't leave me. Not now. Not when…"

"This is the best time, Stephanie. The perfect time. And even if it wasn't, I don't have a choice. This is the best thing for the both of us." Shawn said softly.

"Maybe for you but not for me so don't you assume anything!" Stephanie cried, her voice showing her hurt, "You tell me why our not being friends anymore is good for me! You tell me why you staying away from me is good for me! Or better yet, why it's suddenly so gosh darn good for you!"

"Stephanie, that son of a bitch is out there!" Shawn snarled, his voice full of unexpected venom. He hadn't meant for things to twist this way but they had and he found himself unable to restrain his emotions, "He's out there and he's watching you and he's watching me and us being together is like hitting two birds with one stone! He's just going to keep coming after us until he gets what he wants and if we're separated it'll make things harder for him. He'll slip up and make a mistake and they'll catch him but if we're together we run a greater risk of getting caught and-"

"Excuses!" She hissed, "These are just excuses! Why are you lying to me! Why don't you just be honest! Do you not want to be around me because of what happened? Because he almost killed you! Put you in a coma! Admit it! You blame me! You know about the photo! He said he'd make everyone suffer because of me and you believe him and you are worried for your own damn skin and you-you blame me! Just admit it!"

"That's not it, Stephanie! I don't blame you for this!" Shawn said, tapping a finger to his head.

"Then what is it! Don't lie to me! Be honest! Tell me the truth! What's the real reason you don't want to be my friend anymore and-and be with me! Please, after all we've been through you can't just give me excuses! I deserve better than that, don't I? Tell me." She was losing it, tears all ready escaping.

Shawn hated this more than anything. Hated hurting her and Hunter's name rested on the tip of his tongue but he refused to say it. Stephanie began to make reasons for him, "Is it one of the girls you've been dating? Have you been getting more serious and…" 

"No, no," Shawn sighed, then added briskly, "Those girls, let me tell you about those girls. I made them up. Every single one of them. I haven't been on a date forever to tell you the truth and sometimes when I said I was out with Shane I wasn't. I was just alone sleeping or…"

"So you've been lying!" Stephanie whispered, wounded, "The last thing I need in my life right now is someone lying to me!"

"I know that! That's the whole point of…look, it would only be for a little while. Once we've caught him…"

"Fuck that! Fuck him!" She cried, "I don't give a shit about him or any of that! All I care about is you!"

"THEN YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Shawn shouted, the room shaking under the volume of his voice. Stephanie pulled back as if he'd slapped her and he cursed, "Jesus, Stephanie, all you talk about and think about and care about is me and that can't continue. You have to look after yourself now. Your needs. I am sick of being your hero, I can't do it anymore!"

Stephanie sniffled, "I know I've put unfair pressure on you. I realized that when you were in the coma and I've all ready resolved not to do it anymore. So please, Shawn, don't…don't leave me. Not now."

Shawn felt his own eyes being pricked at and turned away, unable to look at her anymore. Stephanie continued to drill in, feeling she was winning, "This isn't about that, is it? You…you mentioned feelings. What do you feel?"

Shawn shook his head, his voice soft, "It's not important."

"It is to me. Please, Shawn…"

"My feelings…I had no right to bring them up. Everything you've been through…"

"I don't care. You're my friend and despite what's going on in my life I'd like to know. You've given me so much, let me give back."

Shawn turned back to face her, "I can't! I can't expect you to-"

Stephanie cut him off, furious, "You want to talk about being sick! I'm sick of people bring it up! Of people thinking if they say one little thing or put any kind of pressure on me I'll break in two! I was raped. Yes, I was and do I have to deal with it day in and day out? Of course I do, especially since I remembered it. I had to step up my therapy with Doctor Holden and I still have to struggle with STD tests and AIDS tests and I put up with it but that's all people talk to me about anymore…it's not my life! Not forever, I want to move on…"

"And you can't! Not if he won't let you! And he won't Stephanie, he's going to keep tormenting you just like you said and he's never going to stop until we catch him and our spending time away from each other is the perfect way to-"

"No!" Stephanie cried again and reached out, shaking his shoulders roughly,

"Please don't do this to me! Don't leave me!"

"Stephanie, you have a lot of people to help you through this. You don't need me anymore. At least not right now. You're too attached to me as it is and it's not healthy. You say you're sick of everyone talking about the rape and reminding you of it and that's what I am, honey. I'm reminder of that night and I always will be. When you see me, I'm afraid you'll just see that night and I can't bear that."

"But I don't," Stephanie whispered weakly, her grip loosening. She sat on the edge of his bed, feeling as if she was almost being dragged down, unable to stand. Shawn joined her, holding her gently.

"Maybe not right now but, honey, you'd be better off with other people who don't make you think of then and…and in time it'll get better without me. Your life was better without me in the first place, before the rape. If you want things to go back to normal then you have give me up. I can't always support you, Steph. Sometimes you just have to stand on your own."

Stephanie reared up and pushed him away, disgusted, "You don't think I know that! I am fine enough on my own, Mr. Michaels! I can take care of myself! You think I'm just looking at you through rose colored glasses. What? Because I say you're my hero? My rock? Yes, you are but not because of that night! Maybe at first you were but now I've realized it's because you're my friend! 

"My first true friend outside my family. My feelings for you, my caring for you, is _not_ a weakness. It's quite the opposite; I think my feelings for you make me stronger. But obviously it's not the same for you. Where I look at our feelings and relationship as positive, you only see negative things. And now, what, you want to turn your back on me and not tell me the real reason you want to…no, you know what? You want out? You want to believe your little excuses and leave me alone with-with all of this! Then fine! You can do that!"

Stephanie rose to her feet, "You're right, I _do_ have people who will stand behind me and take care of me when the time comes but also like you said, I can protect myself. When he tries to make another hit I'll get him and at last I'll be free and maybe then you can come to me on your knees and ask for a place in my life and I may consider it, But not until you stop being a coward and tell me the truth!"

Stephanie stormed out and Shawn watched her go. _That could have gone better,_ he thought. He got to his feet and walked outside to his back yard. He sat on the porch, arms crossed. He fumed for a few moments then finally gave into a roar, punching one of the wooden supports, shaking the roof above his head. He cursed as his fist throbbed. He rested his face in his hands and sighed heavily. He rested this way a few moments when he heard a wet 'woof'. He looked up to see Rufus.

The dog licked his wounded hand and Shawn sighed, petting him behind the ears, "Hey there, boy."

Rufus leaned up into the touch letting out a keen whine. Shawn scratched his back, mumbling under his breath, "No, Stephanie isn't here."

He looked out at the horizon, adding softly, "I don't know if she'll ever be here again."

------------------------------

**Before you groan and say 'Oh god, now they have a _dog_, isn't this just picture perfect', I would like to stress that while I have these over-the-top, soap-operaish moments (Like when Shawn woke up _just_ in time to see Hunter and Stephanie kiss, and how, as Nicole was astute enough to pointed out, everyone is in love with Stephanie) I do it ALL with good reason. 

See, when I write it's like separate puzzle pieces but it all comes together in the end to form a nifty picture! So please be patient and do not start to think I've gone too cliché. I promise in the end you'll be satisfied with the full thing…or you'll flog me, one or the other! All I can ask from you is two words: trust me. ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Emptiness

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 12: Emptiness

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

Author's note: Neat little AU moment in here, you'll know it when you read it! ;)

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

"And then it ends," Stephanie said softly," Nothing after that. I mean, after that it's basically me in the gutter and then Shawn coming. It's like I told you before; most of my memory really starts after I took that shower in Shawn's hotel room. The things I remember before are there but it's almost like they never happened. They feel as unreal to me as dreams."

"Mmm," Doctor Holden murmured, writing a few notes on the clipboard before her, "That's to be expected. Your mind locked those memories up tight in your subconscious. Even though you now remember them they've had enough time locked away to become fuzzy."

"Yeah, I guess but I wish I could remember something distinguishing about this man or how I got from the parking garage to outside. Those parts are too blotted out still. I just wish it'd hurry up!"

"Stephanie, we've discussed how rushing things is not good for anyone. You've all ready uncovered a lot in only a short amount of time, that's impressive for anyone. You should be proud but you can't force yourself. These things come with time."

"I know, I know," Stephanie muttered and rested her forehead against her fingers, her arm propped up on the arm of her chair. 

Doctor Holden jotted a few more notes then asked calmly, "What about Shawn?"

Stephanie looked up, startled, "What?"

"Mr. Michaels? The man who found you? What's been going on with him?"

"Oh. I-I don't know frankly. We haven't been speaking."

Doctor Holden's eyebrows rose, "Really? From what I understand you two have a very close relationship."

"We did. He just," Stephanie sighed and sat up in her chair straighter, suddenly recharged by the new subject, "Doctor Holden, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's about Shawn, see, he thinks we should spend time apart because of the interest my attacker has been showing in me, you know, wanting to hurt me. And more importantly, my friends and family. I told him I didn't think that was a good idea, that I needed him now more than ever in this troubling time and then he said-he said he was having feelings for me he shouldn't. But he didn't want to discuss them considering everything that's happened and that he's worried when I look at him all I'll see and remember is the rape and I just-I want to know what you think." Stephanie whispered.

Doctor Holden tapped her pencil against her lips, "Can I be honest, Stephanie?"

"Please, I'd love some honesty."

"When you spoke of Shawn in our first meetings I was going to suggest you stay away from him. I didn't find your relationship all too healthy. I was worried you'd develop an obsession. You'd put Shawn on a pedestal and glorify him to a degree that would be as unfair for him as it was for you. But as time digressed, I started to think the opposite. 

"I started to think the interaction was actually healthy. Technically speaking, seeing Shawn should remind you of the rape. It should shake you up. The Rain, the parking lot-those things remind you of the rape in terrifying ways but with Shawn you've managed to relate back to positive things. 

"Because of your interaction with him, you haven't lost touch with people. From my understanding you let him hold you and touch you and for some victims of rape it takes weeks before they're ready for that. Shawn introduced you to that, kept you from fearing it. True, you slapped away others at first but eventually you allowed them in as well and all because of Shawn. 

"I have to commend him on that and I think of that angle of your relationship as healthy. There are many more things that the rape could have caused you to have issues with but because of him, you don't. I think it's even what has helped you to speed along so quickly. You have less mental roadblocks to deal with than some people.

"But we have to think of Shawn, Stephanie. I have been very interested in the idea of meeting him. Especially since some things about him concern me. You and I often discuss you and your feelings which is expected of our appointments but if we look outside for once we have to look at Shawn. What he's gone through, what he's suffered, after all…he did find you Stephanie. Imagine yourself in his shoes. Imagine you had found yourself. How would you feel?"

Stephanie shuddered, "I can't even imagine."

"You see? Neither can I. Now you said Shawn was the one to suggest you spend time apart, you mentioned the attacker and in a way I can agree with him on that note, it is a good suggestion in that light but you said it might be a cover and again I have to agree considering you said he also mentioned feelings. Do you know what kind of feelings Stephanie?"

"Not really."

"Do you think they are romantic?"

Stephanie flushed. She could almost feel Shawn's lips still hovering near her neck, his mouth sucking at her fingers. She tugged at the collar of her shirt bashfully, "Maybe. I don't know for sure."

"Hmm, it's not uncommon. Especially considering the circumstances in which you two came together. Do you return these feelings?"

"I-I really don't know how to answer that." Stephanie said, the blush on her skin growing worse.

Doctor Holden's smile merely grew wider and she shook her head, "I can see where Shawn is coming from. It's surprising actually, to see how thoughtful he is. He is obviously the kind of person who puts others needs before his own. You see, Stephanie, if Shawn's feelings truly are romantic he's going to become paranoid. He's going to think that any kind of reciprocation of similar feelings from you are either his imagination or spurned on by his helping you, hero worship to the full degree.

"In other words, his feelings are most likely genuine and he's worried yours are not. That you feel you _owe_ him love. No one wants to be in a relationship where one partner loves the other more. So he's trying to pull away, stay away from you and then see what comes of it. It's all a defense mechanism.

"There's also the matter in which you two came to be. As I said, it's understandable given the circumstances that he would grow feelings for you but in most ways it seems highly inappropriate. When he found you, you were left at a disadvantage. Now, because of his possible romantic feelings, it looks like he's moving in on you while you're vulnerable."

"But that's ridiculous," Stephanie scoffed, "He's never done anything to-to play me like that. He doesn't have any advantage over anyone else just because he was the one to find me. I mean there are a lot of other men I've seriously considered becoming…involved with since the rape but I chose not to because, well, I had been with them before. And by that I mean we had our-times but now they're over and for this reason or that I can't see things being resurrected. Hunter is a perfect example."

"Hunter? You're ex-husband?"

Stephanie nodded, "Yes, Hunter and I were starting to get real close after…the rape. In fact, we're still very close and I'd be lying if I said I didn't seriously consider getting back together with him. I mean, Hunter is so sweet and handsome and I do love him but, you see, there are just too many complications when it comes to him and me. I've changed and he's changed and while in our own ways we've both changed for the better there are still things that would stand in our way. Old wounds that just won't heal no matter what."

Doctor Holden's fingers came together and she clucked her tongue in thought, then pushed up her glasses before remarking, "You mention…old wounds. Tell me, Stephanie, what do you remember of your life _before_ the rape."

Her eyes widened, this question unexpected and new, "Wow. I've-um," she rubbed the back of her neck, "I've never really thought about that much."

"Try."

"Well," Stephanie took in a shaky breath and a notch formed between her eyes as she thought hard, "I know my professional life was on an upswing but…my personal life was a wash. Hunter and I had gotten divorced and I wasn't seeing many guys. I wasn't interested in fact. I spent most of my nights alone at home or with Shane. I-I've never had many girl friends. And by that I mean, I could never call up one of the girls I work with and go out.

"I guess you could say that all the other quote-unquote 'divas' are close with each other but not me. I was never really part of that, never included. I mean, my body's fine enough I supposed but you don't see me in the swimsuit issues, it's always Torrie and Terri and Trish and they're all pretty close but me I've always been outside that, so-no, no really close girl friends to chat it up with.

"I always felt….lacking. This nagging sense that someone was out there for me, someone just at my fingertips and that I just had to find them. I tried not to think about it too much though or I got real depressed. You know, face in a carton of vanilla fudge and stuff like that. No, I guess past work my life was pretty empty."

Doctor Holden leaned back in her chair, "And how would you say it is now?"

She opened her mouth to speak but Doctor Holden cut her off, "And keep in mind to leave out the transition from the rape as well as these recent attacks, I want you to focus more on the parts of your life you just described minus these recent…difficulties."

"I-I guess, well, work has become something of a challenge. I find it hard to concentrate given…circumstances but not just because of the things you told me to leave out but because…well, my personal life has been more active. 

"For example, as I'm sure you saw at the last survivor's meeting, I brought Torrie Wilson with me and she told the girls about her own experiences. She and I went shopping afterwards and I got to know a lot about her, she's even invited me to go on a boat trip with her and Billy Kidman which was nice of her and I'm most likely going to take her up on it.

"And then there's been my boys-and by that I mean, the male superstars of Smackdown who have been nothing but sweet to me lately. I went out to the movies with Kurt not too long ago and that was fun, especially when Kurt tried to get a discount on his popcorn with his 'I won the Olympics with a broken neck' bragging. And then Brock came by and asked me if I'd like to help him work out, you know help him count out his sets and things like that and that was more fun than I thought it would be."

Stephanie rubbed her chin, "Hmm, what else? Matt Hardy convinced me to go with him and Shannon to a club and…most of this, of course, was before Dad's suspension from work. A little of it after but I'd have to say since the rape things have been…different and not in entirely bad ways.

"I mean since it…happened, Shawn and I have become close and thanks to him I've been more open to making friends and going out and relaxing and the things he and I did together were always fun. I remember one time, it had to have been my second week coming to the survivor's group, he came and picked me up afterwards and I was a mess. 

"I'd been crying and I had tears and snot all over me and he didn't…didn't say a thing. Instead he just handed me a couple of tissues to wipe my face off with. Took me to McDonald's and told me to order whatever I wanted no matter how fattening and then we just sat in his car and talked about all sorts of things like how strange it is on the show 'Friends' they're all friends with each other but don't seem to have any friend outside of those six people. I mean you think they'd run into _someone_ else they know and say, 'hey, what's up' but no, it's just Rachel, Ross, Phoebe…"

Stephanie laughed and shook her head; "I know it seems stupid and pointless but it's nice sometimes to just sit around with Shawn and shoot the breeze about nothing at all. Like when we played with Rufus, his dog that _isn't_ really his dog and we were tossing him sticks and I was telling Shawn about how I had to go for another AIDS test soon and he asked if I wanted him to come and…"

She trailed off and looked at Doctor Holden, "So much has happened since the rape, you know? And even though it was a horrible thing and still is, even with the attacker out there some things have come that have been…I mean, I thought after the rape my life would be over and there would never be anything good but now there has been. And I don't feel bad about it, I just feel lucky and happy. Is it…bad?"

"No, Stephanie, it's very good. Life shouldn't end after a rape. And it certainly means you shouldn't be happy again. Nothing good comes out of rape and it changes your life but that doesn't mean your life has to be bad forever. From what you've told me, your life has changed in a good way and there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, your should feel lucky because you _are_ lucky. You've progressed well and healed nicely since the rape and as I said earlier, I am impressed. 

"I think, in fair estimation, that you are going to be just fine, Stephanie McMahon and as for Mr. Michaels, I think it's up to you to show him that things are okay. He needs to learn what I've just told you and know that it's okay for you to feel good. And it's okay for him too. As for possible romantic interest well, that's all up to you two, isn't it?"

Stephanie blushed again, "I guess. But…one other thing I mean, since I was sexually assaulted does that mean, I won't be…"

"That was the other half of what we just went over Stephanie. Even though you were raped, it doesn't mean you are now barred from having sexual and romantic feelings. In fact, feeling these things still are normal and expected. You shouldn't be ashamed and neither should Mr. Michaels. You may have some difficulty with certain sexual acts considering what happened but just take things slow. There should be nothing that should keep you from having a normal, healthy romantic relationship if you desire one."

Stephanie nodded, then gave Doctor Holden a big smile, "Thanks, Doctor. You've been a big help as always."

"You're welcome, dear."

Stephanie got to her feet, "I'll see you at the next meeting. I think Torrie will be coming with me again if that's all right."

"Perfectly fine, I'll be looking forward to seeing you then and Stephanie?"

"Yes?" Stephanie asked, hand on the doorknob to leave.

"I wouldn't suggest running off to Shawn just yet. Give him a few more days to cool his heels and then I'd speak to him about this conversation we just had. Let him know you're fine and you don't feel pressured by him at all and most importantly, suggest to him that if he has problems he speak to someone about them. It's never good to suppress or bottle our emotions. Remember, my door is open to everyone."

Stephanie nodded, "I will. Thanks again."

------------------------------

"Tell me, when he hit your head, did it knock out about _everything_ I told you that night and make you stupid to boot?" Nash hissed over the phone. Shawn Michaels let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead as he lay back on his bed. Rufus was curled up at the end fast asleep. He had let the dog in the house because it was just too damn hot outside for anything living. He had the air cranked up on full blast but still felt too drained to move. Not to mention he was too busy getting bitched at by his friend.

"Nash…"

"No, you don't get to speak yet! You're lucky I'm not there to wring that impertinent neck of yours! How could you let things end like that? How could you be so fucking stupid!"

"Nash…"

"I mean here she was, at your place, as cute as a button I'll bet, ready to feed you cake and spend time with you and lord only knows what else and you practically throw her out. Hell, run her out! And break that all ready fragile heart of hers, I mean, hasn't she been through enough without you bouncing up and down on-"

"NASH!"

Nash stopped speaking at Shawn's shout and Shawn sighed, irritated as she noticed he's woken the dog up with his noise, "Look, I told you why I did what I did, man. Better I seem like a jerk than a sore loser because she chose to get back together with Hunter."

"You _are_ a sore loser, Shawn. You didn't even ask her about it, didn't even give her a chance to explain."

"Explain what? She was kissing him? What other reason do you have for kissing a man unless you're getting back together with him?"

"Maybe it was a good bye kiss."

"Didn't look like no good bye kiss to me. No, no they're the Helmselys again and there's no way I'm going to sit around twiddling my thumbs while they play house a second time, thank you very much."

"So what? You'd rather lie there in bed, and yes, I know you're lying in bed right now I'd bet about a hundred bucks to it, and mope? Brood on what you can't have? Shawn, I've known you long enough to know you're not a quitter. If you want Stephanie then tell her goddammit or I'll do it for you. There's no way I'm having you lay around like a useless shit for the rest of your days. It's pathetic."

Shawn let out another heavy sigh as Rufus climbed up to him and lay a paw on his chest, Shawn looked at him and smiled, "How can I do anything? It'd look…wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Like I'm using some kind of advantage. A bargaining chip 'cause I found her first. What if she feels she owes me so…"

"Oh shut up! Stephanie isn't like that and you know it! She likes you then she does, if not then get over it. Hell, I'll find you a woman and help you get over it. See? I told you, you should have dated Rebecca when you had the chance."

"That Nitro girl?"

"Yeah, that Nitro girl. She was friggin' gorgeous and you turned her down flat."

Shawn shrugged and scratched Rufus' head, "I don't know. Probably could have been happy with her I suppose but I just wasn't ready."

"And now you are?"

Shawn shrugged again, "I thought I was but…Stephanie? I mean so many obstacles there and…"

"You know what? Quit your whining! I hate repeating myself and you're having me do it right now 'cause I told you all this stuff all ready that night at Pitt's! You're miserable, ten to one she's miserable, get over yourself, call her, apologize, ask her about Hunter and get it over with. You guys might still have a chance. Stop being a scared chickenshit pussy and do something!" Nash snapped.

"Damn, Kevin, you have your wheaties today or what? You sure as hell are ripping into me," Shawn muttered angrily.

There was a weary sigh on the other end, "I know, I know, look, normally I'd be more supportive about this whole ordeal but I've been dealing with Scotty lately. He's facing some troubles avoiding the bottle again and between you two I just…feel strained."

Shawn sat up a little, his voice full of sincerity when he spoke next, "I'm sorry, man, I didn't know that. You need some help with 'im?"

"No, no I'm good. Look, seriously, honestly, just do what I tell you, willya? You and Stephanie still have a chance you just have to stop being afraid. The Shawn I know wouldn't be afraid, he'd jump up and do something. So do it Shawn, stop holding back, stop being afraid of what others think and just do it."

Shawn looked at Rufus and smiled, "Maybe I will. You take care of Scott, ya hear? I'll take it all from here. Thanks for talking to me too."

"You're welcome," there was a pause and then Nash sighed and said softly, in an embarrassed whisper, "You know, I love you, man." 

"I know ya do, buddy, I love you too." Shawn said truthfully then laughed, "Wanna go to bed?"

"Oh shut up," Nash chuckled and they said their good byes. Shawn hung up the phone and Rufus lowered his head to lick his face. Shawn sputtered and laughed and pushed the dog away, "You're a real pain, you know that? Making me like you so much."

The dog looked at him with big expressive eyes and rested on him, Shawn laughed and scratched his head again, "I shouldn't like you, you know? Someone else might own you. And it'd be wrong for me to take you in all things considered but…"

He sighed, "I've been pretty stupid with that pretty lady. You remember her? The one who smelled good and scratched your belly? Tossed you sticks? Yeah, I know you haven't seen her in a while and it's 'cause I've been stupid. Stupid, scared, jealous and all those other bad adjectives."

The dog looked at him in an almost bewildered sense and Shawn laughed as he nudged him, "Hey, how about you and me go on a trip and find her?"

The dog moved on his chest slightly, then barked and Shawn smiled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."


	13. Chapter 13: One

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 13: One

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

It had been weeks since Stephanie had spoken to Shawn. And honestly speaking, it wasn't like Shawn hadn't been trying; instead Stephanie found she was the one who was putting up the barriers. She hadn't answered any of his calls or messages, instead waiting with bated breath for them to stop, which they did eventually, mysteriously dying away. 

She couldn't quite explain what she was running from. When she had first left Doctor Holden's office that day they had talked about Shawn she had been ready and raring to go. But suddenly she had been taken by a wave of apprehension. One that did not want to die. 

All she could think of, remember, was his cruel rejection. Every time she found her fingers shaking, eager to dial his number or pick up the phone when he called she found her other hand, like steel, wrapping around the quivering fingers and stilling them, ordering them into obedience. She couldn't seem to allow herself to give in to him.

She spoke of this to no one, instead drifting in and out of each day feeling more and more empty. She figured no one noticed but unfortunately for her, one person in particular did.

Hunter.

He saw the hallows in her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes and with a groan of trepidation realized that while he had all ready talked to her about what she should do where Shawn was concerned, many things had changed since the night in the hospital. For some reason, she was having doubts again. Shawn must have done _something_. And considering Hunter used to be his best friend, he knew it was probably something stupid. Something boneheaded, something so…_Shawn_. 

He imagined whatever it was would probably make him want to crack a steel chair over his head. The way the man acted sometimes…honestly, it made Hunter's blood boil. Especially when it came to Stephanie, to seeing how she was taking whatever it was his dumb ex-friend had done now. Still, he knew it was his job as the newfound caring individual to try and set things right. He was really starting to hate playing the role of the selfless friend.

Seriously, it was much more fun and easier being an uncaring, conceited asshole.

Really, it was.

Still, he had gone this far; might as well finish things up. 

He was only a few days from returning to his full schedule at RAW and he stopped by her apartment to see her. She was certainly acting less withdrawn as they sat next to each other on her couch, idly watching a movie on television and with a slight amount of prodding he'd managed to get her to talk about Shawn.

She told him the whole story. A little _too_ much for his taste actually, as he could have done _without_ the bedroom incident and it's…descriptions. He let her know so too, reminding her that he was not one of her highschool girlfriends she could gab to about boys and how they made you-ugh-_feel_.

She was, of course, immediately contrite and begging for forgiveness. He, naturally, couldn't hold a thing against her and urged her to continue…but to try and give him a nice, edited-for-my-ex-husband version.

When she reached the end, she whispered, "He just doesn't understand how much he hurt me." 

"Well why don't you tell him, not me," Hunter had said, his voice low. He had offered the role of the friend to her and he had to taken it up but it sure as hell wasn't easy. Especially when he had to help her with her relationships of all things.

"Because…I don't know. I want him to wallow a little, I guess. Feel bad like I felt bad," Stephanie said, "I guess that's sort of catty of me."

Hunter had a smirk on his face, "Sounds familiar, didn't you pull that sort of stuff on me when we were married?"

Stephanie flushed, embarrassed as she swiftly got the point, "I'm sorry. We probably shouldn't be talking about this stuff. It's unfair of me to ask you about my love life and I can't imagine it's comfortable talking about this sort of stuff with your _ex-wife_ of all people. Especially considering I know you still have some feelings-"

"Shh, just forget it," Hunter cut her off, not wanting to discuss his feelings anymore than he wanted to discuss hers, "It's like I said earlier when you were describing the-thing in his room. I don't mind helping you with your problems, Stephanie. I want to be your friend. But I also just feel… a little funny when it comes to this stuff. I can give you advice but try not to get too…explicit about it."

Stephanie nodded, "I know, I told you I can do that. But, I mean, you basically know enough to give me some words of wisdom, right?"

Hunter shrugged. He wanted to tell her that Shawn was an ass. He wanted to tell her he was stupid and didn't deserve her. He wanted to tell her _he_ loved her and he would _never_ do something like that. But he knew a lot of that was very bias and the latter was not entirely accurate. 

So instead he took a hard swallow and gave her the most chick-like answer he could think of, "I don't know. I mean, you do have a basis for being mad. He blew you off in all sense of the word but then, he did have a few good reasons. And lord knows, you'd be happier with him than without him. Not like there's anything standing in your guys' way now anyway."

Stephanie took in a breath, blushing, "Oh, it's not…I mean, he doesn't even…"

He rolled his eyes, "Would you just talk to the man? I mean, Jesus, it's obvious, you two are totally retarded for each other. Just do something about it, willya?"

Stephanie burst into giggles then and Hunter couldn't help but bask in it. He couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. It had taken some time but finally it seemed the great weight had been removed from her shoulders. She walked taller, looked happier. But there was still an underlying hair of unhappiness and he knew what caused it.

Hence why he was here, "Look, if you really want me to be honest and give you a friend's perspective, I think you should talk to him. Hiding isn't going to change anything. If you talk to him, you'll find all the answers you want and you'll feel better too."

Stephanie shook her head, "You're right. But how about we forget that for now and just watch this movie and enjoy each other's company?"

Hunter reached out and gave her hand a squeeze, a smile on his face, "I can do that."

------------------------------

Stephanie lowered her bags and let out a healthy sigh as she looked around her suite. Her father had dished out a little extra cash for the comfy room. It was early compensation for what she would be facing in the next few days. She was only a few sweet, sweet days away from returning to work. But she also had to face more involved work with the police again. They had more questions and tests to run, they were pumping up her case to the max.

They had a few suspicions of what had happened to her that night, as well as a few possible suspects pegged and they wanted more input from her. It promised to be grueling and while she looked forward to returning to the office, she knew it too would be overwhelming, especially considering how long she had been absent. So to cushion the blow she got a few hours to spend alone in the suite, just all by her lonesome.

She rushed over to the mini fridge and had to hold back a squeal of delight at the complimentary foods and desserts she found inside. She quickly took out a small plate of strawberries and a bottle of Chardonnay she found inside. She imagined it was more appropriate for a couple to have these things in their room, it was a snack to share, not to dine on alone but she didn't see the harm in pampering herself. She didn't need a man to have a good time.

Besides, all the women magazines she'd ever read, 'Glamour', 'Cosmopolitan', and the like always urged women to kick off their shoes and have a night alone for just yourself. This would be her night. She poured herself a frosty glass and took a sip of the wine, finding it crisp and tasty. She then ate a couple of strawberries and bounded on to the cuhsiony mattress, finding the nearby remote. She clicked on the television and began flipping through channels. She was delighted to find the classic 80's film 'Labyrinth' and her mind bubbled with ideas of what to do next. Should she paint her toenails or give herself a facial?

She giggled to no one in particular, finding the idea of her evening ahead to be thoroughly exciting when she heard a knock at the door. She felt a loopy grin take her, the giddiness still skittering through her as she wondered who it could be. She imagined it was the probably a bellhop wanting to know if everything was all right and if she was enjoying her room. She hoped he was cute, deciding that a little harmless flirting might be fun. Heck, maybe she'd indulge in flirting even if he wasn't cute.

The smile on her face faltered the moment she saw Shawn standing there. His hair was pulled back and he wore one of those god-awful suit jackets that he had often been seen running around RAW in, the material gold and all wrong for him. A white t-shirt was hidden beneath that and this was all accompanied with a pair of black slacks that she imagined clung nicely to his…

She shook her head, not sure whether the action was to stop her thoughts or to actually test to see if he was really there when she heard a loud barking. She suddenly noticed the leash in Shawn's hand and looked down to see Rufus there, the dog darting about frantically. Before she could say a word, Shawn spoke, "He's a bit antsy. The elevator ride up really didn't sit too well with 'im, especially since I had to smuggle him in past the hotel security."

"What's he doing here?" Stephanie asked in puzzlement, then hardened her voice a notch as she looked at him, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I had to see you," Shawn said, his voice quiet but the intensity there unmistakable. He leaned against her doorframe, looking at her pleadingly. Her eyes flickered up and down him, taking him all in. It had felt likean eternity since she'd last looked at him. And even with the hideous jacket on, he still looked good enough to eat.

She found crazy thoughts running through her head. She thought about how much she wanted to tug that ponytail loose and free his hair. How much she wanted to tear that stupid jacket off. How much she wanted to kiss those arrogant, lush lips, the bottom one especially inviting. She could see herself drawing it between her teeth, sucking lightly. God, what was her problem? Most women in her situation would keep their thoughts geared miles away from anything sexual, hell, they wouldn't have to. But here she was, hungry for the physical. She was surprised she hadn't jumped him yet.

_Down girl,_ her thoughts hissed, _stop being horny and start being serious. _

Vaguely recalling his response to her question she bit back, "Well, you've seen me, now you can go."

She went to shut the door when he nudged the dog forward. As if trained, Rufus trotted over to sit in front of Stephanie in the hotel room, looking up at her with almost imploring eyes, tail wagging. She shot Shawn a caustic look and he shrugged, "Can you turn that face away?"

"How long it'd take you to train him to do this."

"Not as long as you'd think," Shawn said dryly, a bitter grin taking his face. She suddenly noted how, despite her earlier drooling observations of his appearance, he actually had worn lines on his face. He was tired. Didn't take a rocket scientist to know why. 

She sighed, weary herself as she stepped back and waved a hand inward. Shawn released the leash, allowing Rufus to dash inside as he slowly sauntered in. His slow gait turned Stephanie's thoughts back to their earlier, more lewd reactions but she pushed them down. She was angry at this man, had every right to be and had been avoiding him for said reason. No cute dog-antics or unconscious sexiness on his part would change that. 

"So you brought the dog, what's that supposed to be? Some shitty peace offering?" She snapped, pleased with herself, an alligator smile taking her. _Good girl, switch to anger, better tactic to take than your earlier knee shaking._

"Something like that," Shawn said, not rising to her bait, "I know a dog isn't the best form of an apology-"

"No, it isn't. I'm not five, Shawn," Stephanie crossed her arms as she faced him, "Bringing me a pet isn't going to sway me, even if I do like him. You can't just buy your way out of what you did. It was childish to think so."

"I'm childish," Shawn pointed a hand to himself and scoffed, his hackles finally raised, "What about you? Not answering your phone. Not returning my messages. Hiding behind the wall Daddy and Brother built for you. Do you know what I had to go through to find out where you were staying? What hotel? What room? You're running away and hiding like a little girl so I don't think-"

She cut him off again, "That's right, you don't think. You never think! You just go on your impulses. Like you did that day you shoved me out of your life. When you think of it, I'm not running, you're the one who started running but now you've changed your mind and have decided to 'take' me back or something and it's ridiculous!"

"Who said I wanted to 'take' you back? I never had you to begin with Steph and more important than that, I've all ready admitted I was wrong, hell, that's why I'm here. To apologize and admit what took place in Texas was…I was a jackass, I know that now and that's why I'm here.

"And yeah, I brought you a dumb present but it's something none the less. Something to say, 'I'm sorry, I was wrong, please forgive me'. I've wanted to do it for a while but you've refused, just like you are now. You just immediately jumped down my throat and didn't even give me a chance to explain much less defend myself…"

"You didn't give me much a chance in Texas so I figured I'd even the score," She hissed.

"Speaking of childish," Shawn muttered and Stephanie turned red, angered by his attitude. Her voice cracked on the next comment, "Maybe I am a child, but what do you want from me? You hurt me, Shawn, more than-than anyone else has in a long time. How am I supposed to react? To feel? Sure, I guess I'll admit I've been running but can you blame me from-from wanting to avoid further pain? I don't want you to hurt me again."

Shawn's hostility faded and he looked at her with such soft eyes that she felt as if she'd been cut to the quick, her devious eyes heating with unshed tears as he said in that soft husky drawl, "That's why I'm here, pretty lady. To bandage up those wounds I caused."

"You think you can just…just fix everything," she whispered, hating how her voice held a tone of hope. Deep inside she wanted him to say 'yes' and one better, she wanted him to do it. How sad that was. How weak. It made her angry but she couldn't stop herself from wanting it none the less.

"I'd like to try," he said and walked over, closer to her. She knew that wasn't a good idea, for him to get close so she backed away a few steps, turning away from those damn eyes of his, pretending she was looking for the dog. She found him rested on her bed, rolling on the sheets. She felt her lips screw to one side in amusement and she shook her head. 

Still, knowing she couldn't avoid Shawn forever, she turned to him, hoping that moment's reverie would give her new fuel and strength. One look at him she knew it wouldn't. She sighed, scratching the back of her head, "Shawn, it's not that simple, what went down in Texas, how you hurt me, I can't just forget it and-and forgive it. At least, not without a reason. It was like I told you then, I can't just believe you think our spending time apart is for the sake of the case against my attacker, for my safety. 

"There's something you're not telling me and I think it has to do with your feelings and I know you're not the kind of man to hide away from-from what he wants and feels. You're one of the most forthright men I know, heck, a lot of the time when you open your mouth you stick your foot in it, so fess up. Tell me the real reason that mess in Texas happened. Tell me what you're running from. Why you're-you're afraid."

He laughed at that, the sound dry and hollow. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly; "It's not that simple."

"Of course it is. Just open your mouth and talk. Don't dodge it, don't change the subject just…let it go. Simple."

"Simple," He sighed and pulled his fingers away from his eyes, resting his hands on his hips as he looked at her. They stood in front of her couch, the dog behind them playing on her bed. He towered over her not so much in height as in presence. She could _feel_ him towering over her. His eyes looked down at her, the pupils darting back and forth as he searched her face. She wanted to flinch but didn't, instead choosing to be solid, unwavering.

He reached behind his head, tugging on his ponytail absently before crossing his arms and fidgeting from one foot to the other, mumbling, "Easy for you. I don't know if I can."

"Oh god, would you just tell me!" She snapped exasperated, "We're not in high school, Shawn, all right?! Would you just-"

"It's embarrassing!" Shawn burst out, his face coloring slightly.

"No, it's frustrating. You're frustrating and-and you're stupid! And you're- you're stupid goddamn jacket is frustrating!" She didn't know why she added in the last part. It was absurd but for some dumb reason she blurted it out.

Shawn looked at her flabbergasted and she almost expected him to laugh but instead he said flippantly, "Fine, I'll just take it off then."

He shrugged off the jacket, "Anything else you'd like princess? Considering you always have to get your way, since I have to do everything for you? You want I should take more clothes off?"

Stephanie stung at his unexpected harshness and said snidely, "Sure, while you're at it take your hair down."

"Done," he hissed and tugged his hair free so viciously she was surprised he didn't tear a chunk of his scalp out.

They stared at each other, inexplicably angry and fighting over the most mundane of things but for some reason at the moment it seemed entirely relevant. In the back of her mind Stephanie found herself thinking that most couples fought like this. It started over something big or small and then went into something else, snowballing and escalating over the most small of a matters until one person in the relationship or both consecutively found an even ground. Made up. She couldn't even begin to imagine how to do that with Shawn.

Instead she hissed in a voice full of pain as much as anger, "Why are you picking on me? Why-if…if you came here to apologize and started off treating me decent enough you're being so-so mean."

"Me? You started it when you began snapping at me for ridiculous-"

"Why'd you bother even hunting me down? Are you stalking me?"

"No, I-"

"If you're not scared why won't you just tell me!"

"I'm NOT scared all right?! I'm just embarrassed to say-"

"WHAT?!"

"I know you're back together with Hunter!"

Stephanie stepped back, wide-eyed, slack jawed, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me!"

"But-but, Hunter and I aren't-"

"I saw you!" he hissed, his voice edged with splinters of hurt, "I saw you kiss him!"

Stephanie's voice came out reed thin, "When?"

"The hospital! It…it was the first thing I saw when I woke up…out of the coma," Shawn whispered, his voice soft with shame, his eyes looking away, "I saw you two kissing and it just…"

He waved a hand in mid-air, looking away from her. She looked at him, trying to recapture her bearings. He had seen them? She remembered he had woken the night after she had remembered everything. When her and Hunter…but she didn't think-

_Oh god…_

She looked at him and reached out a hand, brushing his arm, "Shawn, I didn't…"

"I know. It's okay. Stupid anyway," he muttered.

"Kind of like me forcing you to take off your jacket and pull down your hair?" Stephanie asked dryly.

Shawn couldn't help but give a mirthless chuckle, "Yeah but fights are like that…senseless. Why did you-"

"That jacket looks horrible on you," She said with some amusement, "And I like your hair better down."

"Hmm."

There was a few minutes silence as they looked everywhere but at each other when at last Stephanie spoke up, her voice quiet, "Why did you…say those things then? About me being a princess and you doing so much and me always getting my way?"

Shawn sighed and slowly looked at her again," Because I…when I saw you kissing Hunter and I knew you two got back together I felt stupid for feeling the way I did because I thought I was standing in your way and-and that I felt more than you did and….and all kinds of stuff so I lashed out at you. Very immature but then, we were calling each other children earlier so I guess it fits."

She looked at him and suddenly so much more made sense. If he had truly thought she was back together with Hunter he would naturally want to avoid her and more importantly her with him. She knew Shawn and Hunter still had their differences. She could remember well his reactions to their dates. The possibility of them being a couple again…now his actions were much clearer.

Still…

"If you thought I was back together with Hunter, I mean, why didn't you just ask and make sure before…"

"It wasn't just you two back together," Shawn said, suddenly very interested in looking down at his shoes, "It was the fact that he…that you…"

"What?" she pressed softly.

"You kissed."

Stephanie still couldn't quite understand, "So…we kissed. I can understand that being a shock when you first wake up but, I mean, that still doesn't explain….why would you care if Hunter and I kissed? Is it just because you didn't want me to get back together with him because you think that's a bad idea or because you feel we can't be friends if I was with him again because you two still can't get along or-"

"No, no it's nothing like that," Shawn said, his voice rising in annoyance at her suggestions. They weren't even close.

"Then why? Why would you care?"

He sucked in a breath, his voice coming out louder and tighter than he wished, "Because _I _wanted to be the one!'

Stephanie looked at him, barreled over again as he continued, "You said when we went out that night that you didn't think Hunter could be the first one you'd kiss after what happened and I just…I wanted to be…I wanted to be the one."

Stephanie continued to look at him. A breathlessness catching in her, blood racing as she found herself saying in an impulsive sarcastic tone, "So what? Does this mean you're _finally_ going to kiss me?"

Shawn's flashed her a look. At first it was startled shock but it quickly melted to something dark and heated. Something overwhelmingly sexy as his whole demeanor changed. Stephanie wondered what she was getting into as she swallowed at his purred response, "Yeah, I'm finally going to kiss you."

He drew closer to her, his face inches above her own. His breath whispered across her lips and she let out a tiny sigh as his hand came up and brushed her cheek, cupping her face. Her skin was like silk under his fingertips and he searched her eyes with his own as his mouth came closer. 

Stephanie had stopped breathing long ago, her heart crossed between thundering and stopping permantely as he loomed over her, close, _so close_. She had waited for this moment an eternity. Dreamed it, envisioned it, and now it was here. It was really happening. The scent and heat of him filling her senses. Her body was screaming, fingers itching to reach out and clutch at him. He wasn't too far away when a chuckle rumbled out from deep within his chest and Stephanie's eyes narrowed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just….I've thought about this moment so many times in my head that now that it's come I find myself unexpectedly nervous."

"You've got to be kidding, performance anxiety? About kissing me?" Stephanie voice came out throatily, her fingers finally daring to brush his shoulders as she edged him even closer.

"Mmmhmm," He murmured thickly, his nose rubbing along hers, "It's like you're a tractor beam, drawing me in…"

"Alien invasion?" she whispered softly, smoky eyes looking up through her long lashes.

"You could say that," Shawn whispered, his breath still rushing along her mouth again, stronger this time, causing it to part.

She couldn't help but feel a thick chuckle escape her, "Shawn, you've kissed me before."

He drew back slightly, a notch forming between his eyes thoughtfully as he cocked his head slightly and looked at her, "Oh yeah?"

"Remember? At the family estate you kissed me and said it can't rain forever." 

"Oh yeah, so I did…but that wasn't a real kiss." He murmured his eyes almost closed as he drew close again.

"What's a real kiss?"

"This is a real kiss," his voice tapered off on the last word as his lips lightly pressed hers, his fingers slipping into her hair as he gave her a gentle kiss, slow and full of sweet promise. Her lips were soft, far softer than he had ever dreamed and he loved the feel of them against his own, unable to stop brushing his own firm mouth along hers, nothing but a delicate touch behind it. 

She let out a pleased sigh and parted her lips wider, pressing harder against him allowing his tongue to tenderly dart inside to taste her. Her own fingers trailed along his back before driving upward to comb through his hair, her arms wrapping around his neck to press their bodies completely together, her breasts pressed in a full flush against his chest, her weight comfortable against him

An unexpected sound rumbled out of him as one of his hands escaped the tangle of her hair to run teasingly along her neck, causing her to shiver, his fingertips surprisingly ticklish. His hand continued to trail downwards, running along the side of her body, enjoying the sinuous shape before sinking into the lush curve of her hip. He deepened the kiss a degree, changing the angle slightly, causing a flutter of heat to sear beneath her skin. 

She let him explore her, let him take full possession, as the tip of his tongue trailed along her teeth before lightly tracing the roof of her mouth, then finally plunging deeper to claim the honey sweetness within the warm cavern of her mouth. Hesitantly she met his tongue with her own and this time they both simultaneously let out a tiny delighted sound.

It was finally a complete kiss, both mutually searching and tasting more deeply of the other with each racing second, locked together in a supporting embrace that kept them afloat on melting bones. Savoring every detail about each other- taste, scent, feel everything. They kissed for quite a while before at last he drew away, pressing their foreheads together as he asked quietly, "How was that?"

"Huh?" Stephanie asked in a soft daze, her eyes glazed over.

He laughed at that and ran his fingers along her cheek again, "Aw Christ, Stephanie. You have no idea how much it killed me. All of it. I wanted to be the one. So badly I wanted it to be me."

Stephanie looked at him, her voice tender, careful, "Why?"

Shawn frowned, then shrugged as he drew his hand away, "You know why."

"Tell me. I want to hear it." She urged.

"Because."

She waited, her face full of expectation as they drew apart.

"Because….because I-"

"Tell me how you feel." She pleaded, an edge to her tone.

"I…can't," the last part came out strained, he wanted to tell her why but something held him back.

Stephanie sighed. _Back to square one_, she thought and looked at him with the saddest eyes, "No, it's because despite what you say, you're afraid. And I can't be afraid anymore. And I can't be around people who are."

Shawn pointed at himself in disbelief, the next words coming out on a squeak, "So now you're pushing me away?"

"No, I'm…giving you the space and time you need for the _real_ reasons you needed them. You need to get over your…stigmatism."

"Stigmatism?"

"Shawn, you're ashamed of having feelings for me because you think they're inappropriate and it's not just because you think it's wrong for you to move in on me after what happened. Because you think you have an edge, you also are ashamed because…because you don't think I should have sexual and romantic feelings after what happened. You don't think I'm capable of them."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to, I just know it. You think since I was raped that I can't…but I can and I do and I want you to know it but I can't make you know it, you just have to. You have to feel it. Have to allow yourself to, be free to it. And as for this situation with Hunter, if you haven't pieced it together yet, I'm not with him."

"Why?"

"Hunter," Stephanie sighed, "Hunter is a great guy, despite what you think and-no, no, you know what? I think you _do_ know that. You know Hunter has some good qualities, you couldn't have been his friend for so long and not know them. Couldn't think, despite what he did to you, that they're gone for good. I'm sure somewhere deep inside you hope one day he'll apologize and be your friend again because you trust in those qualities that tied you to him in the first place. 

"You think they're still somewhere in there and that's why you saw us being together again as only being logical. In fact, you might even think it preferable to me being with you and that's because, for all intent and purposes, Hunter is safe. I know Hunter, I've been with Hunter and he makes me happy so you figure, 'okay, good, she can be with him and it'll be fine It'll kill me but that's okay.'

"You think that's what I want, what I need. Safety. But it's not Shawn, at least, it's not what I want. Sometimes you need to do something dangerous. Something different or you'll never know…and see, that's what I see in you. But until you understand that you and I can't….we can't do anything. We're in a stalemate."

Stephanie didn't know where the words came from. Obviously she had been seeing Doctor Holden too much. And as for the courage to say them? She didn't know, all she did know was the stricken look on Shawn's face crushed her worse than any response he could have given. He grabbed his jacket and slowly moved to the door. Stephanie suddenly became desperate. She didn't want him to go, despite what she said. Not after what had happened.

"Shawn-"

"Watch Rufus for a few days, okay? I'll be back." He left without looking back.

Stephanie felt herself sit down as the sobs began to well up inside her. She pressed a hand to her lips. She could still feel him there. Could still taste him. A croaked sound of pain left her and she covered her eyes with her hands as she began to weep. She felt something nudge her knee and looked down to see the dog. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as what she had once thought impossible happened again. Her heart breaking.


	14. Chapter 14: Over

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 14: Over

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

Author's note: WARNING! This chapter is graphic and VERY disturbing! You have been warned.

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Stephanie sighed as she walked down another hallway closer to her office, Rufus behind her as she gently tugged the leash in her hands. Smackdown's offices would be closing soon but she felt like sitting behind her desk for a few moments longer, just to savor it. She had been enjoying her permitted time back at work but could still remember strenuous hours spent with the police. 

They had grilled her about anyone she suspected from people she knew now to people she knew in high school as they considered the recent picture to link her attacker back to someone she knew in her past but she had no good answers to give. She couldn't remember enough about her attacker and honestly had no idea who would want to hurt her. 

But remembering the parking garage had been good enough and the police had gone to the Chicago stadium, scoring it for clues. In the meantime they urged Vince to let Stephanie go about her normal activities, hoping to maybe draw out her attacker. It was kind of frightening to think of herself as bait but anything was better than just sitting around doing nothing and it wasn't like she didn't have enough distractions, what with putting things into order that Shane had forgotten as well as spending time or rather, avoiding time, with certain co-workers.

Jamie Noble and Nidia had been trying to convince her all day to go to the near by country fair with them and Rikish had offered to cook her a ten course meal she was positive she couldn't eat. Not to mention Kurt's continued advances and Dawn Marie's sleepover offers. The only thing Stephanie was interested in taking up was Torrie's boat trip offer that was only a few days away. Stephanie was looking forward to it, the sun and wind in her hair. Sand beneath her bare feet. Maybe she'd even bring Rufus, she had been enjoying having a dog a lot lately. Her a dog person, who knew?

These thoughts made her smile as she turned another corner. Shane had been happy to get away from work at last. He had told her he wouldn't wish the general manger position on his worst enemy and she had laughed at that. She loved her job and didn't see what was so hard about it. 

But then, Shane was a whole lot more fun loving than she had ever been. Though that certainly seemed to be changing, what with all the activities she'd been up to lately. Still, he had been happy to get out, especially since he had a date with some girl named Maria. Apparently he and Isabel had had a falling out and now he was with this new girl.

She would have questioned how he had become such a ladies man if she hadn't all ready known he'd spent time with Shawn. Apparently he had picked up some tricks of the trade. She even teased him about it, calling him, 'HBA', 'Heart Break Apprentice'. 

Shawn.

God, he was the _last_ person she wanted to think about right now. She rubbed her arms and bit her bottom lip, her stride slowing as she thought of their last confrontation, which wasn't that far behind her. She wondered if he had gone back to wherever it was he was staying in the area or if he had gone all the way back to Texas. She had told him to do as much hadn't she? Told him to leave. But then, he wasn't always the kind to listen, that stubborn streak in him so strong you could almost see it in his face. Not to mention he'd have to come for the dog eventually.

And there was the fact that her words didn't quite represent her actions. She blushed at that, as her skin grew uncomfortably hot at the memory of his kiss. God, it was as good as she had always thought it would be. She could still feel it, her lips burning with it. He had made sensations creep through her system that she never thought she'd feel. She could still remember how her body had moved in his grip, the sounds that had peeled out of her at his touch. She could recall the pressure of his hands on her body. Thinking of it now caused a pleasurable throb to blossom in her as well as embarrassment.

How inappropriate to get aroused in the workplace. Still, thoughts of him and their kiss caused the feeling to only multiply. She wondered vaguely if he'd crop up while she was here, be waiting for her at her car or something but she doubted it. She shook her head and picked back up her pace. Yes, she and Shawn had kissed and it had been wonderful-okay, no, more like fantastic-but it hadn't fixed anything. Hell, that was why she had pushed him away. Or maybe she had just run away.

Whatever it was, her troubles with Shawn Michaels were no where closer to being resolved and she knew it would be in her best interest not to think of him for a while. She passed a few workers on the way to her office and wished them a good night. A few commented on the dog and patted his head, some of them letting her know a few minor-closing details of the day, how much their final numbers were as well as calls she received. 

The only one of interest was a call from Hunter and the surprising news that Benoit and Rhyno had apparently chipped money in together and were buying everyone a round of drinks at the local bar. They informed her she was invited as well and she thanked them then excused herself to continue on her way.

It wasn't until she was a few feet from her office, when she and the dog were all alone and the building had grown silent, that she felt something was wrong. She drew closer to her office and felt her heart begin to pound stronger. This was ridiculous, what was she worried about? So it was quiet, so everyone had left for the day and they were closing. So what? It wasn't like she was scared of the dark. Or silence. Or being alone.

She swallowed and nodded her head resolutely at that thought stopping for a moment to find a good place to tie up Rufus before she went to her door, reaching out to take the handle, edging it open. She found it gave easily, obviously not all the way shut. She saw a simple blue carton box on her desk, a black string tied around it. She looked at it with wide eyes, trembling slightly. That hadn't been there when she left. Shaking her head she walked over to it, her feet sure.

It was just a box. No big deal. Probably another present. A lot of people had been giving her gifts since it all began. No big deal. She reached out, her hands shaking slightly. She let out a gruff sound of determination from her throat and grabbed the box tightly, fingers easily untying the string and tossing it aside. She popped off the top of the box and screamed. She dropped it to the floor, a hand clasping on her mouth as her eyes watered in her horror, the sound of Rufus barking worriedly in the background deafening.

A bloody full head of hair fell out of the box. A scalp. There was a note sticking out beside it, stained with dried crimson and Stephanie knelt down, snatching it up quickly and away from the massive lump of hair and flesh. She unfolded it and read it, her veins still gripped tightly in fear and revulsion. The words on the note were typed in a simple font, reading, 'Remember yet?'

Stephanie gagged and fell back against a nearby wall, suddenly dizzy. She didn't want to look at the hair but she found her eyes fixated to it. It was a scalp all right, obviously removed from someone's skull and the hair was long and brown, much like her own. She stared at it, transfixed and numb when suddenly the pounding in her head began again.

"Oh no. Noooo," Stephanie moaned lowly as she felt herself fall to the ground, her head in her hands as the flood of white and black took her vision from her, the sound of the barking fading away as the memories began to play again.

__

Her body ached, there was some blood and she could feel the stinging bruises on her skin. Could feel the areas where his teeth had sunk in. Worse, she could feel where he had sunk in. Inside her.

She wanted to cry but couldn't. She felt dead. Empty.

He tucked himself away and zipped up. Then he looked at her.

His eyes were blue.

So light blue they looked white.

Icy. Cold.

So cold. She was cold. Her arms went around herself as she curled into a fetal position, the pain and shame still coursing through her body, thundering everywhere. He merely laughed.

He walked away and when he came back he was wearing raingear, he reached down and grabbed her by her hair. She couldn't even hiss in pain, too far gone as he dragged her. Finally he stopped and released her. Her scalp ached but she was fine, he hadn't dragged her too far, just enough to hurt her more. But she couldn't be hurt anymore. There was no pain worse than this.

She was gone.

He opened the door to outside and she could dimly hear the rain falling as he bent down, scooping her up. He walked towards the back of the parking lot. He wasn't getting a drop of water on him, protected by his gear but she was all ready getting soaked.

They were far away from the other cars and the lampposts and she could see a gutter in front of her, covered in filth. He tossed her in the gutter.

'This is where you belong, Stephanie.' He had said, looking down at her with clenched fists, those eyes burning with triumph. Those horrible blue/white eyes.

He pulled out something.

'Smile, this is for posterity,' he'd whispered.

There was a flash.

A snap.

He'd taken a picture.

'I want to remember this night for the rest of my life. Don't you, Stephanie? No, I suppose you don't. But I know you will. You'll never forget it for as long as you live. And this picture will be my little momento of our wonderful evening together,' his voice had been full of rancorous humor.

She didn't move, didn't answer. He leaned down and brought those horrible eyes closer. She wanted to tremble but had no strength. The rain weighting her down as it drenched her, her hair mixing in with the gutter water. His breath was hot and stank as he hissed, 'You won't ever forget me again, will you? You'll always remember.'

Stephanie was crying, sobbing and she clutched her hands to her chest as she rose to her feet. Trying to find strength. She resolved to stop crying. She had to get help. Get someone, anyone. She edged closer to the door, as if afraid to get near the scalp. She remembered now, her own head burning at the memory of his hands on her, the tugging of her hair and his eyes. She shuddered and was almost out the door when she saw one of the staff standing there, "Ms. McMahon?"

"Oh thank god, thank god," she gasped, unable to help herself, "I need some help-um-erm…"

"Mitch," he supplied.

"Mitch, I need you to go call my father and find some other staff members and the police and-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, I can barely understand you," Mitch said and entered the office, he saw the scalp and froze, "My god…"

"Y-You see?' Stephanie gasped and walked around to her desk. She took her phone and lifted it up, ready to dial out, "Now go on and help me, will you?"

Mitch turned to leave and Stephanie put the phone to her ear. There was no dial tone. She let out a cry and noticed her phone line had been cut, she thought to pull out her cell phone but couldn't think of where she had put it. She heard her office door close, Mitch turned, "I see you remembered."

Stephanie froze as she unsteadily rose to her feet. As Mitch walked over to her she suddenly noticed his eyes. His horrible blue/white eyes. She opened her mouth to scream but he moved in a flash, shoving her forcefully against a wall, his hand over her mouth, "Shh! Shh! Not a word, princess! Not a word! Don't want anyone coming, though I doubt anyone will."

Stephanie looked in those eyes and shook, felt his hand on her mouth, so strong. He laughed, "Surprised? I'll just bet you are. Disappointed too. Hoped it was someone bigger, did you? Someone more important? Someone like your precious Hunter or maybe Kurt? Jericho even? No, no sorry to say it was just little 'ol me. 

"A lowly member of your staff. I work security, did you know that? Refereed some matches too. Mostly house shows. Nothing big. Nothing important. But I've done more for you, Stephanie. So much more and you still don't remember me, do you? DO YOU?!"

His eyes grew wild as he spit at her and Stephanie screamed beneath his hand, terrified. He laughed again, "I went through so much trouble for you, princess, you should be flattered. And yet I still don't ring any bells for you, do I? You still don't remember and thanks to you others have suffered and paid the price. But don't you worry, I'll make sure you remember this time."

She heard his zipper go down and she struggled, he forced her against the wall more tightly, her head snapping back against the wall and she whimpered. He pulled out a gun and rubbed it against her cheek, she looked at it with wide eyes as he hissed, "Don't make me use this, Steph. I'd like to fuck you again with your head still on but if I have to…"

She shuddered and he sat the gun on her desk, not far out of his reach as he tugged at her clothing. Hot tears escaped her eyes, ugly shame taking her as she felt panic rush though her. _Oh god, not again, not again, not again…_

"Don't you worry, no one is going to save you this time. You and me, we're all alone." Mitch chuckled when suddenly her office door burst open. Shawn stood there, an untied Rufus at his heels and his eyes widened at the sight before him. He looked at Mitch and pointed a finger at him, "I-I know you."

Mitch looked at Shawn and let out a crazed laugh of relief, "At last, someone remembers."

Mitch went for his gun but Stephanie came to life then, moving faster. She kicked out, the heel of her shoe meeting violently with Mitch's knee. He screamed and released her. She raised a hand and slapped him viciously, her whole arm pumping out the adrenaline in her system. He collapsed to the ground and Rufus, growling now, rushed over and bit into his shoulder, teeth sinking in hungrily. Mitch cried out and Shawn rushed to Stephanie's side. She was kicking at Mitch as he struggled with the dog, her heel meeting with first his face, tearing open his lip and then his crotch.

All the noise drew the security guards who had been making their final rounds. They found the messy scene and quickly grabbed hold of Mitch, extracting Rufus from him. Mitch was screaming and cursing as the guards wrestled with him. Dragging him off. Stephanie collapsed into Shawn's arm, burrowing into them as she cried hysterically, tears pouring out of her as Shawn tried to calm her, his own voice high and shaky as he spoke, "It's okay, it's okay. It's all over now. All over."


	15. Chapter 15: Reasons

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 15: Reasons

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

Author's note: WARNING! This chapter is graphic and VERY disturbing! You have been warned.

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

"You don't have to go in there naturally but if we want to get this guy-_really_-get him, we need all the facts we can squeeze out of him. He's all ready passed on protection of an attorney; he's refused to speak to anyone _but_ you. Now, we have more than enough to convict him, what with the attack you witnessed and Mr. McMahon's connections alone, not to mention Ms. McMahon's own testimony but we just thought-"

"I'll do it," Shawn Michaels said flatly, cutting off the McMahon's fast talking lawyer. He didn't need anyone to twist his arm; the lawyer didn't even need to go on for as long as he did. Once Shawn had heard that Stephanie's attacker wanted to talk to him and him alone he had been hooked. How could he not have been?

The lawyer started up again, blabbing about two way mirrors and trying to get what he could out of the man but Shawn didn't hear a word of it. He didn't care. All he wanted was to be face to face with the man who had ruined Stephanie's life. He had had to go through a bit more bullshit first. People all around him talking about how unethical and illegal this was and not to go ballistic and all the other expected jargon but in the end all the red tape and discussions were wrapped up and Shawn was taken to the interrogation room.

Shane, Hunter, and Vince wished him luck, patted his back and told him to get all he could, that they'd be watching from the other side and the cops and lawyers continued their inane ramblings and warnings as he was thrust inside. It was a small room, the walls painted all white and one long mirror in the corner. There was only one light in the room and it hung over a small table that rested in the center of the room, two chairs on either end. In one of those chairs sat the man who was responsible for this whole thing.

Mitch Carlson.

Such a normal name.

For a monster.

Mitch looked normal enough as well. Just like anyone else you would see on the street. His hair was a short, spiky brown and he had a very strong, muscular build. He had a cigarette he was casually smoking and when he saw Shawn he smiled like the devil, "Have a seat, my man. Glad to see you made it." 

Shawn took his seat across from Mitch, his face never changing its grim expression as he stared at him. He didn't say a word and for a while they sat in silence, Mitch's grin growing wider with each passing second until at last he spoke, his voice husky, "This is my last cigarette for a while, I think. I was surprised they gave it to me…all things considered but you know what? I'm not surprised they sent you. I wanted them to and there was every possibility they wouldn't but somehow, deep inside, I knew they would. Want to know why?"

Shawn was still motionless, his eyes merely fixated on Mitch and his cigarette.

Mitch sighed and rolled the glowing tip of his cigarette along a nearby ashtray that rested on the table between them before continuing, "I knew they'd want to dig the screws in. Cover all the bases. I know that they're on the other side of that mirror right now biting their lips in anticipation of what I'm going to say. And don't lie, Michaels, you want to know too, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to come in here. You want my reasons. And hell, I don't mind giving them to you, and once again you must be wondering why?"

Mitch took another puff, "Why, why, why would I do such a thing? Why you of all of 'em? Why tell you, why'd I fuck Steph, the whole nine yards and don't worry I'm gonna tell ya. I guess the best place to start would be you. Lucky, lucky you. You know, I wondered who'd find her after I was done with her. Never imagined it'd be you. Must have knocked you for a loop, huh?"

He paused, looking at Shawn intently as if hoping for an answer but once he realized he wasn't going to receive one he continued, "I wondered what it would be like for the poor shmuck that fell upon her. I always imagined when someone'd find her she'd be dead by then but I guess I can't ask the Lord for favors. Besides, it certainly was more fun this way. 

"Maybe that's why I sent you out there the way I did, you know? That's where you remember me from isn't it? What was it you asked me after the show in Chicago? You asked if everyone had left and I told you they had, including Stephanie naturally, as I had helped her leave and then you asked about the weather."

Mitch laughed then, "I added in that it was cold and that you should wear a coat, isn't that a trip? You caught up with me not but I'd say half an hour after I'd finished my business in the parking garage with her. I'd worn all this rain gear so I didn't get a drop on me, came back inside, disposed of the clothing changed back into my Smackdown staff gear and then-well, you know the rest. Still, it is so ironic that _I_ was the one who was responsible for sending you out there, for you finding her and helping her and everything. It all came full circle in a way. Funny how fate works."

He ran a hand through his hair before taking another puff of his cigarette, "But that's only one point down. Now the big picture. Why Steph? Well, like most of these things, it started in high school. I met her there. I was the school photographer, total poser and geek and she was like-every boy's fantasy. The most popular girl in school, bright, funny, beautiful-total prom queen material.

"And she was just so sweet. To everyone. Even to me. I was helping take pictures for the school yearbook and I took her photo. I remember she said, 'make sure my nose doesn't look too big, Mitch'. I didn't even know she knew my name. I was just in complete awe of her."

His voice died off then as he looked off into space in wonder, a small smile on his face as he spoke gently, "I couldn't believe she had noticed me. No one ever noticed me. I was just so…unnoticeable. But when she'd said that I'd felt like I was a somebody. I watched her as she went from brainless jock to brainless jock. They used her, abused her and yet she always ended up on a new one's arm. At that time, I couldn't blame her, she was the popular girl, it was expected for her to date a gorgeous but brainless athlete.

"We graduated, moved on but I could never quite forget her. And then, when I was in college, I saw her on television. She was still just as sweet as I'd remembered and I wanted to see her again, be with her again and be noticed. 

"But I knew then that if I ever wanted a shot with her I'd have to make myself a somebody. Exercise, build a body, become a wrestler. So I dropped out of pre-med and started training. I took steroids, I cut corners, did what I had to do but I showed little to no success at ever becoming one of the big shots. But I did get a step in, I became a member of the staff, I became a referee. I was big enough for that and with my medical training I could help in more than one field, the company was happy to have me.

"So finally I had my ticket in and I knew it as just a matter of time until I ran into her. Until she saw me and noticed me again. Remembered me. But you can guess what happened."

The gentleness in his voice died then, turning hard and ugly, "That stuck-up, silver-spooned little snob didn't even recognize me! She walked right past me when I saw her in the hallway. I said 'hi' and she just ignored me, went on her way swaying her hips and being Miss Thang.

"I thought maybe she hadn't heard me but then time after time came when I'd run into her and not a word. Not a goddamn word!"

He pounded a fist on the table then, his face scarlet as he set his cigarette on the ashtray, "All that work! All I sacrificed, the wasted hours, and shit I went through for her and I didn't get a goddamn thing! Didn't she realize how she'd changed my life that day when I'd taken her picture? No one had breathed a word to me all year but she spoke up and brought light into my life and then she stomped it out again!

"She just had no idea what she had done, what her one little action had caused and it just tore me apart. And that's when I realized the sweet girl I had been dreaming about had been a lie. I started to look back at it, you know, those high school years and I realized she had been then what she is now, what she's always been and always will be. 

A slut.

"A selfish, dirty slut who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. I mean, shit, have you ever watched her? Have you ever thought about it? Every time she's on she's in love with someone else, that's all her life revolves around! Everyone just _loves_ her. You never see the other divas date that much! Not even Torrie Wilson, the self reputed most gorgeous women in the WW-whatever the fuck we're calling it these days.

"It's always Steph with a new love interest, with love problems. First there was Test and then there was Hunter, and hell, even he wasn't good enough, because then it was Jericho and Angle! Even her and Bischoff had a thing and now you! Everyone gets drawn into that little web of hers. 

"They think they see something, see what I saw and then they come to the same conclusion I did but _I'm_ the only one man enough to do something about it. I saw what she did, what she was and decided to put a stop to it. Bitch goes through men like napkins and I said enough was enough! If I couldn't have her no one'd have her!"

Mitch had risen from the table, his fists rested on the table, his shadow looming over Shawn who had still had yet to move a muscle. Mitch's face was an ugly mask of dark triumph as he continued smugly, "I knew she'd never suspect me. She didn't even remember me. I knew she'd think it was someone more glamorous. One of the men she'd been with in the past considering there were so many of them who had fallen in love with her on television. It makes me sick to my stomach when I think of it. 

"Still, I knew I'd be safe when I came up with my decision to…well, handle her. Put her in the gutter where she belonged. Besides, everything considered, I think she owed me a little something-something for the mental anguish she'd put me through. 

"I didn't count on you though. Certainly didn't count on that, hell, you were the only thing I _didn't_ plan on. She was supposed to stay there. She was supposed to die and they were supposed to find her dead and see her as she was: a broken piece of gutter trash. A whore who'd finally gotten her just desserts. But no, you stepped in and had to be the savior.

"You have no idea how angry I was when I found out. I hated you and wanted you dead but I tried to keep my hopes up. I started to think it was actually better she had lived. She'd have to live with knowing what a fucking slut she was. She'd feel like shit for the rest of her days and that brought a smile to my face, I felt like justice had been served but then, you had to go a step further didn't you, Michaels? You had to help her even more.

"And why? Because you fell for her trap like they all do_. You fell in love with her_."

The last sentence was filled with embittered mirth as he lowered himself back to his seat and took hold of his cigarette again, smoking it idly to calm himself before continuing, "So there you go, off to be the knight in shining-fucking-armor. You patched her up and made her feel all kinds of good about herself. You have no idea how that made me feel. To see her traipsing back into the office in full swing, happy spirits like nothing had happened. All my hard work for not. 

"Being in the company I heard thorough the grapevine it was you. Vince and Shane aren't as good at keeping secrets as they think, especially when they can't look past their noses to see a member of the staff walking by their office while they're talking too loudly on their goddamn cell phones.

"I heard how you got her to go to the cops and go the shrink and the whole rape-victim bullshit that' s expected and that's when I knew stronger measures had to be taken. I realized how foolish I was.

"Mere death and degradation wasn't enough for the woman. She's too thick skulled to comprehend simple actions. She hadn't figured it out yet and what more I realized that in a way, this was all the better because I wanted her to remember.

"Don't you see? I wanted you all to find out. I wanted you to know it was me. I wanted credit for what I had done and I wanted that FUCKING BITCH TO REMEMBER WHO THE FUCK I WAS!"

The shout tore out of him viciously, spit flying with it as he clutched to his cigarette. Shawn remained unmoved. Eventually Mitch went on, "So I came up with my plan. My swan song. I had it all detailed and underlined and put all the pieces into place. I knew what I was doing from the beginning and it started with the pictures. Now, naturally, I needed an assistant for this and moreover, I needed an assistant from RAW. Someone to spread the flyers around.

"It didn't take me long to find someone who hated Stephanie about as much as I do. A lot of people back stage aren't her biggest fans but this girl took the cake. Becky Graves was her name. I ran into her at the main office, I was doing some filing work and she was talking to a group of her girlfriends. Seems she harbored a mad crush on Jericho but knew she didn't have a chance because he was still secretly hung up on Steph, which, she noted as being irrelevant, considering how much she looked like Steph.

"And I must admit, Becky was a ringer for her in some ways. Same long brown hair, blue eyes, but different faces and as for bodies, well, Becky was a bit too hippy if you catch my drift. Still, her disdain for Stephanie was my selling point so I took her under my wing. She was more than eager to humiliate Stephanie and she didn't quite understand the full implications of my plan so she agreed to help.

"See, I told her the picture was of Stephanie after she'd taken a beating, you know, leaving out the …'sexual mishandling'. After all, I know how girls get about that sort of thing. Even though she hated Stephanie I got the inkling she'd defend her virtue so I had to lie and Becky, not being the brightest bulb in the pack or maybe just wanting to believe it, did as I asked and posted the pictures up at the RAW offices. Phase one complete."

Mitch wiped at his mouth, finding a drop of spit there from his earlier outburst, he wiped it away and hissed as he brushed over his busted lip. Shawn finally seemed to have a small reaction, one corner of his mouth picking slightly as if wanting to smile and Mitch noticed it, immediately pouncing on it, "Think it's funny, huh? How Stephanie and that damn mutt tore into me before the cops came. I got stitches in my shoulder you know. Nuts got better though and this lip'll heal soon enough, don't you worry none. She may have gotten in a good shot or two but it's nothing compared to what I did to her," Mitch looked at Shawn and laughed, "Or better yet, what I did to you."

Shawn's moment of levity was gone and he was back to a blank slate as he went on gloating, "You're lucky you have as thick of a skull as people have been saying, Michaels, or I would have popped your head wide open like a goddamn pimple. You wonder why I did that? It was phase two in a manner of speaking.

"I wanted Stephanie to see how because of her other people suffer, how she ruins everything she touches. You became the top candidate. I was originally gunning for Shane but as you know, you just weaseled your way so deeply into her life, became her best friend, her lap dog, and that just bumped you up the charts.

"Like before, I heard how you comforted her over the flyers. I also heard about her numerous 'dates' and that just set me off. I show everyone what a broken slut she is and she starts fucking dating?! Everyone suddenly all attracted all over again and it just made me sick and in a sense, hell, I felt sorry for you buddy, 'cause she was passing you by without a thought.

"Seemed only natural that out of all of them Hunter'd be the top choice. I watched he, you know. I guess 'stalked' is the best word. She and Hunter were close, so very close and I knew if you saw it'd tear your insides out and I sympathized with you. She's a hell of a thing. Makes you care then tap dances on your heart and I thought it'd best if I did you a favor and put you out of your misery.

"Not to mention I DID owe you for making her so goddamn happy despite all my hard work. She was supposed to suffer and then you waltz in there and make her feel like she's on cloud nine, despite the twister she was playing with your heart so, bam! Hit you up side the head with the crowbar. 

"I figured you'd die but, much like Stephanie, fate intervened and stepped in to save your ass, this time it was Nash who played the role of the hero and you survived. Whoopee-fucking-doo."

He shook his head, "Which led to the final phase. I was sick of waiting. Watching from the shadows and not jumping in. I had tossed in the picture and Stephanie was finally unhappy, especially with you tossing her because you saw her kiss Hunter, yes, I did know about that, so don't be shocked, remember, I was watching you all. Always watching. You all just couldn't look past yourselves to see me. I might as well have been invisible for all it mattered.

"Anyway, I saw it all and was pleased enough but I just-wanted to end it. I wanted her to suffer. To suffer as I had suffered and I wanted to destroy her personally with my own two, bare hands. I wanted to crush her and watch her die and most of all, I wanted her to know it was me and fucking remember. 

"And Becky had become a problem. She had figured out the truth naturally and confronted me about it and she just wouldn't shut her fat mouth so I did it for her."

Mitch leaned back then, turning to look at the mirror, seeing past it to the men he knew were standing there, "She's dead. I killed her. I dumped her body and burned it just so you know. She wasn't worth the trouble of a funeral anyway, fat loser she was. No one'd come anyway.

"I had never actually killed someone before. I mean with you and Stephanie and your attempted deaths I didn't put forth much effort. Steph was supposed to die in the gutter from hypothermia or whatever and you were supposed to die of blood loss but Becky-well, I actually hands-on'd her. I shot her. Dropped her like a bad habit. Oddly, it wasn't as bad as I thought really, killing her I mean, it was so much easier than I thought'd be. But before I burned her I noticed something on her of value. The only thing of value. Something I could use."

The smile on his face was almost eerie in its sincerity, "Her scalp. It was strange doing that. Scalping her like some goddamn Indian but I just saw it and remembered what I'd done with Steph and it was just too priceless to pass up, especially considering how similar their hair was. And once again, the fitting irony. Becky had hated Stephanie because she was jealous of her and their similarities and now that very fact was going to be used to torment Steph. Honestly, I'm sure where ever she is. Becky'd at least be happy about that. 'Causing Stephanie that much pain personally, even if her life was forfeit.

"Thus the final phase. I packed the scalp to make sure Stephanie remembered. I heard about her having trouble remembering the 'incident' as you fucks kept putting it and I knew if anything'd jog her it was that. Don't ask me why, just knew, intuition I guess.

"And I knew you were coming, Michaels. I had gotten your messages at the office and retained them. Made sure Stephanie didn't get them and of course then you'd sent through the wire to disregard those messages anyway because you wanted to 'surprise' her, you didn't want her to know you were coming, you dumb romantic fuck.

"Still, it was too perfect to pass up. I attacked her and had you catch us red handed because I just wanted to fuck with you again. Get you for having found her, for having escaped the death I had planned for you, I wanted you find us but sadly I had hoped it would be after I was done fucking her a second time. 

"Might I add, the dog was a nice touch. Heard you two were in a fight and what do you do? You bring her a dog so you guys can just be the perfect fucking picture of the modern couple. A man, a woman, and their dog, love and happiness for all."

There was nothing but disdain in his voice even as he said it in a sticky, sweet manner. His loathing was evident as he spoke with more dry sarcasm, "I really wanted you to suffer, you know. Find her broken a second time in my arms after I was done. 'Cause frankly by that point, I didn't care if I got caught. Like I said, I wanted you all to catch me, because I _wanted_ you to know I did it and why I did it and understand that the stupid whore got everything she deserved. To see it from my point of view, for you to understand the favor I did you all, did everyone who ever has and whoever will get fucked over by that bitch." 

He had a satisfied look on his face obviously feeling justified, "I don't regret a single thing I did. I'll admit it, it's sort of over the top, how much work I put into everything. I bet you all had figured it was just some passing crazy-ass dick who raped her and left her, no big plot behind it all. I mean, better that then to think someone actually sat down and thought out how to crush her.

"Or, like I said earlier, one of her past beaus but as I've said, sorry to disappoint you all but it was just little 'ol me. Me with the big plans who managed to outsmart all you. Me, a lowly, unnoticeable loser member of your staff. A fucking nobody. Hey, is it a day for the little man or what? I guess every now and then, the underdog gets his due."

Mitch sat up straighter then and looked directly into Shawn's eyes. Ice blue eyes meeting warm bluegreen eyes as he said firmly, "I wonder…when you think of the rain. Do you have nightmares? Do you tense up? I did Stephanie in the rain, struck you in the rain, odd I know but what can I say? I'm an atmospheric kind of guy as much as I am one for irony. So I wonder, when you think of the rain," his voice dropped an octave, "What do you think of? How do you feel?"

Mitch wasn't expecting an answer, instead changing subjects dryly, "You know, just between you and me, you're not missing out on much. I mean, I always thought Stepahnie'd be a bit hotter than she was, if you catch my drift. Started off good enough, all that fire and energy, she put up a hell of a fight and damn if she wasn't hot but then she just lay there like a cold fish. 

"Nothing to write the boys about. You'd think being who she was she'd be better in the sack but I assure you she isn't. Which brings me to a question I've been dying to ask you, Michaels, I mean, considering I've probably filled in all the holes for you, the least you could do is fill in some for me."

Mitch leaned in close to Shawn, "When you think about it, I mean, really think about it, who's the bigger villain in this piece? Me, for raping her," he paused as if to add affect, "or you, for putting the moves on her afterwards?"

Shawn didn't answer and Mitch pulled back, merely shaking his head, "Well, whatever, It doesn't matter now, does it? You can have her if you want. I'm finished with her. You can have the leftovers. But I promise you, she really isn't worth the trouble. She's a terrible fuck."

In that instant, Shawn leapt over the table and knocked Mitch to the ground. His hands wrapped around Mitch's throat and he was choking him. Mitch struggled but Shawn merely roared, pulling him to his feet, his fingers tightening with bruising power, literally choking the life out of him, his breath leaving in tiny wheezing gasps. 

He slammed Mitch against a nearby wall and released him long enough pulled back a fist to slam it across his jaw, the air cracking under the sound of bone meeting flesh. Shawn took a fist full of his hair and slamming his face roughly against the bricks, Mitch wailed as his nose burst open, blood flying freely into the air

Shawn drew him back around to face him again as he began to punch him furiously across the face then pulling back to hit everywhere he could with a massive amount of force, his strength suddenly inhuman. The sounds of his knuckles pounding into Mitch's skin deafening as the blood from Mitch's broken nose liberally splattered them both. 

Mitch tried to fight back but to no avail as they struggled, Shawn's fists continuing to hail down on him. He brought up his knee repeatedly into Mitch's sides, then started kicking him sharply with his steel-toed boots. He alternated his hits until there was a sickening wet snap and Mitch howled. Shawn knew he'd broken one of his ribs but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, all he could see was red. He went back at him like an animal, tearing away at him. The room suddenly exploded, flooding with people as the cops tried to pry Shawn off of Mitch.

Mitch was moaning in agony, blood all over him but Shawn was insatiable, his adrenaline driving him mad with blood lust as he continued to lunge at him. Hunter ended up grabbing him around the waist and dragging him away but not before getting one good punch in on Mitch himself, shouting, "YOU'RE LUCKY HE DIDN'T KILLYOU! LUCKY _I_ DIDN'T FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Hunter continued to drag Shawn away while the cops dealt with Mitch. Vince was shaking his head, veins standing out on his neck while his jaw worked, his voice tight as he asked, "Why?"

Shane looked at his father, his face neutral as Vince continued, "Why did that son of a bitch chose Michaels out of all people to talk to? He never really explained that."

Shane sighed and reached out to touch Vince's shoulder, saying stiffly, "He did it for the same reason he did everything else. He knew if it was you, me, or Hunter, we'd just jump right in to beating him, we wouldn't have given him a chance to explain why he did what he did. And god knows, the man was egotistical enough that he wanted his swan song explained.

"He wanted his moment in the sun and for someone to understand why he did what he did but even more than that, he also knew out of all of us that if anyone snapped to the point of killing him, it'd be Shawn. He wanted Shawn to attack him after he was done talking. That way he wouldn't face a trial and even better, he would get to continue torturing both Shawn and Stephanie. But we got our reasons and that's good enough…for now."

.


	16. Chapter 16: Friends

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 16: Friends

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Hunter dragged Shawn far outside of the interrogation room. He was still struggling wildly in his grip, trying to break free so he could go back to Mitch. He kept snarling, his limbs flying about violently. Hunter could hardly hold on to him, the man was like an animal, he kept trying to reach him, "Christ, Shawn, calm down!"

Shawn ignored him, still thrashing until finally Hunter lost his hold of him. Shawn turned on him, fists flying but Hunter evaded him, managing to grab his arms and shake him roughly, "Shawn! FUCK man, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hunter's harsh shout seemed to tear through and Shawn looked at him, his face a mask of feral intensity, before he shoved him aside forcefully, freeing himself to turn towards one of the nearby brick walls. He brutally slammed his fists against it over and over again, an angry cry of frustrated anguish rumbling out of him, until finally his shoulders slumped and the most embarrassing thing possible happened. He started crying.

Hunter could hear the soft, wet sounds escaping him and recognizing what it was, reached for him. Shawn cursed and shrugged off Hunter's hand when it touched his shoulder, charging off. He waited until he was farther down the hallway, until he was alone before breaking down. He rested his back against a wall and slowly slid down to sit, sobbing uncontrollably. He had never cried like this in his whole life. It was like he had lost his mind. 

He rested his head in his hands and cried for a good long while before he managed to become calm. He was beyond mortified at his behavior. It was unbearably embarrassing when he heard footsteps. He didn't even have to raise his head to know it was Hunter standing over him. Shawn let out a shaky breath and eventually looked up, raising his head from his knees to give Hunter a red-eyed stare, "Hey."

"Hey." Hunter said softly, offering a box of tissues.

Shawn felt a wavering smile of abashment take his face as he grabbed it. Hunter sighed, "You wanna go outside and talk?"

Shawn sighed and shrugged, "Yeah, okay." 

He rose to his feet unsteadily and they walked outside the police station. They stood in the cold air for a long while before Shawn spoke, his voice as rusty as an old gate, "I can't believe I snapped like that back there. Kevin was right," Shawn whispered, still not meeting Hunter's eyes as he spoke. "Finding her, I didn't take it well. I've never, none of this stuff has been…digested well. I've been messed up from the beginning. I've had nightmares and unconscious fears. Did you know I can't even go near a parking lot now without cringing? And if I see a gutter…forget it. 

"God, I thought she was dead and the way she was that night so lost and silent and…it destroyed me. And then he came along and started fucking with us and he popped open my head and I just, when he started saying that stuff I _wanted_ to kill him. If you all hadn't come, I would have killed him,"

Hunter sighed, "I know. Hell, I'm surprised you held off as long as you did. I would have fucking snapped a long time ago."

Shawn raised his head, finally looking at his old friend, "I had to hear the whole story. I had to know why."

Hunter nodded, "I know. I understand that too. I think we all wanted to know why this happened. Why he did this."

"Yeah," Shawn whispered and took in a long shaking breath, "I'm so fucking embarrassed. I was bawling like a five-year-old. I swear to god, Hunter, if you tell anyone-" 

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Oh…good," Shawn drew out, wide-eyed, then added gingerly, "May I ask why?"

Hunter let out a breath and turned away from Shawn, not looking at him as he said simply, "You really love her, huh?"

Shawn blinked and gave Hunter a blank expression until Hunter looked at him and let out another breath, "Stephanie. You really love her."

He didn't answer at first, a little wary until at last he said on a soft whisper of a breath, "…does it show?"

"A lot. More than you think." Hunter said briskly.

"Mmm," Shawn hummed, his face a little flushed, "Yeah. Yeah, I love her. I do."

Hunter shook his head, not meeting his eyes yet again as he said gently, "She loves you back, you know. She doesn't say it…but I know it. And I think that's why you should get your head outta your ass and tell her how you feel."

"Hunter-"

"No, let me finish. This shit is hard enough as it is for me to say without you chucking in your two cents so shut up and listen."

He looked at Shawn expecting an argument but surprisingly Shawn just nodded and Hunter collected himself before starting, "Okay, look, I'm not happy about this. You and her, I'm not, but I'm looking past that towards the bigger picture and trying to be a friend to her…and to you."

Shawn's head snapped up at that and Hunter couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't look so shocked….I mean, I know how things between you and me have been. And I'll admit, it was mostly me. I had a problem and I took it out on you. I hated you, hurt you and I had my reasons, albeit probably stupid reasons to you, but reasons all the same and after you fell into the coma and it looked like you might not wake up, that you might not even make it I realized how stupid it all was.

"The fighting, the feuding all of it was just ridiculous. Sure, I hated you for this reason or that and yeah, you pissed me off but you did a lot for me Shawn and I don't think I've ever thanked you for it.

"I would have never gone anywhere in this business, would have never become the man I am today if it wasn't for you. If you hadn't been there from the beginning pushing me forward. You had faith in me. You saw me as a star and took me under your wing and motivated me. Helped me and I never thanked you for it.

"Yeah, you're self-centered, and yeah, you brag too much but you're also a hell of a good friend. There's no one I know better who can get me three dates with three playboy playmates on the same night as well as get me wasted out of my mind and still bother with taking care of my drunken, horny ass at four in the morning."

Shawn couldn't help but smile at that. Hunter smiled too but now he'd reached a difficult part of their conversation and he felt a bit apprehensive. Still, he was honest with his feelings, even if he did avoid Shawn's watchful gaze, "I hated you for leaving. I knew you were injured and everything but that made it almost worse in a way. I worshipped the ground you walked on, you were my idol and to find out you were weak and infallible hurt. Funny now that Stephanie's had to deal with the same. 

"Probably should have mentioned that but," he shook his head, "At any rate, you left and it hurt and then you came back and wanted me on RAW and I was scared of losing my spotlight and felt like you were trying to take it and be the center again and be the top and I was…like I said, in retrospect, it's all stupid and petty and I realized that so I'm offering my…condolences. Remember, I hate apologizing."

"You got that from me," Shawn said with a dry laugh.

"Probably," Hunter said with a bit of amusement, "You can tell how bitter I've become. I mean, you probably noticed how Evolution is quite similar to…well, the Kliq and DX. I missed you guys, missed my family but I was too prideful to admit it so I tried to make a new one. But honestly, Batista, Orton, and Flair are no replacement for you guys."

"There's only one, " Shawn agreed.  


Hunter nodded his head, "And that fact just made me more angry, that I couldn't recapture it and I hated you more and more. And hell, seeing how well you were doing without me didn't help. The fans were chanting 'HBK' louder now than ever. I grew resentful and then there was Stephanie, seeing how she was clinging to you reminded me of how I was back in the day and it just hurt to see it. Hurt because it was a reminder and hurt even more because it was Stephanie. She had been mine once and now she was about to become yours. Like the spotlight and the fans and…all of it."

He licked his lips, "But when you were in the coma I came to a few conclusions about a lot things, I guess it was an eye-opener. A cathartic experience. It made me realize what was important and of value and I started to really think and…I don't know. Grow up, I guess. I started trying to think outside the box. Hell, actually, it started with Stephanie. What happened to her really was a slap to the face and knowing you were the one who found her and helped her through the whole ordeal…

"Anyway, I wanted to rekindle things with Stephanie and we were close…real close but there was something in the way and it didn't take much to put two and two together and know it was you. She had fallen. Hard. It was there on her face when she said your name and I can't say I blame her. I've…fallen for you before in a way, I mean, you're a great person, Shawn, even better now and….you have NO idea how much I hate saying this shit."

Shawn laughed and patted his arm, "Don't strain yourself, Hunt. Take your time. I appreciate what you're saying. I do. I know it isn't easy."

"Damn right it isn't," Hunter snarled and ran a hand through his hair, then tried to relax, "Personally, the last thing I want to do is bend down and grovel to you, I swear, if I have to give you one more compliment I'll probably puke but as I've said, I've thought about it a lot and I have to do right by her and by you, I owe you two that much before I'll finally be free of you both, free to earn things all on my own.

"Look, you and me, there's bad blood between us. True, I probably started it but still, it's there and I'm not ready yet to clean it all up so let me finish saying what I gotta say, then I'm going to go, 'cause trust me, when I'm done I won't want to be seeing you for a while."

Shawn pulled his hand from his arm, "Okay. Fine. Finish."

Hunter closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "I know you told Stephanie to stay away. I know because she told me after it happened and I was the one to console her and-"

"Whoa, wait," Shawn interrupted, his tone laced with an edge of worry, "You've talked to Stephanie?"

"Yeah, but-"

Hope lit up his face, "Have you talked to her since-since they brought Mitch in?" 

Now it was Hunter's turn to look downtrodden, "Sort of, she's…really shaken up."

Shawn took in a breath, "Tell me."

Hunter scratched the back of his head, "She's staying at the family estate again. She's had to pump up her meetings with Doctor Holden even more because Mitch almost," Hunter couldn't bear to say the word so he skipped it, "a second time. Shane says she's been sleeping with the lights on-when she's managed _to_ sleep. She's been staying awake all hours of the night. Shane says she seems really distant and distracted and she won't….she won't talk to anybody. I mean, not really talk. Not even to me."

Shawn absorbed this information and the look on his face just cemented Hunter's decision about what he was going to say, he swallowed, "Look, Shawn, as I was saying, man, I was the one to console her after you pushed her away and honestly, everything in my being screamed for me to go for her. To push it because I thought maybe now I had an edge and I could get in but I knew not to.

"I knew it wasn't the right thing because she and I are over. As much as I'd like different, I know we're over and it's for the best and I know she's moved on. She's moved to you, Shawn. She loves you. I know she loves you because the way she looks at you…it's the same way she used to look at me…back when she loved me."

Shawn's face fell, looking apologetic as he reached for Hunter's arm again, "Hunt…"

Hunter shrugged his hand off, flustered in his embarrassment at having revealed his weakness to his friend/enemy, "She loves you, Shawn, so don't be stupid. Go and be with her. I know you'll make her happy. Out of all the men in the world…" he shook his head, "fuck, can't believe I'm saying this shit but….I trust you. There's no one I'd trust her with more than with you."

Shawn swallowed, "Thank you, man."

"Yeah."

They stood there in silence a moment longer before Hunter added, his voice deep, "You break her heart, I break your neck."

"Fair enough." Shawn said simply and the two enemies/friends continued to sit there in a united peace. An unspoken truce in place


	17. Chapter 17: Sun

Title: Floating Up

Chapter 17: Break

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. All warnings featured on Part 1. 

------------------------------

__

Last time I talked to you 

You were lonely and out of place 

You were looking down on me 

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars 

Strung out and feeling brave 

Watch the riddles glow 

Watch them float away 

You're falling back to me 

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there 

Somewhere out there 

-Our Lady Peace, 'Somewhere Out There'

------------------------------

Stephanie looked into the full-length mirror in her apartment, examining her appearance. Today was when she was supposed to go on the boat trip with Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman. There was a light drizzle falling but the weather reports projected the light rain ending in only a few hours and by then she'd be on the boat, soaking up the day. She wondered idly if a rainbow would form as she pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white shirt. She ran a hand through her hair. She considered pulling it back into a ponytail but thought better of it.

She was far from glamorous but she found no real reason to dress up. Today was day of simple enjoyment and relaxation. Besides, Kidman would be feasting his eyes on Torrie and she wasn't looking for male attention anyway. She just wanted to enjoy the cool sea breeze in her face and feel the sun on her skin. 

She had left the family estate weeks ago and sequestered herself in her apartment; this would be her first time out since then. She had not spoken to a soul save for the phone and even then there were only certain individuals she was willing to speak with. She had not spoken to Shawn since the day of Mitch's final attack. 

She couldn't even begin to imagine what she would say to him. So much had happened, the whole whirlwind of events left her dizzy just thinking about it. The trial date had been set and most signs pointed to Mitch Carlson spending the rest of his life locked away in some prison cell. 

It should have made her happy and in a way it did but she also had to swallow everything he had said, his reasons for doing what he had done to her. How could she have been held responsible for not remembering him from high school? How could he be that…well, warped?

Everyone had told her not to worry about it. Offering their support and pointing out that very fact. Mitch was obviously deranged and it was simply her misfortune that he had chosen to make her his focal point but what he had said still pestered her. She hadn't actually heard him but Shane and Hunter had both basically told her verbatim what he had said after they felt she had healed well enough to hear it. That and her continued nagging and insistence moved them along nicely. 

While neither of them would tell her too much, not wanting to cause her undue worry nor stress she had managed to piece enough together. The mad man had tortured her because he had felt she had been ignoring him, because she hadn't remembered him. He had been a small part of her life but somehow she had become a big part of his. The whole idea was disconcerting to say the least. It made her question every single act she had ever done to someone.

Doctor Holden had told her to relax, that not all people were quite like the insane Mitch Carlson, but still, comfort was hard to find. She knew the best place she'd find it too but she just couldn't bring herself to speak to him. Besides, she, in part, felt responsible for his recent woes, which Kevin Nash had related to her. 

She had had a hell of a time getting a hold of Nash, who was more than happy to give her Shawn updates, since she wasn't ready to ask the man himself about them. Shawn had started seeing a therapist to deal with finding Stephanie as well as having, in part, suffered from Mitch's stalker tendencies. He had been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder, which he had told Nash was extremely embarrassing and not to tell a soul.

Nash couldn't help but laugh about it over the phone; "Man is so sensitive about being emasculated. It's ludicrous. I mean, after all that happened, it would make sense he'd have post-traumatic stress. I mean, when I think of it, he was showing the symptoms but still, Shawn's too proud to admit he has a problem like that. Doesn't want people thinking he's a nut."

"Too late," Stephanie had said with an unrestrained grin.

Nash had sighed then, "So look…he tells me he's been, you know, trying to get in touch with you and it seems to be an impossible feat. Yet I'm talking to you right now, so…"

"I'm just not ready to deal with him, Kevin," Stephanie said honestly, "I mean, after everything that happened…"

"It's probably not my right to say this, but Steph, he realizes he was wrong and you know what a struggle it is to get that man to admit he's wrong and he wants to make it up to you so don't you think you could…"

"I-I can't. Not yet," Stephanie had said to him, changing the subject because she wasn't in the mood to discuss that with Nash. She had done so with Hunter and that in its own right had been stressful.

Thinking about Shawn only caused her to feel more conflicted. Lord knew she had enough of that. After Mitch's last attack and her near-second rape, Stephanie had had to struggle with new nightmares and fears, not to mention the other information she had had to swallow. The things Mitch had said, the reasons he'd done what he'd done.

In fact, it was those very reasons that she avoided Shawn. Nash and Hunter both thought it was because she was still mad at him for his behavior at his home in Texas but they didn't know about what had happened at the hotel. But even that wasn't the true reason anymore. Now she was staying away because of herself. Because she realized the kind of danger she imposed on him. 

What if she was like poison to everyone she touched? What if she caused more people to go off like that? She couldn't necessarily say she'd brought good things into the lives of everyone she knew, especially Shawn's.

Because of his involvement with her, horrible things had befallen him, he wouldn't even have posttraumatic stress and be seeing a doctor if it wasn't for her. Wouldn't have had to deal with Mitch and his mad obsessions. What if in time his feelings for her turned to resentment? She'd be devastated if that happened; if he began to hate her.

Worries like these nagged and ate away at her day after day until she grew an almost phobic at the idea of seeing him again. Afraid of a numerous things that would go wrong. So she was left with only the one resolute option: avoid him at all costs until she figured out what to do.

Her days without him were fine enough but certainly not fulfilling nor enjoyable. They were just…days. Coming and going and as time progressed she felt some of her fears subside. Fears over Shawn and more importantly over what had happened with Mitch. The only problem she really faced these days was the gapping maw that grew inside her. She wanted to be with Shawn more than anything but she had to restrain herself. She didn't deserve him.

She touched the mirror with curious fingers. Her reflection wasn't overtly happy but she had a bit of a shine about her. She let out a breath and gave herself a little smile. Things weren't picture perfect but they weren't horrible either. Mitch was gone and she was going to go on a nice, relaxing boat trip. This would be a good day for her. One she could spend in meditation. Maybe even find the answers she was looking for.

Nodding resolutely to herself about this, decision made, she locked up ready to head out. She thought vaguely of Rufus and smiled sadly. She missed the dog. She remembered when she had thought of bringing him on this trip. But after what had happened at the office he had ended up back with Shawn. She sure could have used the pet now though. Something to cuddle through her long nights.

She wondered if she'd ever see him again as she stepped outside, the soft sprinkle coating her skin when she looked ahead of her and saw a sight that made her freeze. Out on the corner, standing there in the gentle downpour was Shawn. He looked thoroughly exhausted yet handsome, his hair loose and shabby, a trench coat tossed on over a blue shirt and jeans, a dog leash in his hand.

Stephanie walked over, wide eyed, breathing, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Waiting for you."

Stephanie looked at him in amazement, "How-how long have you been here?"

"A while."

"Jesus…" she whispered, knowing it had to have been quite a long time, his clothes more than just damp, "It's been raining."

"Just a drizzle," he assured her.

A notch formed between her eyes and she looked away from him, her gaze landing on the dog at his feet. Rufus had been excitedly yapping since she had approached them and she squatted down, scratching the dog's head and letting him lick her face. Shawn merely looked down at her with tired eyes as she played with the dog silently. He slowly bent down too, looking at her. She laughed now and then at the dog's affectionate behavior then asked, "How's Rufus been doing?"

"Good, good."

"Good," she repeated, chastising her response as stupid, but what else was there to say? 

Shawn apparently found something, "Did you hear about-about everything?"

"I heard about what Mitch said, as well as your…condition."

"Can you believe it? Post traumatic stress, that's for Vietnam vets not me. I just found you; I shouldn't be so," he shrugged, "You'd think I was the fragile type. All sensitive and wimpy. Still, it explains a lot. Like why I haven't been able to be more open, say…certain things." He looked at her pointedly then.

Stephanie, not sure she was ready to jump straight to that issue, continued to look at the dog, commenting mildly, "He's a good dog. You know I forgot to ask that day when you…I mean, I thought you had said you wouldn't take him in."

"Funny story about that," Shawn said, his voice soft with affection as he continued to look at her. She looked back at him and felt her cheeks flush. She slowly rose to stand as did he. She wanted to look away, their stares holding too much feeling but she didn't, instead she managed to squeeze out, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you see," he paused and found a tree near by. He walked over and secured the dog's leash to one of the branches before going back over to Stephanie, his hands now free so he could move around more easily, "He kept coming around. And I thought to myself, he's just sticking around for food and a little affection, nothing more and once it's gone, or he's felt he's paid me back for it, he'll be gone and I'll miss him and I didn't want to feel that way, so I kept pushing him away. Avoiding him. 

"But then I realized he wasn't coming around because he felt he had to or because he wanted something out of me, he was coming because he actually liked me. Generally liked me and I was too paranoid and insecure to accept it. So I took him to get his shots and took him in and decided to risk loving him because…"

"Shawn," she interrupted, her face anxious, "Are you comparing me in an analogy to the dog?"

"Sort of," Shawn muttered, "Not the most romantic tact to take I know but bear with me, I'm not as good with words as people think despite my so-called 'mic skills'."

"Shawn-"

"Shh," he whispered, drawing closer to her. Having his presence, his very being, so close to her immediately shut her up as she looked at him, her breath catching as he spoke in that gentle Texas slur, "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I'm sorry I was so stupid. You'll have to get used to that, 'cause unfortunately, I do it a lot. I'm not known for being the smartest guy around. I'm pig-headed and stubborn but…I can admit when I'm wrong when I finally get that I'm wrong and I was wrong with you. I was-I hurt you, and I didn't mean to. 

"I did it selfishly to protect myself because I was scared about how I was feeling. Scared because I thought you didn't mean it. That you felt you owed me and once you got over your gratitude for what I'd done you'd realize you didn't care and you'd leave and I couldn't bear that idea considering how attached I'd become to you.

"But I also couldn't deal with just sitting on the sidelines and being your friend. I was out-of-my-mind jealous when you talked about Angle and Jericho and Hunter," he let out a breath on that name, "I thought you two had gotten back together, you know that now, and that just tore me apart because I-I wanted you so badly for myself and I felt I had no right to ask that of you everything considered. I didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of-of everything.

"But then I realized I had to give you more credit, you're smarter than that and if you like me then it's just that simple. You like me and I shouldn't fight it, especially since I want it so badly. You were right back at the hotel, I know now I have to relax and stop punishing myself and you because we can be happy. Even under the circumstance in which we came to…be, we can still be happy.

"There's nothing wrong with it. We'll get past the rape, and the attacks, and Mitch and all that because we're both strong people who overcome obstacles and if we set goals we go for them no matter what and push past them to-to….

"Aw hell, do you get what I'm blabbing on and on about, yet?"

Stephanie looked down and grinned softly, "Yes, I got it a long time ago, Shawn."

He let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair, "I know there are wounds that just won't heal. And I know that there are some things that time just won't erase but…Stephanie, I can't stay away from you anymore. I miss you too much. I mean without you I'm just not…whole."

Stephanie's eyes watered at that and Shawn let out a shaky laugh, forking a thumb over his shoulder at Rufus, "And I mean…I _do_ have a dog. Could this be anymore picture perfect?"

She giggled at that, the sound coming out rattled as an array of emotions rolled over her. Shawn answered his own question, his voice husky with it's intent, "Well, it could be perfect, I mean, if you were in it. With me."

"Oh Shawn," she breathed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you these past few days. And I'm sorry about my behavior at the hotel that was…bad. I know you've gone through a lot considering he tried to-to…do it a second time. I can only imagine what you've gone through and my choosing to go off the handle and be a scared, selfish jackass around the same time certainly didn't help."

"Shawn," Stephanie said softly, moving from foot to foot, her head down, "I appreciate what you're saying and what you're doing but it's not necessary. We went over this stuff at the hotel all ready but-but the big problem between you and me isn't that anymore. It's that-that I don't really bring good things into your life. 

"All the terrible things that have happened to you lately are my fault, my responsibility. If it wasn't for me, you would have never gotten involved with Mitch and his insane vendetta revenge plot and even without him in the picture, when I think about it, I was mostly a bother and-"

He cut her off, "Stephanie. I've told you more than once that I make mistakes and that I can't promise I won't make more mistakes in the future but what I forgot to add was that you make mistakes too."

She looked confused at that comment and he elaborated, "You made the mistake of being wrong about not bring good things into my life. Yeah, a lot of stuff happened that wasn't so great but it wasn't because of you. It was because of Mitch. You…you brought good things. Wonderful things. You brought feeling. Something I haven't had in a long time. You made it so I wasn't empty and….god, Stephanie, you have no idea-"

"Then give me one," Stephanie found herself snapping, arms crossed, "I want to believe you, Shawn, but I can't risk hurting you again or myself and…and I just don't see how this can work. So tell me how? And while you're at it, tell me why I should let you have a second chance to-to be in my life again."

"Stephanie, please, you have to let me try-"

"Why?" she pressed.

"Because I love you."

Stephanie took a step back, her arm's unfolding as her mouth dropped open a little. Shawn swallowed, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. It felt so strange to hear it aloud. It was like feeling the force impact of an earthquake. He could almost swear he felt the ground beneath his feet move. She looked at him with those big, expressive blue eyes and he felt himself shiver slightly, tremble under a wave of worry as he pressed on.

"I love you, Stephanie. I've been in love with you for a while now and maybe to some people it seems wrong but they can go to hell for all I care because I do and I have to have you in my life because you mean so much and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but-"

Stephanie shook her head, feeling like she was floating as she spoke, "You don't have to say anymore, Shawn. That's-that's all I wanted. All I ever wanted. Was to hear you say…how you feel."

Shawn felt a shaky grin take him, "You want me to say it again?"

She laughed and he opened his arms. She dove into them, breathing in his scent, overcome with a myriad of emotions. God how she had missed his arms and the comfort they provided within. He held her close to him, tightly, whispering over and over again his love as he rained kisses down on her head.

She pulled back and he reached up a hand and brushed her cheek, Stephanie's smile wobbled slightly as she said quietly, "Does this mean you're going to kiss me again?"

Shawn's grin grew, "That's _exactly_ what it means."

Her arms eagerly wrapped around his neck as his head titled to one side, his breath whirring along her mouth. The breathlessness she had experienced the first time he went to kiss her returned again with a vengeance, making her stomach and heart twist simultaneously as he looked down at her with stormy eyes. Even better than stormy, even better than desire and passion and lust. They were eyes filled with love. 

She hoped hers showed the same as his tongue first dragged whisper-soft along her lower lip lazily, tasting, exploring the full curve. A shiver skidded through her, a shiver she didn't even think possible, this being only the second time he'd kissed her. She parted her mouth invitingly, anxious for more, her body trembling as his hands slid down to rest on her waist, tugging her hips to brush against his.

Need washed through his body in a red-hot wave as he continued to torment them both, the soft, gentle brushing of lip against lip a special kind of torture. Finally a groan tore out of him as he gave into lowering his mouth to hers fully, slanting his head slightly so that his tongue could plunge deeply inside to claim her mouth, that familiar honeyed taste of her washing through his system. 

The tender movement of his mouth against hers soon gave way to hungry, greedy kisses. The warm, liquid tip of his tongue flicking against hers, causing electricity to sear through her chest as he clung to her, his fingers driving upwards again this time to twine possessively in her hair. She returned the kiss, her tongue dueling with his as tiny kittenish sounds curled out of her throat.

Suddenly he drew away, much to her dismay, to ask giddy and breathless, "Good?"

"Shut up and do it again," she mumbled with a small measure of amusement and eased his head forward, crashing his mouth on top of hers again. They stood there on the street and continued to kiss. 

In the back of their minds they both knew there was still a lot of trouble ahead for both of them. There was still Mitch's trial to go through as well as other issues that hung over their heads but at this particular moment it was pushed away and forgotten as they became wrapped up in each other. They were so lost in one another that they hadn't even noticed that the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, coming out at long last.

~Fin


	18. Author's Interview

****

AUTHOR INTERVIEW!

__

Hello, this is Shawn Michaels…or rather, Kora's version of Shawn Michaels better known as her ShawnMuse, because I inspire her to write Shawn 'HBK' Michaels stories! Here I have interviewed the lovely author, asking her pointed questions about her series, 'Drowning Slowly' and 'Floating Up'.

Most likely no one will read this interview, thinking, 'who cares?' But for those that do, what lies ahead is a fascinating Q&A that may answers many of your questions about the series-how Kora thought it up, motivations, reasons for certain things, etc. So, if you are one of the few individuals who do care, please read and enjoy…oh god, no one is going to read this, are they?

SM: So when did you think up this story?

K: I was walking to my car through my college campus parking lot and it was raining. It was incredibly cold and the idea just hit me. What if you found someone who'd been out in the rain-soaked, raped-what would you do? I immediately thought of Shawn/Stephanie because they are my premiere WWE unconventional couple (as my previous WWE stories 'Just This Once' and 'Costume Confusion' can attest) and started to piece it together.

__

SM: Any other inspirations?

K: Besides my love for Shawn Michaels? LOL. No, really, I was greatly motivated by Temptation Eyes' 'Do Unto Others' and Kittie Kittie Kittie's 'Somewhere Out There', as noted in the author's notes attached to 'Drowning'. Not to mention the Ben Folds Five's song 'Brick', which was also mentioned in the story.

SM: Speaking of, I bet you have a soundtrack you used to write these stories.

K: That I did, the following motivated me to write each series:

Drowning Slowly

Ben Folds Five - Brick

Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You

Tori Amos - Sort of Fairytale

Avril Lavigne - Tomorrow

Meredith Brooks - What Would Happen If We Kissed

Dave Matthews - Where Are You Going

Floating Up

Our Lady Peace - Somewhere Out There

Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved

Train - Mississippi

Coldplay - The Scientist

Evanescence - Immortal

__

SM: Why did Floating Up, take so long to come along?

K: I'd be lying if I said I actually hadn't thought up 'Floating Up' when writing 'Drowning Slowly'. I actually finished 'Drowning' and started 'Floating' but I wanted to wait and see people's reaction to 'Drowning' before I continued 'Floating', much less posted it. Response was good and I planned on posting Floating when I hit a block after writing Chapter 3, I had to wait before I continued.

SM: So you knew from the beginning who it was and what would happen.

K: Yes, I knew back when I wrote the first chapter to 'Drowning'. I envisioned the whole thing before sitting down to write it, beginning to end. At first I had it being a fan but then quickly switched to an ordinary staff member who shared a past with Steph. 

The staff wanders around the set all the time and people pay them no mind, so I thought, 'what if they had a bigger role'. And as for linking him to Steph in the past, I just was intrigued by the idea of someone you never gave much thought to coming out of no where and tormenting you for no reason other than their own head trip-I found that idea freaky.

SM: But you hate Mary-Sues?

K: True, I honestly do not enjoy them. My first fan fiction featured one and since then I have had a distaste for them. However, I felt it more appropriate that Steph's attacker be a no one, I found that to be the point. I wanted it to be someone new. Frankly, I was shocked so many people accused well-known wrestlers or rather, their characters, of having committed the action. I was fully entertained though by their guesses! J 

SM: Despite your distaste for MarySues, you also had Shane date two unknown girls, Isabel and Maria, was there a hint here?

K: For those who caught it, Isabel and Maria, are meant to be cameos of the characters from the WB/Sci-fi series 'Roswell'. I love that show! You may also notice my references in my Shawn/Lita story 'Pillow Talk'.

__

SM: So you mentioned earlier being entertained by people's guesses on 'whodunit'. Any in particular?  
K: One person suggested the Dudleys and I thought that was neat. Nicole suggested it turn out to be Shawn and actually I did consider it once but dismissed it quickly-I love Shawn WAY too much to make him a bad guy.

__

SM: Let's discuss the dating chapter, what was your point there?

K: Everyone has a match picked out for Steph, I wanted to pay homage to that and those people. I decided to write her with each one of them and, also, add in my reason as to why I wasn't a fan of that particular pairing. For those interested, here's how I rate Steph's loves, 7 being the lowest, 1 being the highest:

7) Heyman (Someone people consider the idea of them together cool)

6) Bischoff

5) Test

4) Angle

3) Jericho

2) Hunter

1) Shawn (obviously)

I did not include Matt Hardy, Rhyno, Edge, Brian Kendrick, or Brock Lesnar, simply due to time. I did try to at least mention them though, did them all save Edge and Kendrick. The dating chapter did give me a taste for other ships though and I may write full stories of her with one of them in the future-Jericho and Hunter in particular and, surprisingly, I have a good idea for a Kendrick one.

SM: So all these love interests gave you ideas

K: Yeah, in fact, it was a point I made in 'Floating'. I had Mitch say it but it was truly my own thought-why is it all of Stephanie's storylines are always romantic in nature? She sure does get a lot of play! LOL!

__

SM: Anything you'd like to change?

K: So much but I'm lazy! If I could I would have actually liked to write Stephanie and Hunter dating for a while, then deciding it wouldn't work between them. If not just to torture Shawn more. Nothing better than angsty Shawn! I would have also liked to drag more time between chapters 16 and 17 but, ah well, maybe I'll go back later and do that.

Not to mention I would have liked to add creepier stalker stuff-horror/suspense is fun!

SM: On to your more…lighthearted moments. Why Rufus?

K: Dogs are cute and I like to write them as animated characters that move along the plot…what can I say? I'm a stickler for sap now and then.

SM: And Soap Operas…

K: Yes, yes many soap operaish moments abound here (Shawn in a coma, Shawn waking up to see Steph kiss Hunter, Shawn saving Steph a second time, etc). I didn't necessarily mean for it to go that way but it did. 

Nicole, once again, my most vocal reviewer (but I LOVE it, Nicole, so don't stop!) pointed out that Hunter should have saved her that second time and honestly I seriously considered it, almost wrote it, but scratched it to make Shawn the hero again for no other reason than that was what I wanted-unrealistic, sure, but what I wanted none the less.

SM: You said a lot that you changed and added chapters, can you tell us about that?

K: I added the chapter where Hunter talked to Shawn while he was in his coma. I had never originally thought up that scene but as I wrote the story I realized it was becoming a triangle-Shawn/Hunter/Stephanie. And frankly, I had made Hunter more charming than I planned-even I fell for him! LOL.

I used to be a HUGE Triple H fan when I started watching but over time I have come to not like his character very much, apparently though, in writing, I always make him sympathetic and nice (even in 'Just This Once', he had his moments). I felt he deserved to get a chance to speak his piece. Not to mention I didn't want this to JUST be Hunter/Stephanie and Shawn/Stephanie, there had to be some Hunter/Shawn stuff too. These men were friends once and there was all this rich stuff between them that had to be dealt with-especially under the circumstances!

I also added Chapter 13 at the last minute. I ACTUALLY had the story completed but I noticed that I had never really had Stephanie and Shawn discuss the fact she wasn't with Hunter and he had caught them kissing. I stuck that in there at the last minute, also putting the first kiss there.

Originally, I had intended the first kiss for the last chapter, felt it would be more romantic and a bigger pay off, but I went ahead and gave in-after all, the real payoff was knowing who did it and why as well as Shawn and Stephanie finally getting together.

SM: Shawn was a pain in the ass a lot, scared to tell Stephanie his feelings…

K: Like all Romance novels/movies, there's a point where you want to strangle one of the lead characters and say 'get over yourself! Just talk about your problems and hook up!' I felt Shawn and Stephanie both equally did this, if not Shawn a little more.

I made him scared to admit his feelings though not just because he was afraid of commitment or some such thing, or even because he felt he didn't deserve her, I tied it in with his original, ever-growing-in-the-background, problem a.k.a. his Post Tramatic Stress.

Shawn never dealt with finding Stephanie. It was a tramatic experience and if you read 'Drowning', he took it just a little _too_ well. He was upset but never-well-overwhelmed by it like most people would be. 

I mean, come on; imagine yourself in that situation. It would be hard not to crack a little. So I started writing in how Shawn was exhibiting these signs of problems but never really dealing with it, just suppressing it or pushing it off. It took Mitch and his taunting to make him snap.

You'd think I was very pro psychologist as both Stephanie and Shawn end up needing one-LOL! But honestly, I think, everything considered, therapy would be the way to go for both of them, 'cause frankly, Shawn was just as much a victim as Stephanie, maybe not as severely, but still, a victim.

SM: You took a more in-depth look at characters you never normally wrote, is that true?

K: Yes, I have never written Angle, Vince, Shane, or even Nash as fully as I did here. Most of them only had short cameos or a few scant lines in my last couple of stories, so this was a challenge. I'd have to say, thorough writing this, I have grown a particular love for Shane and Nash. Both were fun to write with Shawn.

SM: Any chapters in particular that you love?

K: In 'Drowning', I enjoyed writing almost every chapter but I'd have to say Chapters 1, 2, and 6 stand out as my favorites. In 'Floating', I'd say I enjoyed writing Chapters 2, 3, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 16, and of course, the finale, Chapter 17. For 'Drowning' I enjoyed writing descriptions in said chapters and in 'Floating' I enjoyed writing the interactions between characters-I love talking and self analyzation!

__

SM: What's your deal with the rain?

K: To me, it's all atmospheric (it's eerie how much I sound like Mitch of all people!) rain represented the dark part of Stephanie's experience, which was why I entitled the opening chapter of the story that and obviously, the opposite to rain is sun, which was why the closing title was entitled that! Yea for the obvious!

__

SM: Why one word Chapter titles?

K: Honestly didn't intended it that way, it started in 'Drowning' and I just decided to keep it. Harder to keep them one word than you'd think.

SM: You enjoy unconventional pairings…

K: A great deal, Shawn/Stephanie are a favorite and occasionally I'll pair them with others, but I'd have to say after them, one of my favorites is Jericho/Molly Holly, which was why when it came to the dating section, Jericho was easy to write as I've done him before but all I kept thinking was, 'Shouldn't you be with Molly right now?' LOL.

__

SM: Any plans for a sequel?

K: Not really. I think everything was wrapped up nice and tight in the end. Heck, I had even thought about leaving 'Drowning' as is and NEVER posting 'Floating' just because I thought people might be sick of (and not accept) my continued Shawn/Stephanie pairing but I did it anyway because I couldn't resist and I felt the ideas were too good to pass up.

If anything, I'd do a spin-off and give Hunter a love interest, since I think after his hard work he deserves one. I have to admit, after a recent episode of RAW, I saw a certain red-headed damsel in distress that may just be right up Hunter's alley to save! And it'd be, oh joy of joys, unconventional as always!

__

SM: So the series had a happy ending?

K: I felt 'Floating' did indeed have a happy ending, much to Nicole's dismay I'm sure (LOL). But for her sake I did try to interject that they faced some problems in the future, still, you got the idea that they would most likely overcome them so, yes, I'm sorry those who are not fans of sap but, it was indeed a happy ending.

__

SM: Now the most obvious question, why do you continue to do Shawn/Steph?

K: Best explained at my wrestling fan fiction web page 'Intensity' () and in particular, my section of the page devoted to Shawn/Stephanie (), I just like the idea of them together. I think they make a good looking couple (as my manipulated pictures at the web page can attest) and I love both the characters enough to write them together-they're my favorites and I want my favorites together.

__

SM: My own personal question as your ShawnMuse, I noticed that Shawn takes off his shirt a LOT in the stories, why is this?

K: I like to imagine him with his shirt off (drooling…inserts 'Summerslam 2002' tape into VCR to watch Shirtless match)

__

SM::shifts uncomfortably:: So you REALLY like Shawn Michaels, huh?

K: Let's just say when he comes on screen, as my friends can attest, I go into personal eplict fits-man is smoking hot and if he wasn't married…mmm…but at least I have you ShawnMuse

__

SM:: shifts even MORE uncomfortably:: Okay, we've entered that scary point. I think it's time we conclude this interview, thanks for your time and keep writing.

K: Oh I will, as long as you, and all my sweet reviewers keep inspiring and supporting me!

Before I close though, I would like to thank the following for reviewing! Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you and your kind words! Like I said, keep on reading and writing!


End file.
